Thunderstruck
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS WHOLE STORY IS GOING TO BE RECONSTRUCTED SO I WILL REWRITE ALL CHAPTERS!) "It's crazy, right?" She looks up at me with diamond-shining eyes. "You know, to love someone who hurt you, but it's crazier to think that someone who hurt you loves you." That was what was said to me once, now it makes sense... (AU, crack-pairing, lots of OCs, OOC-ness)
1. How It All Began

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for this plot; don't sue me I am just a teenager. Also the picture is not mine either, it is from Google Images, so person who drew this lovely work of art… Please dear heaven, don't hate me!_**

**_oo0oo_**

Fairy Tail hadn't been the same. At some point while Team Natsu was on their merry way out causing the custom chaos the Guild was attacked. However the name of those who attacked Fairy Tail isn't known and the hall itself lay in shambles was beyond their care at the moment. What was taking center stage was a small man crushed in the rubble and debris caused by the attack. The whole guild was in dismay as upon closer inspection it was the Guild Master himself trapped under a high beam, buildings can be rebuilt, items replaced, even memories change… however a life cannot be replaced so easily, they tried to help him in every way they could but to no avail the old man was stuck and he was dying. The very man who raised most of the Guild and nurtured it like his own flesh and blood was dying crushed by the very place he loved so dearly. In a way it's almost poetic to a fault.

Team Natsu returned on that day, Lucy was walking ahead ranting about Gray's stripping habits and the niceness of a bed and shower when she saw the smoke coming from where the Guild should have been and screamed.

"Natsu the Guild's been attacked!" She then took off at a dead run with the other's close to follow before suddenly running into an invisible wall.

"Freed, it's Erza! Let me in this instant! What the happened here?!"

The green-haired mage just had a sullen look on his face as he took down the runes.

"Sorry, we were attacked, those were to keep all who weren't here during the first attack from the Guild outside the barrier… There was a Guild, most likely a dark one at this point, and they came from everywhere, the Guild she shook, and then the roof caved, everyone made it out alright… Well almost everyone."

"What do you mean almost everyone?!"

"Master… He- He got caught pushing some of the other's out of the way and the beams fell so fast when the attacks began. Erza I didn't even see him get caught, no one heard him, I swear I didn't intend to do this!" Freed was most definitely distraught and Erza just sighed.

"Alright. I understand Freed, please calm down alright? How is everyone else?"

"Not good, Master is gone, everyone's distraught and… and, go see for yourself." He then gave up trying to explain.

Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray all walked into the ruins of their Guild. Lucy automatically began to cry and Natsu placed his arm around her lightly.

"Luce… Hey, it's going to be alright, I promise, you don't need to leave, we're still Nakama, and we'll take care of each other, it's what the old man would have wanted."

He tried to comfort her but she was upset, Fairy Tail was the one place she'd belonged, the one place she'd felt safe ever since she had been there, everyone had gone through so much together… She then began to look around.

"We'll rebuild it and everything of course, but what do we do about the new Guild Master?" She asked after regaining some composure from the shock of losing Makarov.

"Laxus, Erza, Gildarts, and a few others probably are in the running at this point but we honestly have no idea. Cana's a good bet she can keep people in order and Mirajane knows what she's doing… Speaking of Laxus, where is the ungrateful son of a bitch?" Gray asked as he looked through the crowd of people finally speaking.

Freed seemed surprised.

"You're right, he's not here right now though!"

"He of all people should be here! His own grandfather has just died!" Natsu screamed already amping up, Lucy just shook her head.

"Natsu, no more fighting." She said and placed a hand on his arm, he listened after seeing the look on her face and sighing.

"Alright Luce, say, we should clean this place up, see what we have, and stuff then we'll rebuild right?"

"Yeah, but what about Master?"

"Perhaps we'll bury him in the cemetery." Mira said softly walking up from the rubble, ash, dirt, and other debris covered her, even some still in her hair.

"I see, when's the service going to be?"

"Probably soon, it's cold right now but that's best I suppose, we can bury him in a coffin with the Fairy Tail insignia on it along with some pretty words on his headstone."

Headstone. A word never seemed to be so wrong since the Guild Master was so full of life.

"I see." Was all she had to say before looking around at the devastation.

"His remains… I hate that word, they have been taken care of though right?"

"Yes, of course, we've preserved him with magic."

"Alright now, we begin to rebuild his pride and joy." Erza said.

"Lucy call your Spirits, Natsu, begin to clear out all the debris, if anything is too hot for the normal mages to touch you can eat it. Gray, help preserve what's left of the guild and freeze anything he misses. I'll help gather supplies and Levy can help us calculate expenses wherever she's at." Erza then began to give out orders to the rest of the guild as time went by.

_**oo0oo**_

The day came and everyone showed up, if they didn't well most made a Lacrima appearance, no matter how sick they were they somehow managed to show up.

Lucy was leaning against the newest rebuild of the Fairy Tail guild's Pillar and sighing softly as she bit her lips to not cry aloud. Juvia was openly sobbing along with the sky, and Gray was freezing the area over the group so it didn't soak everything and everyone even the Raijinshu looked around for Laxus but he was a no show. However this was to be expected, most took it that he couldn't bear to come here and bother showing emotion in this pouring rain. Whilst those that showed up wore solid black.

Erza walked to the podium.

"Excuse me, this thing is on right Mira?" She asked into the microphone hearing her voice carry over the speakers she just nodded.

"Okay it is, now then, as you all know, we lost our dear Master, Makarov Dreyar a week or so back due to the fact that the Guild was attacked by a dark guild, our only clue is a symbol we found burned into the ashes which consists of a tower like symbol burned completely black." She sighed then. "Does anyone have any idea who they may be?"

Everyone shook their heads and sighed with her.

"Well, they are the reason we've lost him, our Master, Makarov Dreyar, he was a good kind man, despite his quirks and perverted habits, but he was the man who led this Guild, and helped make it what it was. And after all this, he's gone. Does anyone have anything they want to say to him?"

Erza then waited holding the microphone out to others in the audience at this point some people from Magnolia even came under the cover to see how what was going on.

Erza blinked as Gajeel came up with three flowers. They seemed to be surprised to do anything.

"Well, I didn't know him as long as most of you, even Princess over here knows more about him than I do, but despite what I did to his family, and to his team Shadow Gear, he let me join along with Juvia from Phantom Lord. I wasn't even sure what the old man's reason was but he did, and I thank him for it. I also made these from metal… They will never need to be replaced and stuff so… We'll place these on top of his grave…" He said and then left them in an empty vase.

Holding back tears Lucy stood up and walked towards them as Gajeel passed the microphone over and smiled softly at her. He then returned to his spot by Levy to which he sat holding her hand gently whispering something to her as he kissed the back of her hand very slyly.

"Hi everyone, well, for starters. I'm going to miss him, he was more of a father for me within the time I spent here than my biological father was in all of my 17. He will be most definitely missed after all he doesn't even know how important he is… was… to us." She began as she began to tear up. Natsu stood up and walked over to her he put his arm around her and she leaned into his side. She began to cry as she delivered the rest.

"I have my first true family ever since Momma died. T-Thank you for accepting me, and I just want you all to know, that I-I am happy to have such a loving family… And well, I want you all to know that I love you all." She said and then cried, she always hated funerals. She never liked speaking at them but she felt obligated to this time and so she did. She was walked back to her seat with Natsu as Gray even looked at her pitifully. He sighed and then turned to Juvia.

"He was a nice man, letting Juvia join after all the trouble Juvia caused you…" She whispered to Gray and the others around her he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know. He was a nice person." He whispered to her back.

The sermon continued for the Guild Master and they then buried him, he went down in a casket that was meant for a child as they buried him in a cemetery. Gajeel placed the flowers over the tops of the grave and Levy burst into tears. Everyone grew up with Makarov Dreyar, their leader, their father, their protector, their family. Natsu gave a howl, he had respected the old man even giving him the title of Gramps. He to Natsu was honest to god family and the flames that cast shadows against the storming grey sky proved this, rain hammered down everyone.

Despite all the familiar faces not a single person saw Laxus Dreyar in the crowd of faces.

_**oo0oo**_

_**Laxus' POV**_

I went to her house to see her again, but something was wrong as I saw smoke billow over the house she lived in…

"Lilia!" I shouted in a panic and ran forwards bolting towards the smoldering house.

"Answer me!" I yelled the smell of smoke itself was so thick it made my nose and eyes burn with a fury, add that to my dragon-slayer senses and I was practically dying.

_Damn woman what stunt did she pull this time?!_ I thought this angrily as I picked my way through the mansion.

"This is bull crap… Lilia! Enough of your games woman answer me!" I shouted and then I tripped, headlong down a flight of burning stairs and I hit something hard… Glaring in the haze I made a grab for what I smacked into and it appeared to be a person, I hoped it wasn't her, if it was her, I would be crushed…

Carrying this being outside to the lake nearby, after taking my headphones off I plunged my heads into the water blinking and staring snorting as well anything to get the smoke out of my senses… When I pulled myself out of the water I turned to the person next to me, my heart as hard as it was cracked a little… It was her…

"Lilia, can you hear me?" I asked tentatively and shook her shoulder violently.

She coughed and sputtered for a moment I was relieved, that was of course before I saw the red stain the grass and the dress she wore…

"Laxus?" Her voice was hoarse and angry sounding, she seemed ready to scold me before another set of body shaking coughs consumed her.

"He would have come for me… You didn't need to save me Laxus, you know this means I'll have to be an even bigger spectacle in order to get him to come to me."

"Don't tell me you're still wanting that prick Salome…" I asked incredulously.

"Don't bad mouth him Laxus, he's a nice guy in honest, I know he doesn't think I exist but he sometimes comes to save me from myself, you've done so, so much he probably thinks we're an item…"

She said after coughing so hard she threw up bile and blood onto the grass, she must have been hurt by something… swallowed or inhaled something bad, ash perhaps or maybe an ember they're floating all around. Then it happened, she stopped breathing, blood trickling from her nose and her lips, I felt my heart, as hard as it was it twinges. You have no idea how much it hurt me to feel anything, but I had to feel this after the crack that losing my grandfather brought, he was my self-proclaimed number one fan. I lost him now I've lost Lilia… I have nothing left, the Guild probably hates me, I have nothing left to live for…

It's time to end this…

_**oo0oo**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Lucy sat after the service wearing a black trench coat, black long-sleeve, and a black skirt. My boots were the usual pair and she sat at the bar and drank the strawberry smoothie made for her by Mira.

"Hey, isn't it odd that we didn't see Laxus?" She asked as she looked around and sighed depressed at the world.

"Well I'm sure he was there…" Mira said hoping to reassure her in the best.

"I don't know though, no one saw him and he… he didn't seem to care a great deal about the Guild always blaming to be weak and useless." Lucy sighed and rested her head on the bar before Cana staggered over with full keg in in hand.

"Lucy… Laxus is having some serious problems…"

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to do a reading on him then."

"Alright that sounds fine, how do I do these things? Simple, you think of him and pull cards, I'll look at them and we can see what goes on."

"When I think about him what should I think about?"

"Just him and his future. All you gotta do…" She said simply and sneezed a bit.

"Geez I may have gotten a cold…" Cana mumbled and proceeded to simply have Lucy draw cards from the deck while focused on Laxus' well-being.

"Alright, so what do they say Cana?" Lucy asked sweetly and Cana read them…

"I see, well we got problems, the cards say Laxus is in a dark place right now and it may be too late for him… He's in big trouble, like possibly gonna die kinda trouble…"

Lucy blinked, panicked and then ran out of the guild she created such a gust of wind that all of Cana's cards fell on the ground, she saw the Death card lying next to the Hanging Man… She chuckled at this as she knelt picking up her things.

"Laxus, you son of a bitch, if you scar her, you're in big trouble." She huffed.

oo0oo

Lucy had ran all around Magnolia and saw how he stood under the tree his neck in the noose as he was about to kick the chair down and he knew it would hopefully snap his neck, however he took off his coat and his headphones, no need to mess them up without need after all by the looks of it. He was gonna do it soon…

Laxus could hear screaming as he was fumbling with his feet trying to push the chair away far enough the pressure around his neck was tight but not tight enough to do much more damage the skin on his neck. He'd finally kicked it away only to drop, sadly he wasn't dead yet he underestimated his weight limit on the cable and with his weight it held for a while however he could hear the bough breaking he just hoped it would be his life with it. Suddenly he saw something glint in the distance and a faint voice call his name as the pressure spiked for a moment then it vanished and he began to fall rapidly to the ground and then he felt something stop him mid fall. His vision flickered in and out of the blackness as he saw brown eyes, pale skin, and golden hair.

"I'm sorry Lila…" He choked out reaching his hand out as he felt someone grab his hand gently and a soft voice speak.

"Laxus, come on you sorry little shit! Stay with us! Loke what's happening Cancer's scissors are over there by the way…"

"Don't worry Hime, he's just suffering from loss of oxygen, no one said that Laxus was bright but this is unusal behavior for him."

Laxus was officially passed out since his body couldn't take what he'd just put himself through, Loke and Taurus carried the big man to Lucy's apartment as she walked this time along the edge not because of her free will but out of necessity. She walked along the edge of the canal and unlocked her place on Strawberry Street and let them in. They placed Laxus on her bed and smiled as she saw him breathing regularly. However his body neck was forming a bruise so she placed a cool wet cloth on it in order to help reduce the bruising and so he wouldn't hurt as much. She sighed and leaned on the couch, Taurus kept his composure about the position and highlighted his contractor's natural feminine physique and continued to stand about as Loke looked over to her.

"Hime, you need anything else from us?"

"No, I'm tired now, coming down from the lovely adrenaline rush he's given me and drink some tea, then probably go to bed. I'll contact you if I need you alright? Everything seems to be fine for now. Goodnight guys." She said and went into the kitchen as Taurus gave a confirmative grunt and vanished. Loke nodded and left the scene as well.

This left Lucy time to unwind and attempt to relax, she had Virgo send a message to the guild that Laxus would be alright and will be recovering at her house for the time being. She was given back a note confirming this and allowing it. Also the thanks of the Guild since in essence, Makarov would have been distraught to find that his Grandson had joined him in the afterlife. Upon finishing up reading the note she changed and went to bed then cuddling into her sheets and falling asleep for the day's events had worn her out after attending a funeral then preventing another one cost quite a surprising amount of effort.


	2. Leave Her Alone!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and only one of the characters since they are OC, aka Laxus's Ex-Lover you will meet her in this chapter due to Laxus and his random flashbacks. I own my plot and story line as well.**_

_**Laxus's POV:**_

I wake up to a smell, in the kitchen of Lucy's apartment, and see Lucy cooking some breakfast as the memories come back to me about the attempted suicide last night. Damn that was a weak attempt I know considering the fact that I now have to wait for Cana to calm down before I go back in there or else all of Lucy's friends would end up seeing me properly hanged since I 'made' Lucy take me to her place so I can recuperate from my terrible fail of a suicide. Crap, why did I even want to die any ways? I mean that makes you weak when you take your own life for no reason except a _girl_ who never knew existed on the first place.

You see it's almost funny in a way, well like I said _almost_, I remember the girl that I've almost died for but was stopped by Lucy. She was beautiful. She had eyes that glowed like muddy topaz, in another way like Lucy. Her hair was the color of the dark, while her skin was completely white. Her lips were the color of rubies but in her last moments they were strips of amethyst gems. Any ways her name, Lilia, she was the founder of Fiore's town's great granddaughter. She never bothered to acknowledge me; always wanting what she couldn't have, meaning the Count Everlue's son, as it turns out the Count's son was one of the mercenaries that he hired. Now what's funny is that his son was easily defeated by Natsu and Lucy with the supposed help of happy and Cancer the Crab. I'll have to check that by Lucy since I never trust Natsu with those details considering his utter weak stupidity. But that is as well beside the point; the point was that Lilia was in love with him not me. That's what kills me even now; I had to rescue them after they pissed off the wrong dark guild and leave me to pick up those pieces as I struggled against the smoke and the flames. I finally reached her in that damned mansion as I got her out I realized why it was too easy, she was half -dead already so she couldn't insist I wait for her beloved to come and rescue her from the mansion. I can't help but remember her face as I had to watch her die; she was so weak, fragile, and damaged; that I knew how weak I truly am in her eyes, which are now slowly becoming a dull and lifeless brown, like a rotting piece of wood. As she slowly fades away her once red lips, turn a sickly purple and blue. Her skin once paler than the clouds I gathered my thunder from now turned transparent and cold to where you are able to see her veins. The wounds on her chest never would stop but the last thing she'd ever say to me was 'Laxus you shouldn't have come, he would have shown up sooner if he didn't think you'd save me. But thank you anyways I'll just have to try harder next time.' She never got a next time she died in my arms still wishing I was _his son_. That is something I've been hoping to forget and I have failed. I think I will go to the guild and ask around about some things and perhaps even ask about Lucy and ask it from Mira-sama no less. Yes I think I'll go after I eat some breakfast that the little weakling Lucy made; surprisingly I find she's made enough for me as well. Almost scared I take a bite of her cooking but since she cooked enough I take a bite. And it is good the bacon is cooked to perfection, eggs cooked in the way that they _didn't_ get crispy and yucky on the edges, and well I really didn't know that she even cooked… but well _damn she can cook_! After I eat everything I then push my chair back and proceed to say.

"Lucy, I am going to the guild for some of my things, a job, and I need to talk and explain some stuff to Mira-sama. Okay?"

Her voice echoes from her kitchen as I grab my other clothes as put them on and proceed to walk out the door.

"Laxus! Make sure the job is up to my standards of power! I want a fair share since you are obviously planning to crash at my place for a while alright I want a part in _our missions as well_!"

I shut the door and plan to ask around, at least a little while.

Time break

Stepping into the _Fairy Tail _I wait for it and then it happens, Natsu comes flying out the doors of my guild, and he rants about something like this.

"Damned, stripper he shouldn't have gone that far, you don't screw with my Luce and get away with it! Damn exhibitionist he's gonna get it this time! BASTARD LOOK OUT HERE I COME! AHHHGRH IRON DRAGON'S TALON!"

About to say something I walk in and wait for Gray to hit the wall in front of me as Erza walks in, I really wish them luck.

As I walk in there Cana looks at me with surprise and gladness and points me off in the direction of Mirajane-sama I walk up- to after grabbing my personal items off my bench in the upstairs part of the guild where only a select few get to lounge. Those few being, Loke or now Leo, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane-sama at one point in time, Freid _**(A/N: or however it's spelt…)**_, Evergreen, Bixslow, and of course myself and everyone else who was on that damned island. After I collect all my stuff I go and grab a request off the board. Lucy will love this one, after all she wanted to learn about not being a part of the action and this will have her doing her part, and half of mine. Ha, ha, ha; I think it's about time I start getting a little background on my little Diva.

"Yo, Mira-sama, can I talk to you for a bit, it's about a girl; erhm Lucy to be exact."

"Oh god! Is she alright, she's not hurt is she! Wait Laxus, what do you wanna know about Erza's Nee-chan? If you did something to her Laxus _there will be consequences…_"

"Mirajane-sama, calm yourself, she's fine and I never want to hurt her alright?"

Lowering my voice now barely above a whisper I lean over and as my question calmly.

"Mirajane-sama, has Lucy ever had any, you know, issues that almost made her die inside, is the best way to put or even made her feel weaker than she already is at least…"

"Watch your tongue boy! Erza's little sister has had a harder life than you'd ever believe."

And this is when I learned about Lucy's own personal turmoil and sadness concerning her father's treatment of her. At least I knew my father loved me from the beginning even if he infused my blood with that if dragon slayers, it still showed in his own sick and twisted way he cared. Her father never truly loved her until it was too late and will never truly forgive him no matter what this fool tries to make himself believe. I can't imagine losing so many of those I love and dealing with it for so long without forgetting how to smile, but her, she gives her smiles away like they are free samples of foods! She smiles and she was still smiling even today she smiled like I what I said was the best joke in the world. Always smiling; that's that is Lucy for ya. Who was I to call this girl weak, using her spirits as shields, pfft!

I talked to those twin spirits of hers, Gemi, and Mini I think; they talked about her as if referring to a dearly cherished friend! They call her Lucy-senpai or Master when referring to her in work related terms. But otherwise they use her name and only two honorifics, -san or –chan. If it was me I'd use them to the point of breaking, but then again I'm a dragon slayer in a way and have no need from help with my magic from a celestial plane. I best better be off and out of these memories after all the past is irreversible place and it shouldn't be visited, it makes people weak, the past does. Well I best be getting back to my little Diva, no my little Amazon, she hasn't ever needed a man, she just chose to be around the ones that care for and about her, I will need to speak with Natsu and Gray later, and one day the one that cares for her always _will be me, I won't let her be weaker than me anymore, _after all she never was… now to find those boys. Ah ha!

"Gray! Natsu come over here now, it's about Lucy!"

The two boys as well as the entire guild fall into dead silence at the mention of Lucy. Erza looks up, around, and locks on me with a deadly gaze. I couldn't help but give a terrified gulp. She asks me a question, a simple one at that but I still have that nervous feeling, I mean I am _not _saying that I am weak; I am just saying she does make me very _un_confortable when I get that stare.

"Laxus, what did you do with my Nakama?" The boys ask.

"Laxus, what the hell did you do with my Nee-chan? You thunder raving pervert almost male cougar!"

Erza goes beyond raving as she exquips her armors yet again.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to her I promise! I just wanna know a little bit more about her relationship with her dad that's all! I swear it to you!"

"Natsu, Erza, I think we should tell, him about Mr. Heartfilia, just because well, if he ends up looking out for her like we all do then Luce will be very well protected. You get what I mean right, after all he _is an artificial_ dragon slayer of lightning, and one more wouldn't get anyone killed while they were looking out for her you know?"

Gray speaks in my favor; I will have to thank him later and remember _not to cut _him for the roster once I get to that at least. Natsu then speaks for me as well.

"Erza, I think the exhibitionist is right this time, the more defenses Luce has, the better since you know it hasn't ever been really easy for her after all, and besides she _has _told me more than once that this was the best thing that ever happened to her, you know joining the guild after I brought her here and all."

"Ugh! Gray, Natsu fine _we_ will tell _him_ about Lucy _alone_ okay?"

The Titania gives me one final glare as she drags me, Gray, Natsu, and herself of course as she then locks us in the upper top part of the room in a larger room run off where she makes sure she's alone. They then say at the same time.

"So what do you want to know about _my Lucy_?"

"Well, what exactly is her relationship with her father?"

"Well," Gray begins, "it is very complicated you see, after her mom died her father was as good as dead as well. Since then her father has tried to bridge the gap as well, also be warned, her father is an _extremely_ touchy subject so if you really want to piss her off talk about her father. Even though her father has really been trying to patch things up but it isn't working and she still resents him. So don't bring that up either. Also if you touch her, _we will kill you._ Alright and remember one thing, Lucy is ours…" Gray then grabs Erza's waist and Natsu's wrist as he pulls them next to him as he finishes the sentence."

"Gray-kun, I know alright? I won't touch _unless_ _she _asks _me _to okay? And thank you about the family advice I appreciate it. And I promise everyone who knows and cares about Lucy that I _won't let any harm near her she will be safe with me_. Got it?"

Lucy's proper family looks me in the eyes as I nod say my thanks, and then proceed to head back home with my beloved headphones blaring music in my ears. I listen to a song that is always listing of numbers in this order, 1, 4, 3, and then it says I love you? What is up with that? Huh…

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I started cooking breakfast for the two of us today and I decided to make eggs and bacon with some small rolls that I make personally from scratch. I really do hope he likes eggs this way cause I just hate when the edges become all crispy, yucky, crunchy it's enough to make me shiver in disgust! Coming into my view, Laxus walks in sits down with a thoughtful look on his face as if remembering something painful. I stand and wait a minute as he lets me fix him a plate for him and I place it down in front of him he begins eating immediately and the look of inner pain is gone as it transforms into something along the lines of delight and pleasure, if I didn't know Laxus any better I'd say my food turned him on! Finishing with his meal he says to me while leaving the room.

"Lucy, I am going to the guild for some of my things, a job, and I need to talk and explain some stuff to Mira-sama. Okay?"

I yell back from the kitchen as I turn around to collect the dishes.

"Laxus; make sure the job is up to my standards of power! I want a fair share since you are obviously planning to crash at my place for a while alright I want a part in our missions as well!"

Watching as he leaves my home for a while and heads off to the guild to go check for any new jobs, I really hope he doesn't ask around about my stuff, Mira-san would throw up my entire back history to him about me! Shit-zhu.

He comes back and pulls me into a strange hug as he mumbles words that string together in the form of

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry to make you deal with me through my crap and such I never meant to ask them about you but it just happened, now I know, why you came to this guild at least I am sorry for your losses."

"Laxus who the hell did you ask about me!"

"I asked Mirajane-sama, Natsu-kun, Gray-kun, and Erza-sama why, you mad at me?"

"No Laxus I'm not mad at _you _per say, just _hurt_ that _you_ didn't ask _me_ about myself and instead asked Nee-san and the others is all."

"Oh sorry then and do you know a song called '143' by any chance?"

"Oh my God, I love that song," I start humming the chorus as I sway a bit to the music and then embarrassedly resume talking, "anyways I just wanna know if you got our job or not. So did you?"

"Yeah here's its description and the thing that came with it…"

Laxus then hands me a piece of paper yellowed with coffee stains. It reads the words that cause me to go in to hysterical screaming at him, even though I have neighbors.

_**Wanted:**_

_**ONE **__female with huge boobs and extremely hot body; hint, hint wink, wink this will be used as part of the seduction soon, also you must be blonde!_

_**ONE MAN!**____And he must be very strong, and buff and not weak no matter what happens during this mission, more info will be given at this address, Crown Jewel Bar and, fifteen towns away. Then ask for __**A**__c__**L**__k__**I**__m__**C**__m__**E Fern **__at the door alright and please wear the barmaid outfit, Ms. It would allow you to pass in and talk to me the trip will only be a five day walk so it won't be bad I promise._

_**Laxus's POV:**_

I mention the barmaid details and, I need help decoding the first name, present her the outfit needed to penetrate the defenses, as she groans and complains now about how she'll have to look like a stripper of worse, Gray. The very thing she even said was this.

"Damn! This is really short, I will lose this soon enough to where I'll be like Gray and I'll be like him, mindlessly stripping for no real reasons except the clothes won't and don't feel good. Oh God Laxus why are you even making me do this!"

Some of those times I really did have laugh at the pain undertaking my little Amazon, I plan to wait for, and or forcibly make her, her to stop complaining about the damned dresses. I mean come on people she is still pretty weak. If she can't suck up to wearing a dress and all, I mean I get that she won't be able to bend over but really does a barmaid even need to bend down to grab stuff? Weaklings I swear.

"Laxus, are you even listening to me? Hello! Laxus look at me now, don't make me grab your headphones please then I'm punishing an unruly seven year old."

She grabs at my headphones and she got them, shit!

"Give those back Lucy ga-dammit my dad gave me those!"

She falters in midair after her gazelle, no not Gajeel, gazelle like jumps and leaps. Stopping she slid down a wall and nods briefly at me whilst chucking the headphones at my hands as I catch it a slide in a 180* degree turn to face her. She then leaves and apologizes running outside and down a couple streets to I don't know where, but it doesn't look good considering she left her keys, all of them. I race after her knowing this can't be good since she took every dark alley and shortcut to get somewhere and I don't even know where that is. I panic and race to the guild the normal way as I hear Gray yelling something to Natsu, it scarily sounds like;

"Natsu, Erza, Laxus is back without Luce!"

They swarm me asking about why Lucy was so sad and ran out, I tell them the truth, and about what happened and they point in one direction and I race after her calling her name out and about the places I saw her run to. Finally I find her but in a very bad way. Four thugs have her tied up with her own whip as the taped her mouth, and hands trying to decide who goes first as one particularly _ugly son of a bitch_, tries to shove his dirt encrusted hands up her shirt, the others fight for her skirt. I walk towards them with the deathly calm of a silence before the storm, they look up and smile with gapped, yellowy chipped teeth; the leader hisses at me in a mock fear voice.

"So, this is who the little stripper was talking about."

He looks to the rest of his men for a quick second, and he laughs.

"Little Blondie if here said that her stronger friend with pink hair and fire magic would save her, or even the stupid stripping ice pole, or even the Titania would come for her if she screamed loud enough, she never mentioned a brute looking weakling with a lightning stuck scar would come. So boy you wanna join in our labor, you can even go first."

_**Oh, hell no, he did not just go there…**_ I look at Lucy, she has fear painted on every feature of her face, she reminds me of _she who I won't name_ and I can't tell the other guy is enjoying her 'presence' in his hands I snap.

My eyes contract to just pin points, as my jaw tightens and the air around me becomes dry but hot, like lightning. No one except me can call anyone weak, and no one makes any of my _Nakama_, no matter how weak, scared without me being the cause. I say one sentence to her before I lose what little self-control I have on the situation.

"Lucy don't look this will be ugly, and dude whoever you are, I. Am. Not. Weak, and stop touching Lucy."

Lucy obediently shuts her eyes as I lose the small sliver of control I have. No one, and dammit I mean no one! Touches Lucy in my presence like that. She will be my woman. The men's' eyes fly open with fear as the air around me brightens and suddenly it contracts leaving the air smolderingly too hot. The garbage in this alley lights up and smolders as the heat is all consuming and soon the guys catch on fire as the strip off their seemingly useless clothing the scream as the hair on their faces and heads lights up then I take a small mercy on them as I walk over to Lucy I remove the leader's ashen hand from her shirt and she sighs in relief of its removal but she opens her eyes and sees the damage I cause and her eyes widen at seeing the flesh peel of their bones like over cooked meat blackened and burnt slowly we hear the bones snap as the heat intensifies leaving Lucy completely unharmed and her whip while the fires and heat never touch her or hurt her but everything around her burns like the taped and her whip she grabs before that lights up as well. Since after all, electricity doesn't like to waste its time on something it doesn't need to get to the Earth faster. Her eyes are laced with more than just fear by now. She sees that this is because I can't control myself. And the rage that I feel just looking at these _things_ people doesn't do this to others only _animals_! They should have just left her alone. Their screams still ring in the air as the wind carries it off in the direction of the guild. Lucy looks at me with pure fear as the air cools and moistens itself in the breeze as she looks at me. The wind brings her words to my ears.

"Laxus, now I'm scared of you. Please just take me to my _Nakama_ now please."

I nod and slowly creep next to her as I pick her up she squeaks and mumbles a concerning set of words saying some people just can't understand.

In the guild I announce that I'll be leaving on a mission and I will be taking Lucy if she agrees. She nodded and we set off after packing the main things and such. So now we are on the road. I plug my headphones in and let myself be as I listen to a song called 'on the road again' I have no clue whom it's by but we walk down the roads as the sunrises in the sky slowly as we walk in to the sunrise humming a song and proceeding into the time of extreme what the hell was I thinking moments.

Otaku's Corner:

HOLY CRAP! Finally done with this thing, thank god. Now just 10 more chapters to go *sighs* shit well I have one week off and you can bet your bonnet that I will be writing so without further ado… Ja' ne

Comments, Questions, Concerns? R&R please, I beg you just throw me a bone here please all I ask of you just Review!


	3. Like We Didn't See That One Coming

_**Disclaimer: again people! If people would stop stealing work from other big name artists we wouldn't have to put this in and we could get on with our stories, it is called FAN FICTION for a reason!**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"Wait for me! Please Laxus slow down I can't move any more, it hurts too much!" Okay I can't stop complaining, okay, it hurts to move! He's made me walk for two days straight! I haven't had food or water or rest even! He took my keys and is making me walk Loke can't even come out! I can't take it anymore!

"Goddamn Laxus! I'm stopping here now! I will take my keys back go home find another partner who understands that I gotta eat, drink, sleep, and damn it pee!"

"Fine we will stop for food here and sleep, drink and yes we will stop for a bathroom break, also it is getting late so if you really need to pee now, go before the bigger animals go out for lunch."

As I leave he jokes over his shoulder.

"Don't forget now, don't use the poison ivy to wipe little Amazon! We are in the forest you know!"

"Damn thunder boy! Don't peek now!"

"I wouldn't even if you wanted me to!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I do look pretty damn hot so you saying I'm ugly!"

"Never, would I risk capital punishment for you Amazon?"

His voice fades as I walk out through the forest before completely dissolving the sound. It almost sounded like he was soothing me… I hear a sound, turning quickly I have my hand on the key before finding only a squirrel left in the wake. I can't help but laugh before looking up, and seeing something small but it has fangs. I can't help but run straight ahead and I don't hear it case but I think that it is okay for that. I really need to pee and get back to Laxus by now. I quickly pull my skirt up and panties down, as I pee very quickly, take a oak tree leaf and wipe finish that, pull panties up, skirt down then take a full run back to Laxus. I slide into camp tripping over a figure by the fire. Shit.

_**Laxus' POV:**_

"Lucy, you best be okay when you get back, maybe I should follow her for a little bit.…"

I mutter as I walk around the fire since no one can touch and or get near you while I'm around. I follow far behind after I step on a twig, I had seen what she saw, and boy was it fat and ugly little beastie! It looked almost like a bear, cow, and some type of lion had a bedroom party and someone forgot the condoms.

TIME BREAK

After killing it and skinning the bastard I sit down and cook the beast, note I know that they always say this no matter what but, this thing tastes like steak! For real I'm not kidding; it is boring here without Lucy. Hope she… speaking of the devil and she shall come!

"Hey Lucy you want some?"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"That is what attacked me, in the forest how did you find it?"

"The same way I find most my dinner! Looking for it since you were pathetic and just can't stand how you are so ignorant! It is like talking to a child, I'll bet you don't even know how to kiss don't you Lucy!"

"I do to!"

"Then prove it!"

I point to my lips and grin at her. She stamps her foot and yells at me more.

"Fine Laxus you win come here!"

She storms over to me and pulls my jacket to her as I slam into her soft chest. Although I'm not complaining about this I feel her hands run through my hair as she presses her lips to mine in a fierce kiss the fire behind her anger is slowly turning in to a fiery kiss of passion her fingers tangle through my hair as I lick her bottom lip and in her slight surprise she opens her mouth slightly as she proceeds to fight my tongue for dominance and she finally lets me win as I slowly let myself explore every place in her mouth and I find that she tastes like strawberries, and a little bit of something, I don't know what it is but it is something wild maybe even primal as I give and let her evict the moans from my throat after she found the sweet spot behind my ear where she pulls my hair behind my ear slightly as wraps a leg around my waist and makes me fall and I pull her down with us by not breaking the kiss so I can continue kissing her and I can't help but wonder, what does she think of me now?

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Love; that is what this feeling is right? The feeling of being wanted by someone and knowing that they want you, while you get lost in this feeling and the only thing you can comprehend is the taste of their mouth. Laxus tastes like cinnamon, beer and something dangerous, no like the forbidden thing you aren't allowed near and when you do you think that you are in danger but it tastes so good, like the forbidden fruits. That you weren't meant for me to eat, I love this feeling, and pulling his hair behind this ear I sever the moan waiting the back of his throat that after a while turns in to a primal growl as I shove him on the sleeping bag, I don't want this moment to end as we hit the bag. His hands wrapping around my tiny waist and sitting there on his chest out of air I can't help but pull back and just breathe for a moment. Looking into his eyes I see me, and all the primal passion I extracted from him during that kiss. God, I think I love that boy. Pulling apart again earning resentful groan from Laxus as I sit up on his I say to him.

"How about we just sit here and just camp out for the night I really am tired and you are… so, warm."

I yawn as I sniggle into his chest for the night, hopefully he'll never stop trying to protect me; he's all I have out here…

_**Otaku's Corner:**_

_**Okay everyone, I have had it with all this, I refuse to update until I get at least 6 reviews on this, they must be favorable or I will not update the next chapter, you can blame my family for my short temper, okay. Okay, thank you for listening to my rant so please! Please review!**_


	4. Sticky, Hot Water Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot that is mine! XD**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_Waking up in the morning I blink rapidly, turning on the surface I'm sleeping on, I hit a solid object, it's warm and strong my first thought is exactly what I say, _

"_Natsu, get the hell out of my bed dammit!" _

_A strong arm wraps around my waist. Crap that is not Natsu's arm. It's Laxus's, shit. _

"_Lilia? What, I thought you were dead. You smell so much like Lucy, she smells so nice but you smell better than Lucy, you smell like strawberries and Sakura's…" _

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! He thinks I'm some other girl! Whoa, whoa, whoa, why do I feel j- j- je- oh never mind that feeling I can even say it! Wait who's Lilia?_

"_Uh Laxus?"_

"_Lilia, wait Lucy!"_

"_Uh huh, you better believe it. And I have a question, who is Lilia?" _

_His face becomes stoic in his half- awake mode, as if remembering an extreme pain. _

"_Lilia, she was my woman, before Lucy was, I presume I'm still dreaming so I'll leave it at that. Dream Lucy, the real Lucy is very hot! And I used to love this one girl named Lilia, she was gorgeous, with a capital 'G' you see but she died and she never loved me, just the Duke's untrustworthy son! God I think I have died, I need to wake up now, so hit me please?" _

I smack myself instead…

I've jumped up in the middle of the meadow and by the looks of it. Laxus went out to catch breakfast since it is almost 4:30 in the morning, and I'm here all alone. God it's that dream, ever since we kissed and I got out of the woods the following day, good god he's said that name to me twice, once after I kissed him, and once after I woke up next to him, with my clothes on thank you very much, I know there are still a few of you who doubt my innocence, don't just doubt the fact that was the only time he'd kissed me….

I hear footsteps so I pretend to be asleep, I lie down and shut my eyes, my ears strain for the slightest bit of noise, I get one, breathing. Then that turns to swearing and then something like talking. I hear this,

"Silly little animal. You can never out run me…"

Of course that's my luck he talks to the dead animal! But I get one more slice of sensory pie, some more words.

"She is so pretty she actually looks like an angel sleeping there. Laxus just stop she isn't who the other was, she Lucy is ten times better, I think I may have to thank Cana after all, for sending her at least. Ugh I need some more sleep."

Rock strikes another rock, a slight _whoosh_ and a _puff_ then he is done and I am half asleep. When I hear the last bit of his echoing thoughts as he climbs in next to me, he's so warm, so safe. Focus Lucy! I hear the end of his sentence as I sleep.

"I love you now sleep deep before I have to get you up after the meat cooks to perfection, the way you like not burnt."

Waking up hours later I couldn't help but think to myself if I'm always dreaming, then I never want to wake up I laugh as I wake and stretch my entire body lengthens as I move my refreshed muscles I stand up long enough to collapse on a log. The first thing I say this morning to Laxus is this

"Laxus I'm sore, all over, and I'm hungry!"

"Geez, you are such a whiny little kid!"

"Oh yeah, you liked the way I whined for you last night when you kissed me!"

"That may be true but still you whine far too much girlie! Eat now!"

As he blushes he shoves food in my face that he got earlier. I laugh and bit his hand gently instead. I joke with him.

"You taste just as good! But I can't eat you that would be called cannibalism, which is frowned on in the world!"

"Do you ever just shut up and eat something before I hit you stupid girl?"

I laugh and pretend to think about it, as I say,

"Laxus you taste better!" I lunge at his lips as he gasps in surprise at my actions. God I love that taste, cinnamon and something not right. Something wild and almost wrong… hell if this is wrong I don't wanna ever be right! I was such a good girl, but it's so much more fun to be bad!

Now, of all the times, Loke has taken the liberty to look in on me.

"Princess, where are you at?"

"Loke I'm right here! Leave me alone right now before I have to close your gate! Please!"

"Lucy! How could you say that to me? I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"I can say that because I'm still strong enough to shut you out!"

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I want to pull them back in, rewind, reverse, delete, take back, forget the words were spoken, however you want to say it. Crap in the kitchen… I respond faster this time.

"Loke, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that please pretend that I never said that!"

I stand up to walk towards him, but he backs away. His voice poetically pierces the air like the knife of an assassin, never making more sound than necessary.

"Lucy, no need for you to apologize for my poor timing, it truly is my fault. Next time I'll ask Hologram about what you are uh 'doing' is a good way to put it… see you tomorrow Princess, remember if you need _any one_ of my _services_, do feel the need to call on all we could have make up s-"

"Loke! Really, now of all these times, you wanna talk about make up s- you know what i mean. anyway We gotta get going now ok? ok, bye!"

"Princess, you aren't getting off that easy, at least give me a kiss!" He taps on his cheek in a playful manner.

I sigh and nod, leaning in i have my lips centimeters from his chhek as he turns and i endup kissing his lips. Okay, i'm not yelling, or pushing him away so what, it isn't that bad right? Okay i know that wasn't an accident! I push him away playfully but he gets the memo and backs off.

"Loke, you are in deep shit with me ok?" I say it sweetly.

"Eh, whatever i love it when you give me shit, it is really hot to see you mad, you look really hot now by the way."

By the end of our conversation he sounds like his old playboy self again. He winks and then dissolves into the gold light of a Spirit returning to the Celestial Plain. I slump back down onto the bed. Laxus turns to me, and says in fake exasperation while throwing his hands to the sky.

"Great, this just great, you are officially making me feel stupid! Is there something going on between you two anyway Lucy?"

"Oh boy, here he goes again… let the rant continue since there is no point in stopping the thunder clouds now…" I laugh kind heartedly as he plays along with the game.

"Well then if you refuse to answer me I think I need to just check with Loke, here let me call him for you! Lo-"

"Okay! Enough you win, there is nothing between us, nothing like you and I have I swear! I care about you in a way I don' care about Loke! Just calm down thunder boy before we both regret it!"

"Think you have been thunderstruck little Amazon?"

"Why think when I can know?"

I bite his bottom lip coyly as he tucks some hair behind my cheek tenderly. I can't help but joke at this moment,

"Laxus, you do know that at my table we were placing bets in who would end up with who, and if you even had a heart, I bet that you had a heart, but not that I would end up with you. I guess Natsu, Gray, and even Erza owe me 70'000 jewels each. Huh rent will be taken care of now!"

"Cute, Luce, very cute."

Then he kisses me, it isn't like the earlier ones he has given me, filled to the brim and then some, overflowing with passion and lust. No, this is a kiss that just simply means, I love _you_ and you are _mine_, it is light like a butterfly's wings. Not overpowering, just, it just is nice. It feels nice, seems nice, like there is no ulterior motive behind the world. There is just the here and now, me and him, no one else just us. And, and it feels nice. I pull back after a moment and look up through the trees, the sun has risen to the point I know the exact time.

"Crap, Laxus we need to go soon! It is already 8:30 am!"

"Lucy! Wait you can read the time in the sky? And help pack up then!"

"Well I am a Celestial Spirit Mage! I use the Spirits, they come from the sky, and you go figure it out! And by the way, the camp is packed up, did you look around? Loke cleaned and packed everything up before he left; he is fast like that…"

"Well we still need to pack the sleeping bag you know…"

"Yeah, I know come on hurry up, I wanna get this done, this mission is getting old, real fast…"

"What are you saying, Lucy?"

"I am not saying anything I just want this mission over with, I hate to have friend withdrawals… it really sucks."

"I see."

"I get up in a very bad move lets go ok?"

"Yeah sure ok let's go."

"Okay, thanks let's go."

I walk off towards the bag and slightly yank it out from under him not expecting it he flies off backwards, into a pile of sticky tree sap, face first.

_**Laxus's POV: **_

One moment I'm looking at Lucy as she grabs the bottom of the sleeping bag, the next moment I'm starring right up at the tree's leaves and the sky. It then takes me a moment while I figure out about how I got there. I-…

She-…

No way-…

Yes she did! She pulled that sleeping bag right out from under me! Damn it Lucy! I shot back up on my feet after wiping my hands on my shirt from the tree sap on my face. I pick her up off hers. Much to my delight, she squeals in shock, I think to myself_ what now Lucy? This is a little thing called Karma, and I am the delivery boy. Hah!_ Yet either I have horrid luck or this another set of Karma, I fell back down the 'Rabbit Hole' and now stuck on the ground, in tree sap, in the woods, with Lucy stuck to me from the goo. Great… just great… now I'm stuck to you… literally crap. I stand up as she scooted back, that did _**not**_ work. I just made her fall over anyways… _ok I have an idea! Now I just need to tell Lucy…_

"Tell me what Laxus?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah so what you wanna tell me?"

"Well I have an idea to get unstuck but I'm not so sure how comfortable you are with the idea…"

"Laxus, don't dance around it, what idea?"

"Well, if we get into the hot spring there, the water may also unstick us, it is only tree sap, after all. But if we're still stuck afterwards then we'll ne-need to t-t-t-t-take off our s-s-shirts…"

"LAXUS DREYAR NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I GETTING IN THE WATER WITH YOU, AND TALKING MY SHIRT OFF!"

"It was a bad idea, yes but how are we gonna go pee if we are stuck like this!"

"I don't know! UGH crap, fine Laxus but if you do anything pervy so help me Erza; you will die!"

"Okay, Lucy but we can't exactly turn around and change in an outta clothing you know! An there is no way in a cold hell that this Jacket, my headphones, and my favorite pants are getting wet here, it is way too cold, and I don't want my nipples to show if I get really cold!"

"Pfft! Aren't I supposed to say that? And you're really are afraid of cold nipples! I didn't know that was even a phobia!"

"Don't laugh at me! It's not funny, you'd freak out if I could see yours!"

"Yeah sure, fine ok let's get this over with please!"

_**Lucy's POV:**_

We somehow manage to walk, conjoined at the chest, to the hot spring. After, I have to help him take off his jacket and pants, trust me this was a very embarrassing moment! Have you ever had to help some guy take off his pants, jacket, and headphones? NO, you have _**not**_! This is scary shit! I hated it okay, not all of it… just the headphones per say, but any ways, I had to help him strip! It felt like we were about to have sex!

"Laxus, HOT, THE WATER IS TOO HOT! Eek!"

"Lucy! We haven't even stepped in to it yet! Calm down and just one step at a time; wait a second, you're going in completely clothed?"

"Uh hell yeah, I'm not stripping out of my skirt for you here nah uh! No way in holy hell, I don't care if you're hot! I don't care if I wanna kiss you senseless I will not take my skirt off in front of you!"

"L-Lucy, wait you think I'm hot, you want to make out with me, and yet you don't take off your already mini, miniskirt? Girls really, really confuse me!"

"Can it! Okay just shut up! And if you don't think I have the guts to take off my skirt go ahead watch and just help me then it is hell of hard to take off unattached to you any ways!"

I yank at the clingy material in frustrated anger, seeing as how I realized, that is exactly what he wants me to do! Crap in the kitchen! I get dumped in the water head first with Laxus. Shit! Okay swim up, breathe, stand, and push away until we can dissolve all the sap. It is _**not**_ working!

"Laxus?"

"What?"

"D-do we have to take our shirts off?"

"Hope not, then it will be really awkward, I don't want you to see me naked!"

"Laxus do NOT turn into Gray, please!"

Ok Lucy, calm yourself down! I'm fine, it isn't like the others at the guild haven't seen you naked, and lord only knows how many times Natsu and Gray came in at the wrong moment before! Ok just calmly take it off, synchronize each other's movements so you don't get tangled up in the sap covered cloth… Yes my shirt is off and I'm not screwed!

Whoop! Whoop! Ok now I'm a little cold. I duck under the water quickly; Laxus makes a snide comment first.

"Whoa! Is the Amazon so scared at showing some skin to the thunder, after all, might get a little chill, with only those on…"

He gestures to my bikini; I use them as undergarments when it isn't summer. Wait! Crap, this makes my boobs look even larger! Yes, all you pervs out there, it is possible that my boobs can look bigger!

"Perv, stop looking at, my boobs they are mine peeper!"

"I uh never I okay, but they are huge! I mean give me a break! I mean, I slept on those last night and thought they were pillows! I think you are hot! Okay, very hot, and I wanna do you a lot more than I should, but we both make sacrifices here!"

"Wait, you think I'm really hot and you really, really wanna screw me?"

"Hell yeah, I do…"

I rise up outta the water a little, just so you can see the tops of my breasts through the warm, clear water.

"Laxus, I wanna get going now, are our clothes dried now?"

"Yea, probably I'll go check." Checks our clothing, "yup, they dried, let's go, we can move on our own!"

_**Otaku's corner:**_

_**Do not hate me please! I have the end already planned out for you all, now I'm finding the filler things! Please do not be mad!**_

_**Read and Review please, next update for reviews is 13 please review for updates! Please and thank you, if you do!**_


	5. Welcome to the Bar, Laxus sings!

_**Disclaimer: I own my brain and scary good ideas XD so yeah. Fairy Tail belongs to its rightful owner.**_

_**Laxus's POV:**_

"On the road again, oh on the road again, we are on the road again!"

Lucy continues to sing the one song I wish never existed. Shoot me please, I beg you! Right now honestly, if I had to choose between song tortures, an being eaten alive by a monster Erza defeats; I would take that damned monster! Lucy has a very beautiful singing voice I freely admit that I find it irresistible, but this song is truly hell. Ack, this is hell.

"Lucy for the umpteenth time just shut your mouth and walk! We are almost there! The Bar's up the street, do you have her name figured out yet?"

"Oh! I figured it out the moment you handed it to me. The client must be young, her name is Alice. That was such an easy clue. Let us go see, okay. Race ya!"

She takes of like Natsu did after he slipped over Erza's shortcake. Heh the poor fool, murder was a valid thought that evening! Well, I think he was erh, bagged and very well tagged if you get what I am saying. She was down and drowned after the week ended! Now as for Natsu, he makes sure she was well cared for by Jellal before taking his leave from her presence. Mystogan gave her a letter from Jellal, when he then decided to pass along the message that he made a jail bird move. I learned lessons to well from them… hah! That was entertainment at its best! Walking in to the bar Lucy wears the outfit, as a young hostess looks at her in awe. The girl in the lateness of the day she later said, she forgot herself for moment.

"You are _her_ aren't you?"

Lucy smiles and bends down to the small Irish looking child.

"Aye and I wanna guess you are Alice Fern no?"

"Aye how did you know? Are you from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, little one, I am Lucy and this is my good friend Laxus Dreyar, we came from the Guild all the way to this for the mission, does your Mommy know that you are having us for the mission?"

"M-my Mommy was killed by the bad people in the bar… but my Dad said I could call for you!"

"Can we meet him, your brother as well please?"

I look around the bar. Nice place, though so I comment.

"Well uh, Alice right?"

"Yeah, and you are Laxus, right? You look weird, a scar, and a really pretty girl next to you, what isn't there for this to be an erotic manga?"

Both of us shriek in a 'what!' kind of phase as we fall on our butts very _**ungracefully**_ even for us…

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Wow! I never expected to be in this kind of place and then hearing a girl who did this without a mother, her brother is not here she says, I wonder how true that is, and her father supposedly knows about this… hmm I wonder how much of this she is afraid of; in her bar at least.

"Alice, where are the bad men? And uh excuse me how old are you?"

"Oh! I'm seven! And the men love it when the ladies sing on Open Mic Night. Which you will be hosting tomorrow, also my brother will be home tomorrow. His name is Yokai, he will be asleep in the morning, he works late for the bartending."

"Seven! Wow! Okay well then if I am working the microphone then shouldn't you show me how to work it and we can mess around?"

"Oh yeah! Here! I got it come with me okay? It is right here. All you do is plug it in to the magic generator, and then listen…"

A few well known songs come on as we all sway and dance with the music. Alice seems to have a good time, green eyes sparkling, red hair falling in waves down her back, smiling and such. Laxus on the other hand, he is just sitting there laughing at us as we prance around the room. Alice ties on my heels as I teach her the simplest dance I ever learned, the waltz.

~Time Break to next day!~

After teaching Alice to waltz around the bar, I decided to let her wear my heels like the first time. We had been practicing without them since she stepped all over me feet with them. If you thought it doesn't hurt, then tell that to my poor bruised aching feet!

"Ode the funniness of sweet society, sister what are you doing to this girl?"

"Yokai, you are back?"

"I walk down after getting up, since I got home later yesterday, after hearing you click clacking through the great halls in this beautiful woman's heels little sister!"

"Oh! Go to hell Yokai! After all, your name does mean demon! Go home for once and leave me alone! These people are here to help me! This is my friend, Lucy; uh what was your last name again Lucy?"

"Oh, well I am a Heartfilia."

"That's right! Lucy Heartfilia! And her friend is Laxus Dreyar! From Fairy Tail, I filled out a mission slip to get rid of the bad guild guys who killed Mom…"

"Ah, I see, does our Dad, know, I think not. Also what makes you think a runaway heiress and a future Guild master will help us any?"

"I am not sure, but I at least hope that they can do something! Or else we may as well kiss the rest of the family good bye as well Yokai!"

"I know what we have lost now! Do you? I suspect these guild members haven't lost anything more important to them then their cash rewards!"

I step in and yank him out of Alice's face and grab him by the chin.

"_Don't even think of yelling at her anymore…_ my Mother died when I was younger than Alice, my father treated me like crap. I sat there for too many years and just took it! Now I am not about to sit here and watch you yell at her about our personal lives you pig headed monster! Especially when I can get up and do something about it! Jerks go to hell!"

I slam the bar door and sit under the Sakura tree out front. Letting the sweet cherry smell waft under my nose during the spring breeze, sitting there I cry. Footsteps sound on the grass and long red hair plop next to me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine see!" I fake a smile and wipe the tears out of my eyes. And stand up brushing my skirt off. I offer out my hand and smile at Alice. She takes it and I pull her up. And brushes off the sakura petals from her hair, I pull off the one flower and place right behind her left ear. She looks up and smiles a huge smile and we walk back inside. The customers are already there and the guys decided to entertain the people by singing, the guys had obviously took requests, since here is her brother, standing arm in arm with Laxus, singing the one song that sent me into peals of laughter, they are in the middle of the song _Barbie girl_ by Aqua. Oh the beloved humor of this world. The sight was like this. Laxus started off.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world,"

"Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Yokai sings after Laxus opens.

I look to Alice and we share the 'Kodak' moment look as she runs to get the video camera and I stand silent releasing giggles in tome with the music. Alice returns silently but quickly with a running video camera aimed at Laxus and Yokai, arm in arm singing. We let it roll catching the next half just in time.

"You can brush my hair,"

"Undress me everywhere…" They sing the next part together.

"Imagination, life is your creation!"

Now it is Laxus again.

(A/N: to spare all readers, Laxus is in **bolds**, and Yokai is in _italics_.)

**Come on Barbie let's go Party!**

_Ah, ah, ah yeah, _

_**Come on Barbie let's go Party!**_

_Oo whoa oo whoa!_

_Oh I am having so much fun Ken! _

**Well Barbie, we are just getting started!**

_Ooh! I love you Ken! _

The song ends as Alice and I laugh our asses off failing to a heap on the floor. We face the camera to us and say.

"This is Alice and Lucy from boy watch and we would like to thank Laxus Dreyar and Yokai Fern, for giving us all a great example on how sneaky girls get the most fun. Buh bye now!"

We save the video and turn off the camera and turn to look at them, each wearing a face of fear and disbelief. They race to us.

"You two did _**not **_just post that to the internet right!"

Maybe, maybe not, depends what is in it for us." Alice smiles gleefully.

"You little brat it better not be on the internet!" Yokai screams

I laugh harder at his anger. And sit on the stool clutching her sides.

"A-A-Alice, I think it is okay to you know t-tell him that we only saved it, nothing more."

"Yes! I agree. Yokai we never posted it just taped your sorry butt for Father! Whenever he gets home today! And, WE GOT YOU!"

Alice can't stop her laughter as she slides down the wall laughing harder than she should be able to. I laugh as well almost falling back off the stool except for both the boys' quick thinking. Yokai grabs me the same time Laxus does. Laxus gives a warning growl to Yokai as I half ass smack Laxus' arm. I go and help Alice stand up.

"Alice, have you got to mess with the karaoke machine?"

"No not yet, do y-"

"Yes, we can I want you to pick the song though, I have played with these things once before, a long time ago, during Halloween{1}…"

"YEAH!"

She gives a delighted shriek of excitement and slams in the code number of a song. She punches in 2-15-25-18{2}

Dance or party music fills the room as the song begins, we have separate mics and I sing first.

"Lucy's parts will be in **bold print**. And Alice's are in _italic print_. Both of you girl's parts will be in _**bold italic print**_." A robotic style, mechanical voice says after we typed in our names. The song starts as we take places on stage.

_**Hey there sugar baby, saw you twice at the pop show,**___

We make a gesture of club dancing while doing this. Shaking our hips and tossing our hair about while shaking our heads, my next line is obviously not fit for Alice to sing, I doubt she even thinks about kissing boys yet! Since I somehow get stuck singing it, I look at Laxus and sing my line.

**You taste like glitter mixed with rock and roll!**

Heh, he noticed, he blushed, hook line sinker.

_**I like you a lot, lot think you're really hot, hot!**_

We hip bump on the repeated word while dropping down, and doing a short spin and we pop up in time to do a hip bump. I will say we are good! And she has an amazing voice for a seven year old girl!

_I know you think you're special when we dance all crazy Glamaphonic, electronic disco baby!_

We each have a cordless mic so we do a quick cartwheel on the large stage and manage a back hand walkover, all in perfect synchronization. The guys look up at us like 'damn, they can do that without practicing what the hell!'

_**I like you a lot, lot, all we want is hot, hot! **_

We repeat the gesture did before but during 'hot, hot!' we fan ourselves instead. Some shot glasses were lined up for us on the bar; I take two of Alice's so I'll end up on the worst side of the drunken state.

_**Boys, Boys, Boys!**_

_We like boys in cars! Boys, Boys, Boys!_

She mimics driving having a steering wheel jerking it to one side and then another.

**Boys who buy us drinks in bars! Boys, Boys, Boys!**

I grab a full shot glass; Alice poured it for this before starting the song in the first place, I down it faster than you would think possible just to keep on time!

_**Boys with hairspray and denim Boys, Boys, Boys!**_

I run my hands down my denim skirt while she runs hers up the thighs of her jeans.

_**We love them! We love them!**_

We do a heart shape with our hands and pull it forward and back twice while starting the vocals. We quickly exchanged out mics for wireless headsets instead.

_Oooh whoa a oh ooh_

**Oooh noo oooh oh ooh**

_Baby is a bad boy with some retro sneakers!_

She does one jump before crunching down to touch her shoes as she then front flips over.

**Let's go see The Killers and make out in the bleachers!**

_**I like you a lot, lot think you're really hot, hot!**_

**Let's go to the party heard our buddies the DJ**

**Don't forget my lipstick I left it in your ashtray!**

I make it look like I grabbed someone and is dragging them to a party while I quickly stop, and reach of something in the middle of a 'car' where the ashtray would be.

_**I like you a lot, lot, all we want is hot, hot!**_

_I'm not lose, I like to party_

She puts her hands over her head and does this weird kickstand flip combo I didn't think possible in those clothes.

**Let's get lost in your Ferrari!**

I wink at the suggestive lines and smile to Laxus who then reddens a lot.

_**Not psychotic or dramatic and that is that it!**_

We both make a pouty face as though someone has insulted us.

**I Love it when you call me legs!**

I kick up a leg and hold it there in the air long enough to barely run my hand from ankle to knee then quickly kick it down again.

_In the morning buy me eggs!_

_**Watch your heart when were together, boys like you love me forever!**_

We cross our hearts and fold our arms like we died and lean back quickly but pop back to being centered.

_Oooh whoa a oh ooh_

**Oooh noo oooh oh ooh**

_Oooh whoa a oh ooh_

**Oooh noo oooh oh ooh**

_**Boys, Boys, Boys!**_

_We like boys in cars! Boys, Boys, Boys!_

**Boys who buy us drinks in bars! Boys, Boys, Boys!**

This is the third shot! When did she find time to pour all of these without me noticing!

_**Boys with hairspray and denim Boys, Boys, Boys!**_

_**We love them! We love them!**_

_**Boys, Boys, Boys!**_

_We like boys in cars! Boys, Boys, Boys!_

**Boys who buy us drinks in bars! Boys, Boys, Boys!**

Now I really am wondering shot number four down the hatch! I see one more on the table and sigh. I am at a bar so why not! Just one final shot to send off the song!

_**Boys with hairspray and denim Boys, Boys, Boys!**_

_**We love them! We love them!**_

_**Boys, Boys, Boys!**_

_We like boys in cars! Boys, Boys, Boys!_

**Boys who buy us drinks in bars! Boys, Boys, Boys!**

Okay! This is the last shot! Wow that stuff is good!

The song slowly fades out as we finish dancing happily on the stage like we were being filmed… wait oh shit we are!

"Laxus whatever -your -middle –name -is Dreyar! Put that camera down now! And how much of that did you record!"

"Yokai Kisumu Fern, oh sweet shitting cattle! He is recording us live!"

"Wait how can you tell?"

"Because, the Wi-Fi light is on!"

Yokai looks down at the camera settings.

"Oops, I guess it is heh, but thankfully I never hit stream to… (Insert magic globe files, aka internet for sorcerers, here)"

I give a slight shriek of utter terror, which mutates into a battle cry fit of Natsu and Gray when they fight. I yawn and look at the huge Grandfather clock by the upper part of the 'L' shaped stairwell. I take one look of the classic style bar, and ask where my room is so I can crash. Which as soon as changing, I do. The last thing I am aware of before sleep is the passing thought of, 'I am going to have on hell of a head ache! That was strong shit! Stronger than Sake'!

**{1}****(A/N: this was a reference to another story, They Just had to intervene, check it out if you have time please! Review that one and tell me what you think of it)**

{2}**(A/N: those numbers if looked at in an alphabetical sense, spell out the word BOYS, which the name of the song was Boys, Boys, Boys by Lady Gaga.)**

**Otaku's Corner!**

**This is the fifth installment of Thunderstruck! And WOW! I must say! This is my second update in one day! I am amazing! Now, I will require the number 18 to show up on the reviews mark that is all! And then I will update! Ja 'ne **


	6. So This is Only the Second Month Now?

_**Disclaimer: okay when has anyone not legally an adult, ever owned something this awesome? Well except for the plot that is all mine!**_

_**Alice's POV:**_

Lucy, I wonder if she knew half of what I had, like the missing mother, would she understand hating your father? I hope so.

"Lucy-chan, uh I have a question."

She woke up early with me the next morning to clean the bar and help me make breakfast for everyone. She looks up from her spot at the bar she is cleaning smiling.

"What's up Alice?"

"Well I was wondering, if someone didn't like their father at all then would you not like them?"

"I would think they are amazing why? Oh, let me guess you can't stand your father?"

"Aye, I think he changed after the bad guys took Momma away and killed her."

I grab a piece of cheese form the table top and walk to the kitchen to grab a towel. Lucy is leaning on the polished marble smiling at me.

"I think that it is gonna be okay. I will go and kill those jerks! I promi-"

"Lucy~!" A singsong voice yells.

"Yes?" She sings back.

"Come here!" It sings.

"No way, I am busy!"

"Cut the crap Amazon! Go visit the demon boy, I have no time for Yokai…stupid bitch…" the voice mutters more about Lucy as I walk upstairs. The voice thinking I'm Lucy no doubt says

"Baby, I missed you, and a hand reaches out where her waist would have been as coated arm swings out just missing my head, Laxus. The stupid erotic manga fan! "I am not Lucy!"

"Huh? Oh shit! Alice?"

"YES! LUCY SAVE ME! LAXUS IS GOING TO RAPE ME WHILE THINKING I AM YOU AND YELLING OUT YOUR NAME!"

Roars, come from down stairs, then they start making words.

"LAXUS! YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH! STUPID EXCUSE OF A MAN! GIVE ME ALICE YOU- YOU SON OF AN- (_**A/N:**_ I can swear very vehemently because of C.O.D and X-box live… so now be warned, Princess here has been to a bar… her mouth acts like it is a gutter of you get but I will sensor it due to rating, full in the blanks if you know the true worse word!) YOU SON OF AN ANAL RAPING, MONKEY LICKING, PANSY LOVING, HARPY'S INFESTED, BLONDE, SCARED, LITTLE BITCH WHO ROLLS IN YOUR OWN JACK AND SHIT! GIVE ME THE GIRL!" My jaw hits the floor as I run to Lucy.

"Lucy-Nee, can you teach me to swear like that?"

"Y-You heard of all that?" she turns to a red blushing juvenile. "Oh shit… as for you, Alice, go down and mix me a drink, make mine a 'Kiss on the Lips'… me and bad kisser-, I mean Laxus need to talk…"

I snicker, start singing a corny song, and walk down stairs grabbing Bourbon and Apricot Nectar. Mixing the drink, I wait and wonder what could be going on upstairs.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"Was what she said true?"

"Partially, you see, I heard footsteps and thinking it was you, I uh reached out and grabbed for where your waist would have been but I grabbed some of her hair, I said your name but that is where the story's similarities end, cause then she screamed out that, and you growled out this… and the rest is what you saw… Lucy."

"Okay, uh well, this is awkward… you and I, uh well sorry for calling you all of what I did…"

"Uh yeah, I am sorry; I uh didn't think that you should have been able to control myself and to then wait long enough to be able to see the red hair instead of your blonde."

"Why thank you. And uh plug ears, I yell loudly." He does as I tell him to. "ALICE! YOU WERE WRONG! LAXUS IS SAFE NOW, UH GO READ YOUR EROTIC MANGAS!" Laughing Laxus and unplugs his ears, he laughs harder. "I could hear everything you said! Every single little cold disgusting truth about her habit you said." He scrunches up his face as I laugh hysterically. Well her yelling what she did though makes sense. After all Yokai told me the same thing he told Alice.

"Remember if you get grabbed by one of the drunker guys, and they try something stupid; yell a 'rape' phrase and I or someone will help you. Even in this bar the rape statuses are very low. Like one in every fifteen years, we have been open for fifteen years so yeah our bar is safe."

I do not want to make number two. Laxus looks at my face, with worry. Misreading my silent thought.

"Lucy clam down, I won't hurt you, okay?"

"Oh! No I wasn't worried about you per say, I am worried about the jobs, it has been two months already we are in February! I finally have to wait on the Ebon Bower Guild and the Master, Rye. They were farmers but they failed miserably in that retrospect and turned to thievery, thus Ebon Bower formed. Gray, the stupid freezer he is, notices when I am stressed and makes some joke to lighten my mood or just fights with Natsu to make me laugh, sadly he isn't here with me damn… Virgo appears with a note in hand. Loke instructed, it to be given to me.

"Mistress! I have a note," she pants, "I have the note from Master Gray, he sent it with direct orders for you to reply on the back. Will I be punished?"

"No, Virgo, you will not be punished, so what does it say." I extend my hand for the paper. Virgo gives it to me.

_**Lucy, **_

_**Why the hell can I feel that you are so depressed all the way out here, and are you even alive! We haven't heard form you in two whole solid months! DAMN IT! Write back, here is Natsu's part now.**_

_**Hey Luce, we had to stop ice balls from racing out to bring back to us and killing Laxus-kun in the process. I miss you; we have been paying your rent. By the way, your bed is cold without you! Now here is Erza!**_

_**Hello Lucy-san, Natsu was just put in restraints because he was going to go get Gray and bring you back by force, they are insane without you! They have even risked punishment from me! Please hurry back!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Team We NEED LUCY!**_

"Mistress, how do you wish to respond to this?"

"Fetch me some paper. NOW VIRGO!"

"A-Ah of course Mistress!"

She brings me some paper quickly. As I write even quicker.

_**Dear Team Natsu,**_

_**I AM ALIVE, OKAY AND WELL FED! Also Gray I am not depressed anymore I promise I love you Nii-chan! And no, you can't come get me, I will be home in a few more months to a few more weeks, this damn guild is good, if you can pull up information on the guild Ebon Bower much obliged. **_

_**NATSU DRAGNEEL! STAY HOME! You both are the brothers I never had and even though you can be annoying I love you. You all are my Nakama, I love you. **_

_**Erza, thank you for telling me I will make sure to punish them accordingly upon return, be kind to them Nee-sama, I will come home soon.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Lucy, missing Team WE NEED LUCY!**_

"There we are, Virgo send this to Gray, Natsu, and Erza of Team Natsu. Please for me."

"Aye, yes Mistress right away and soon, so do you wish for a reply?"

"Sure why not, reply included. Now please go." I curtsy as she bows and leaves just as fast. Laxus quirks an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, they are my brothers, and sister, not my lovers. That for appearances sake is Yokai. And I am one hot Girlfriend!" Turning around I take my shirt off and throw it at his face as I walk out of the upper room and pull out my bar shirt, which is a shirt with the Bar's logo on it. The logo is a bar stool, on the bar stool is a crown and in the crown there is only one jewel.

Walking upstairs I find Yokai in absolute fear. Obviously, oblivious to me.

"L-Lucy! Oh god, what if the people take Lucy!"

He turns around to see me.

"OH! Lucy! I- uh crap… did you hear my freak out thingy?"

"The last bit, not much else why? And they won't take me, Alice, you, and Laxus will protect me! Right?"

"OF COURSE WE WILL STUPID!"

He yells in my face I yelp and step back.

"ACK! Gomen, Lucy I am a bit eh, how to put it… ah jumpy… yes that is it! These people have me jumpy."

"Calm down, I will be fine I promise…" I was about to say more when a loud smack and bang came from down stairs, followed by speech.

"LUCY PLEASE SAVE ME! THIS GUY GRABBED ME!"

"I AM ON MY WAY Alice! Just a sec… okay Yokai I gotta go…"

Racing to the stairs I look down seeing a ledge that if I drop to, I won't die. So I stand on the edge of the railing, flip over to where I am dangling. And say "See you around Yokai!" Winking I drop to the floor.

And I am not dead. In pain, but not dead, well I did say I wouldn't die; never said it wouldn't hurt…

"Alice? Where are you?"

"LUCY!"

That was a shrill shriek. I panic. And spin around to find some guy with a Fu Manchu holding her by the arm on top of his table. He has cracked teeth and speaks in a low hiss.

"Now, table girl, dance for us…"

"Sir, I am sorry, but we do not offer such services in this bar, I would hate to lose your patronage but if that kind of thing is what you wish to partake in, then please visit the lower parts of town…"

"Oh, Lucy is her I presume kitten?"

She can only nod and squeak in fear. He smirks.

"Little kitten, then leave, I would much rather have the lynx than its kit. Go, and bring us more drinks."

I puff up in anger.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT I AM NOT SOME TABLE TOP DANCER WHO SIMPLY STRIPS FOR EVERYONE IN A STUPID BAR! AND EVEN IF I _**WAS**_, OF WHICH I AM _**NOT**_, I STILL WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING FOR THE LIKES OF _**YOU**_! YOU, YOU LOW LIFE, NO YOU ARE FAR WORSE!" I take a calming breath before I go hoarse. "You are the very, dirt I walk on, the drunkard's vomit everyone moves around to step in, because it is gross, disgusting, smelly, and not even worth the effort of walking through. I am so very sorry to have ever made your acquaintance scum!"

"WENCH! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN SUCH A VILE MANNER? YOU LOW LIFE WHORE!"

A man with a strange dark tower tattoo walks up to the perverted jerk. He smiles, in a strange hazy sort of way. Then, slaps the man so hard he hits the floor getting flung off the chair. Looking to me, I see the man is white, with barley colored hair. He speaks in a clam, collected manner, much like that of a man who has had to deal with panicky women before.

"Excuse me miss, I am sorry that this man had bothered you and your young friend, or is she a cousin of some sort?"

"Oh, no thank you very much, no need to apologize us it was sort of our fault... Alice, the girl you speak of, is not my cousin; she is my boyfriend's younger sister. If you will excuse my lack of manners but I am Lucy, Lucy H."

"And I am Rye, Rye Wheatly. Please don't laugh it is true. And this idiot is my baby brother, Barely Wheatly. Yes we do feel the shame… Now please Lucy, uh can we get a drink?"

"Yeah," Bending down I look to Barely, "and what can you have, you don't look much older than Alice…"

The small brown haired boy smiles sadly, "Well that is because I am eight, she is almost my age…" He blushes at the mention of Alice. I smile and speak, "Well if you ever wanna tell her how you feel, find me, we don't serve drinks to children, unless they work here but, well you can have 'Liquid Courage' okay? It always works!"

Rye looks down and nudges him suggestively, "Think I'd take her up on it now squirt, you don't find girls like these every freaking year! Or at the Guild little one, better yet, can he stay here with you, I am afraid he'd drool all the way home, trains only have one window seat, and I need to stick my head out that heh, I think it is bad enough that I will need it since Miss Lucy has me drooling out of my brain anyway… oh geez I think I will shut up now… she is probably taken anyways…"

Oh shit! That is right, plan wise I am supposed to be Yokai's girlfriend, although I did mention it I swear…

"Sadly true, the boy with the black hair is my boyfriend, Yokai Kisumu Fern…"

I add a dreamy smile at the end but snap out of it quickly smiling. And I decide that I can add the cheese to this plan even though the end result requires him blowing up at me, me yelling at him, and then getting the head of Ebon Bower to come to my rescue, good god, stupid plans made by son of an Irishman! Ugh…

"So how do you like Ebon Bower or the guild itself?"

"It looks like a place made up of honest and quite handsome young men. Oh hang on a moment, Barley,"

I grab a shot glass and the bottle of fruit flavored sake that way it isn't so bitter, "try this, sweetheart, go get her after this shot."

Winking I hand him the shot, fill him up, and watch him down it like a professional, and then set the glass down, in a slight daze I push him to Alice and say out to them "Behave! An Alice, be nice." Whispering to him I laugh "Go get her tiger." He smiles as Alice introduces herself. He looks to me with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin.

"If you wanted to talk to me alone you could have said so to me, Barley is used to girls wanting to just talk to me…"

"Was it that obvious?" I twirl my hair around my finger shifting my center of balance forward so my breasts fill out the bra I am wearing better. Good god the shame!

"Just a little bit my love." He touches my cheek, in the background of our chit chat about the each other we hear Yokai make his big entrance. Growling he asks "Alice, have you seen my woman?"

Alice is supposed to pull off her angry voice, since she is supposed to like me over her brother's others, she does a good job.

"Yokai, _**she**_ has a name! _**Her **_name is Lucy! Good God! You are a terrible boyfriend! Go to hell!"

"Little bitch shut up!"

"Have you been drinking again? Lucy hates it when you do this especially when you are drunk! You should bathe…"

"Stupid ero-manga addict, you are not our mother, she died, so just shut up and let me know where my broad is at!"

"And I said, you stupid booze soaked jerk, _**her**_ name is Lucy, and I will be happy if she leaves you! Better yet have _**Lucy**_ take me too I can't stand you either! And _**Lucy**_ is over there!"

"That stupid whore can't keep herself outta another man's pants or off his-"

"Enough!" Alice screams as I stop swaying and chatting with Rye, I visibly pale, honestly how well he is playing that part of the 'scary' boyfriend; it isn't very hard…

"Lucy is my best friend! Give it a rest!"

She runs with Barely up the stairs crying, I will assume that_, __**that**_ was true pent up anger… he walks towards em as I pale farther than Lisanna and Mirajane's hair…

"You…" one word has never scared me so much. "You shouldn't be with other men, especially with your eh, reputational records…"

Puffing up at mention of my chastity I snap even this wasn't planned.

"Well I didn't think that chasing stripper tail was apt either but at least I kept my mouth shut, and let you drink her under the friggin table and then let you screw her in the bedroom we share! You jackass get the hell away from me! All you do is yell at me and call me a whore, or even just _**her**_ would you even know who I was if Alice never told you! Or would I just be called _**her**_!"

Screaming I run out of the room and behind the corner. Listening to Rye kick his ass.

"Man, why did you just go that far? She did nothing wrong you son of a bitch!"

"What, you mean with her? Please, what was her name again, Luigi? No Lune, nope…"

"It is Lucy you douche! Get the hell away from her! And stay that way or else…" I hear him step away from him and start to walk away coming to me. In a panic of who it is I hurry my breathing, and put my fingers in my eyes really quick to irritate them and make them red and weepy. Rye comes around the corner and smiles sadly. Grabbing my hands and gently keeping them away from my face.

"Lucy, sweetheart, you are beautiful don't let that bastard tell you otherwise, once you and the girl get tired of him we will gladly take you in, to Ebon Bower I mean. Okay? Just take a left in the first street of the second town out here, the town is called Sinan. Okay I promise. Now just ask for Rye when you go. They will get you to me. Bring along any trustworthy friends alright baby, Lucy."

I nod, and slowly relax my breathing. Nod and watch as he leaves the Bar and all his men follow. As soon as he leaves I stand up and look around silently for any bugs that may have been placed in the Bar, finding none I open my mouth to talk.

"DAMN IT YOKAI!"

"What, I thought I played my part well, Alice made a new buddy though he left as soon as that Rye guy did… jerk off…"

"That 'new friend' is Rye's younger brother; he will have to d-d-"

"The boy will have to die as well, yes I understand."

I hit the floor to sob uncontrollably…

Alice hearing my discomfort snarls…

"She won't have to kill him, I already made sure of that… I won't let her do the dirty work of my family… she did what the job requested, she has to find the people who killed mommy, she did, she even helped us seduce him, all I want is the head of the guild dead, if she kills him, then the others will fall apart I am sure. The only things they have in common are as follows, Rye, his brother, a leader for a guild full of rebel farmers, and the common desire to kill for evil… Barely, you can come out now… it is okay they can't hurt you while I am here. And Lucy-Nee won't ever hurt you… you saw her, she cried at the thought of having to kill a child…"

We see brown hair, and hayfield green eyes… tanned skin and reeking of fear…

"You mean I am not going to die?"

"No child, you won't have to die… but you won't be able to see your brother ever again…"

That was the first thing I had heard Laxus say all day… I think I should worry just a little.

_**Laxus' POV:**_

The first thing I say all day to anyone just had to be that… great I think I should be worried…

The kid looks at me scared.

"W-Why won't I be able to see my brother again? An m-my name is Barely!"

Barely squeaks out, I think I scared the poor brat. Oh well, he'll live, for now.

"Cause, kid he will have to die. Simple as that, your brother isn't a very nice person; he killed Alice and Yokai's Mom."

"Onii-sama never would hurt somebody's Mom!"

"That is where you are wrong! He killed my Momma! An Lucy-Nee is the closest I have to that!"

Alice yells at the boy. She turns away as the sound of water droplets hits the floor. "I-I had to watch him, tear her apart, he made her scream in agony, I watched him skin her arms and legs trying to get answers on something she didn't know. That something was where our Father was at… You should have seen the way her face looked as soon as she realized I saw everything… I was so little, even now; I am surprised I can even remember her face… I was five… a five year old watches her mother die… new concept isn't it?" We watch as Barely nods sadly. She smirks ruefully "The papers thought so to." She points off to the back wall that lines the Bar Counter. Smack dab in the middle of the wall is an old tabloid on a sold forest green backing in gold and cherry frame, it says '_Five-year-old Witnesses Mother's Last Moments_…' and next to it is another tabloid same head printer, different date, and on the cover of that it states, '_Police Investigate Murder of Woman, Five-year-old Daughter is Only Witness to Horrific Crime Committed…_'

I begin to feel my throat close on its own… looking away I see Lucy look at it in saddened horror; flashbacks of her own life must be playing before her sadly, hollowing, brown eyes. I place my hand on her shoulder and nudge gently, she looks like she is about to break… hollowed glass of a once full frame.

"Lucy-chan, come back to us now…" I think that is the first time I ever called her that, seeing as how fast she turns around, blinking stupidly at me. "Lev- no Laxus, why did you of all people call me that?"

"Did I offend you?"

"N-No, just didn't expect it to be you… never mind I think I may be drunk… no I think I need that drink."

Alice and Barely rush behind the bar top mixing some of the stronger recipes they both knew. Looking over to them I see the line of alcoholic beverages they came up with, I am stunned! Never have I seen children of such young age mix a _Slow Death_, _Polar Bear_, _Long Island Iced_ _Tea_, _Irish Car Bomb_, _Zombie_, _Adios Mother Fucker_, _Suffering Bastard_, _Dying Bastard_, _Dead_ _Bastard_, and the killer _Mai Tai_. I sit next to Lucy, Yokai asks her a question before I can get there, she shrugs and says "Sure just why the hell not! I won't remember it anyway so don't count on it being more than one night…"

"One night with you is worth more to me than one million nights without you!" He says it like a vow. The kids and I all reflexively fake gag. Smirking I decide to yell at Yokai…

"Alice, when did we order one honeyed ham?"

"Laxus, I have no clue, the butcher must be getting her orders mixed up, I had asked for prime rib or roast!"

"Ah! I knew it! Alice, tell Yokai to lay off the cheese, that had to be moldy I mean I am surprised that we even still had some since you know, that wheel is used a lot!"

"Aye Laxus, we should look into it!" By this point, me, Lucy, Barely and of course Alice are laughing our asses off. Okay I think I know this feeling, it is the gut reeling milk curdling jealousy, crap! Okay I guess I have to admit this much to _**myself**_ not to Lucy. I think I need those drinks more… as they say 'liquid courage'…

"Lucy you really don't need all of these so… I down the _Bastard Trilogy_, _Slow Death_, and just about everything except the _Long Island_ _Iced Tea_. Which Lucy snags and then downs, she hops off the stool and walks around in a real rage. "Yokai, Laxus snagged my drinks so I think you should know. I will remember that I am dating you… As for Laxus I hope you don't get sick in our room, I think I should just oh, I don't know, not get sick in our room or spare me these petty nuisances and jump off a god forsaken cliff!"

"Lucy! You are going out with him! What the hell! I thought you knew that I love you!"

Lucy falls over… Alice leapt over the counter to catch her head. After she gains her composure and can stand up again… she laughs "Wow, Laxus I think those drinks have gone to your head! I don't think you love me, honestly I think you are projecting your love for that Lilia chick you told me about on to me instead! I am sure she is waiting for you at home…" I choke through a heavy, fuzzy, haze. "L-Lucy I never told you about Lilia, where did you hear about her?And you are right about one thing, if she is waiting for me, she will have to wait a really long time."

"W-Why is that?"

"Because she is dead, Lucy, you are a living, blonde replica of her."

"So, to you all I am, is a blonde replica of a dead girl?"

"No, of course not! I just can't believe that you are in love with that stupid Bartender! He can't give you anything! I can give you so much more! I am tired of coming in Second place to every single chick I love!"

"Wow, what a lightning rod meltdown…"

Alice chokes on her own laughter as Yokai looks at Lucy in confusion. Alice tries to debrief before Lucy gets a word in.

"Laxus is on a long road to nowhere but has gotta bad case of road rage…"

Yokai still looks at the both of them in confusion.

"Meaning, I get moody and sometimes violent for no real reason…"

I explain as he nods.

"Ohh, okay I get it now…"

Suddenly as a tension reliever, Virgo pops up next to Lucy.

Lucy lets a squeal out of her pretty pink lips.

"Virgo, please tell me that they sent me a letter!"

"Actually Mistress, it is for Laxus…"

I stumble. "Wah? Me? Are you sure?"

"Hai, here Master…"

_**Laxus,**_

_**This is Gray, Natsu, and Erza! I, being Gray, get to go first. I found information on the Ebon Bower Guild. They have specialties on Farming Magic, i.e. scythes, harvesters, combines, and other such dangerously sharp tools. As well that Rye Wheatly, trust me we had a good laugh at that, he is famous for using girls, bagging and tagging them, and then he sells them out to slavery… a lot like the Bora guy who tried that with Lucy. Ask her about it, I dare ya! **_

_**Okay this is Natsu. I hope you are nice to Lucy! If not so help me good Master… I will MURDER YOU! Crap, Gray is about to kill you… I think I need to help him calm down… erh yea that is what I meant… **_

_**Erza here… Gray and Natsu wanted to go and kill you, I stopped them and had to handcuff Thunder God Tribe to tables and chairs, they were about to kill Lucy's Nakama as well as mine, you better thank me later… as for what Gray said, Rye is on the lookout for a new Guild Queen. We think he wants Lucy you better take good care of her… no need to respond just come back soon WITH LUCY! **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Laxus better watch out…**_

"Lucy, did I ever tell you how scary that team of yours can be?"

"Once or twice why, did they threaten you?"

"Yup, and uh, I think I need a na-"

I fall into blackness.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"LAXUS!"

I shriek out in concern as I dive forward to catch his head before it falls. Down to the counter top. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…

"So you really like him don't you?"

"I guess I do, but I won't ever tell it to his sober, awake self…"

"You know, you should…"

"Maybe… But I think we need to go to bed, the day just flew by…

Okay I finished the chapter and I am going to get the next one up hopefully :} wish me luck :D… Read and Review please!


	7. How Can I Hate You? I Loved You

_**Disclaimer: you know, if people stopped being liars and thieves, people wouldn't need these and the story could get started faster…**_

_***Line***_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Waking up in the morning, I feel something warm on my chest. Since it has been two months without the pest of a brotherly _Nakama_ Natsu… I know it is not him.

Looking down, I see Laxus snuggling up to my body, clinging on to me like a drowning man to a piece of drift wood.

"Mine…" He squeezes me tighter, my boobs press into his head. I let out a quiet, soft 'eep.' He looks up at me bleary eyed and giggles… yes I said giggles, there is no other way to put it, Laxus, the manly man Dreyar just giggled like a girl. This is how we both know he had a hangover bigger that the Guild Hall. And I am still not sure if he drunk or hung-over… most likely drunk…

"Laxus wake up and shower, good god you smell like booze! And wait, how did you even get into my bed in this state! Your bed is- Loke, the little threesome tester sneak!"

Looking around to my other side I see Loke snuggling into my back this time though, I do more than 'Eep' this time, I screech. After my screech, dear little Alice runs in there with the toilet brush. Mentally laughing, I look to Alice and her face is one of laughter too.

"Where are they?"

"Alice, calm down. They are going to be far away from me soon and what did you plan to do with that? _**Scrub**_ them to death or something, Alice?"

"Lucy-nee, think about it, would you really wanna get touched with this? Sis, we use it to clean filthy shit covered toilets… I'd never ever wanna get touched by those!"

"True enough… ugh today I have to tell everyone how to start plan 'Kill the Dark Place'…

"Lucy, sis, if anyone should kill Rye; I think you should do it… I mean what _**better**_ way to die than by the one you love the most? After all, if someone really loved you, then he or she couldn't ever truly hate you. It was done out of love. But you probably don't care about my opinion. And just so you are aware, Yokai and I do share the same father, just father had dark hair… and Yokai takes after our Father… well I think I should go to the shops today, Barley can come with me. I'll be safe I swear."

I nod, give her a hug, and shut Loke's Gate by force. He goes sleeping – hell, I doubt he even remembers being here. As for Laxus, well the best case scenario he has absolutely no hangover yet since he is still drunk off his sexy ass… wait did I just... I did, shit. Bad Lucy no thinking of Laxus as more than a _Nakama_! Now I focus on the main priorties…

First priority, get Laxus water, second priority: get Yokai, Laxus and I all in the same room and not turn it into a big _**hoo-ha**_! I spill about all I have learned from them in the past two months. Grabbing a white and blue cross shirt, and short, blue, miniskirt, with white, lace-up, stiletto, boots; I put those on as Laxus snores in the next room. Walking out with a glass of water, I wake him up. He smiles in his sleep and mumbles a name starting with 'L'. Sighing, I grab his shoulder and shake it gently to wake him. Laxus' hand reaches out and grabs my wrist, tugging with such gentleness that I get pulled by the shock and unsuspecting of it. I now sat on the edge of the mattress with his arm around my waist. Somehow in all of this I never spilled the glass of water. Laxus wakes up after drinking some water, and we take turns sipping.

"Lucy, why am I hugging you?"

"Laxus, you grabbed me and I don't know why. Anyway, we need to take Barley and Alice to the Guild for proper training. We can't adopt them and Yokai wants her to know how to protect herself in the bar. Alice can do this weird power and none of us really get it… It is almost like what Natsu can do but hers is in the field of cooking, she can turn knives to mush with heat and thus she will fit in perfectly... at least, if she wants to come. I doubt that though." I grab his wrist and pull him out of the bed with surprising force. He trips over his huge coat, and grabs his headphones before falling to the floor in a quick drunken moment; I finally look down to see that he only has boxers on. His are gray with bright yellow lightning strikes on them. I laugh as he looks down in embarrassment as I throw him his denim shorts. He mumbles something about Gray and me being too alike and then proceeds to race me downstairs. I dropped myself down from the railing and won. Smiling, I walk over to the bar stool where drinks are prepared for us.

_**Laxus' PO**_V_**:**_

S-S-She saw my b-boxers… and d-d-d-didn't even care, she just laughed. Holy shit!

"L-Lucy, after this we need to talk…"

"If it is about your undergarments I don't care, I mean come on, I almost live with Gray and Natsu, and there is nothing between those two that I haven't seen. I find snowflakes from Gray, Flames on Natsu's, and hell, Erza left her metal bra and bikini bottoms at my place a few times… and besides I am just happy you don't wear briefs! Gray wore those once I hope to god he was dared or so help me he will die! But, I will never forget; that was disgustingly gross! I mean come on, those things looked like he freaking made them out of ice!"

She visibly shivers. I smirk.

"So you enjoyed every minute of those melting briefs?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON? THOSE WERE DISGUSTING! IF THEY WERE HERE RIGHT NOW THEY WOULD KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Ah but Lucy, they aren't here. Remember that. And if you ever want to kiss me again, let me know!"

"Can it!"

"Make m-"

She kisses me with a vengeance. I kiss my lovely back, and with an attitude. We break the kiss when we hear multiple footsteps - must be Alice and Yokai… when the red head and company walk in, we are not disappointed. Barley, Yokai, and of course, Alice walk in to see us. Meaning they see Lucy, straddling my lap, while I have my arms around her waist, as her hand embedded in my hair while our foreheads touch.

"I refuse to even ask you two…"

"Alice, I couldn't agree more, and honestly I think I need a really, _**really strong**_ drink…."

"You got it bro…"

"Am I the only one who _**isn't**_ surprised here?"

I let Lucy un-straddle herself from me as we then laugh. Lucy speaks first.

"Thank you very much Barley, I am pleased to know that someone is one my side."

She smiles _**that**_ smile, and for those that don't know what I mean by _**that**_ smile, I mean the smile that makes you melt, I believe Romeo saw it when she was with 'Flame for Brains' erh, Natsu. Poor Barley blushes like mad as he nods, beaming with pride. Then we begin the worst topic of discussion: murder, and how to commit Guild-icide…

"Okay everyone, we should really stop prolonging our torture, so how do we wanna do this?"

"So very blunt Laxus, but I agree, we need to figure this out somehow, after all I never liked this subject, hence the reason _**Team Natsu**_ never took the murder missions, especially the 'Wipe-out-an-entire-Guild' ones…"

"Well tough luck, Cookie…"

"Aww! He called you 'Cookie' Lucy-Nee!"

"Sweetie, I know but anyway we need to stay on topic love…" She ruffles the seven-year-old's thick, wavy hair.

"Lucy-Nee, you should kill Rye, especially if ye really think he likes ya… it would be best to die in the arms of the one ye trusts and loves, after all even in Death, if ya truly loved, them then you could never hate them, no matter what thy did to ya…"

Her accent picks up, as tears swarm her eyes.

"I know, 'cause when Rye killed Momma she smiled, and she told him she loved him more than our Father, Yokai she loved him… he didn't love her but when Rye said 'Don't you hate me yet?' Momma just smiled and shook her head saying with tears in her eyes, 'I could never ever hate you, I loved you I never hate those I love…' then, he killed her. Simple as that, he killed her, she was happy when he killed her."

Yokai drops the glass he was working on. "Why you little liar… That is impossible! Mom couldn't have loved him! After all we are family! He never was!"

"The same way you love Lucy-Nee more than you ever cared about me right?"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"That is where you are wrong! It has everything to do with this! I am your family, she isn't but you love her more than you love me right?"

"I suppose so… what point are you getting at?"

"The main one, if you love her more you wouldn't ever hate her right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you wouldn't hate her if she killed you! Right, if she had to kill you, would you hate her?"

"True enough I suppose…"

"Argh! I made my point!"

She stomps the ground hard enough for the glasses around her to shake. Lucy intervenes while I stay silent and watch.

"Alice-chan, what you are saying is that if you really loved someone, then you would rather die knowing that you loved him or her for something that no one else could. The act of taking your life, is what you could love them through even if no one else could… right?"

"Thank you! That is exactly what I was trying to say!"

I sit there and think, well if what she says is true, then Lilia loved me too… she didn't hate me. She just wanted him to see her off… I blamed myself all this time for what I couldn't help… why I wanted to let myself die over the fact that she was happy someone was still there for her I don't know. But honestly I am happy I lived. Lucy is worth it… I snap back to reality when I hear my name being called gently.

"Laxus, hey, Laxus come back to us…"

"Lucy? Hey, what is it that you wanted from me?"

"Laxus, I wanted your opinion on how to break into Ebon Bower in Sinan. And then we have to tell Barley when we kill his brother…"

"Crap, really why?"

"Well while you were in La-La Land we came up with a damned plan!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Explain to me please…"

"You and I are going to go to the Guild tonight. In the morning, we'll kill the Guild leader and his Nakama, then we leave like we were never there. Oh and you cover my back when I kill R-y-e..."

"Lucy why are you spelling w-o-r-d-s like that?"

"Because, well, Barley doesn't need to hear us talking about k-i-l-l-i-n-g his b-r-o-t-h-e-r."

"Makes s-e-n-s-e okay well I am going to go and pack up stuff for two days - or are you okay on a train?"

"No, I am fine on trains; I am not Natsu."

"We should hurry, Alice already has Barley in bed and no not like that, she K.O ed him soo he is asleep in his room and then when people ask I am your friend that helped you get away from Yokai right? Then you kill him… yes?"

"Long story short yes, exactly the point Laxus."

"Okay well let's go Alice has food packed for us right? Let's grab and go!"

We rush up the stairs and then grab the food that she pre-packed for us. We board the quickest train to Sinan.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_**Click clack click clack click whoosh.**_

The train stops in Sinan's Central Station, I grab on to the tail of Laxus' coat, since I don't want to be swept away. Around some point in our walk through Central, some guy grabs my wrist. And he says in a vaguely familiar hiss.

"Lucy, don't you wanna ditch the scar face and dance for me? After all Rye isn't here to save your ass especially from my caressing eyes…I love you."

Groaning, I walk closer to Laxus. Without saying a word, Laxus wraps an arm around my shoulders. I snuggle into his chest and I find I fit there perfectly. Smooth move, Laxus, smooth I think to myself, as Laxus then pulls me even closer and wraps the coat around me. "Lucy, you got cold huh?"

"We are in Sinan and you ask me if I got cold! Sweet."

"I try, I really try. So you are cold?"

"Yeah kind of, now where is Rye?"

"You, looking for Ebon Bower?"

"Yeah, I am Lucy. Who are you?"

"_**Most-likely-to-pick-up-chicks-that-the-boss-loves**_, erh I mean Kale."

"Ah, thanks Kale. I'm looking for Rye, I am the one who used to date Yokai Kisumu Fern. Remember him? I also waited on you guys for two months."

"Oh! Lucy! Alice's buddy right?"

"Yeah, how you know Alice?"

"Girl, you gotta be playing! _**Her**_ Father is the best member Ebon Bower has had since Rye and Barley!"

"Oh, well then I really must be seeing Rye, please!"

"Sure but, uh, what happened to your hand, sweetie?"

"One word, Yokai, good enough for you?"

"Yup, I will let Rye look at it when you get in. Now who is this guy?"

"Ex member of a Guild, and I know Luce. She is my sister's best friend!"

"Ah, I get yah buddy. Do come, we must be going. Rye hates to be kept waiting."

"Come on Laxus, let's go!"

We race down memorable paths as I scope out escape routes and summon Gemi and Mini to block two paths off for me. Loke popped out on his own after sensing Gemi and Mini being needed. He then positioned himself to cover us from all the people who pass us in the Guild and those with Kale, and Rye's tattoos.

"Well, here is Ebon Bower. Step beneath the vines; careful missus. And watch your steps."

"Thanks Kale."

We appear in a small cavern, lit by candles and magic powered lanterns. Torches light the place, but there are only a few because the dry wood ceiling is a fire hazard. I duck with Laxus under the broken beam, the vines, and the debris around the ceiling. Ack! Bumping against a table, I feel a vaguely familiar hand steady me out. Looking up, I see Rye Wheatly. Wow, the low light makes him look kind of scary…and creepy.

"A- thank you Rye, I appreciate it! You know I hate falling!" I give a shaky laugh before sitting on the table next to him. An old and rusty Guild dagger is on the table. It doesn't appear to belong to anyone, but has faded seals on it to keep non-guild-members from touching it. I guess that would be the perfect murder weapon as well… he notices my hand.

"Looks like I was wrong about you Queen. You belong to those Guilds; then again, I always like the hardest fruit to get. Well if you want to kill me, do it, I think I love you, and if I really am gonna die, might as well do it in the arms of a woman I love, right, after all Jenna loved me and died happy, two years ago. I know that you know Jenna and Leo's kids, and no, not the '_**King**_ _**of the Zodiac'**_ Leo, but _**'Leo the Magic Murder'**_. You know the one that kills in the dead of night but no blood is ever found, no signs of struggle, just a dead lass at the end? We call him _**'Jack**_ _**the Tripper.'**_ When we can ever find the bloodied bastard, that is. But take this, and kill me with it, after all I am already dying, just please, love, help me find peace sooner. I don't ever want to die alone… not like Jenna, not like Leo either, we killed him yesterday, Yokai and Alice are the only two left, you should tell her later, after all, she couldn't ever_** hate**_ you… Kill me, please I beg you… if you loved me at least for a fleeting moment, kill me… as a great man once said_, __**it is better to love once and**__**never love again than to have never loved at all**_. I love you, now kill me."

I grab the dagger; people in the Guild are oblivious to all my actions, even Kale. Picking it up with me, Rye grabs it and puts my arms around him, leaving space where the dagger will fit to look like an accident.

"Lucy, I loved once, now it is better than never loving at all. I would have killed myself in front of Barley, but you took Barley and for that I thank you. Now let me die here in your arms. And before I go, Lucy, I want you to know that the reason I am dying now, is not because of some cruel disease or cancer. It's because I truly need to die. I stopped caring about the Guild, my brother, my food, hell I even stopped missing Jenna after a while. I need to die… living like stone is no way to live… please. Make it quick on me."

Without another word I angle the dagger at his heart and he falls back into it, thus dying instantly, with a smile on his face. So to call attention to myself, I scream and jump away in mock fear while shout that Rye was murdered. The entire rooms heads swivel to me, the dagger, the runes and then, accusingly to each other. Then, the Guild's largest fight breaks out, teams crumble in on each other with assuming guilt, individuals then destroy whole teams, as I race to Laxus, I see him fending off Kale!

Kale yells, "Why did you kill him?"

"I never killed him! Ack! He was killed by someone in the Guild! Look at the dagger!"

He ducks and twists to avoid punches aimed at his groin, face, and gut. I pause to fix my shoe and grab my keys. A smaller, deadlier, flying dagger goes straight over me with an audible _**Whoosh**_. I squeal and roll out of the way, hitting Kale straight in the leg. He loses his balance and falls with a loud clatter to the ground. I close my eyes and scream as something warm and wet hits my face. I hear a faraway voice that calls out my name, Laxus it is I am sure, but still I scream.

"Lucy! Where did you go? Kale is dead, as is Rye! Do you want me to finish the rest of the Guildlings off?"

His voice has a sick amusement, I just nod my head and hope he can see me, I don't wanna see _**that **_ever again… when he was like that he was truly scary. I never wanna see _**that**_ face again, the one that is crazed with bloodlust, anger, and the slightest hints of sorrow and fear. I don't want to see that face again. I hear another shout my name, this voice is a fairly new one.

"Lucy, come to me for a moment please." It is the voice of a dying man, Kale's voice I can assure it to you.

"K-Kale, where are you," I reach out a hand with closed eyes and hit something with rapidly depleting warmth, "Kale is this you?"

"Aye, lass," he coughs, "come and answer me question one last time please. Did you ever honestly love Rye, or did you kill him only because this was a job your damned Guild got?"

"Kale, the reason I even got this job was to fix a dying man! The one here frying the rest of the _Nakama _you may have cared about - I saw him in his weakest moments. I talked to a girl, who watched her mother die, and I pretended to date a boy who looks like his dead father, even almost sacrificed my very life for a brother of a dead man, and now I've brought Armageddon to a small Guild called Ebon Bower. I also am responsible for killing Rye. He asked me to do it as well! Oh god, I need to escape here!" I start to cry helplessly.

"Princessa, don't cry. I understand sweetheart, calm yourself. I cared about him too, just please don't let the boy die. No matter what he does, don't let him die… please…"

Then, his chest stops moving, he stops feeling warm, and he's dead. My hand still holding his, I missed the warmth of the life. I look up at the worst time possible: Laxus, with closed eyes and deadly determination, on his face as he sighs, mutters a name and then he sends out a massive destruction spell. Lightning crackles and then silence, no screams, no sound, not even bodies hitting the floor. I re-open my eyes just so I can see where I hit the floor. Opening my eyes, I find that Laxus and I are the only ones who aren't piles of black ash on the ground. The most sickening thing is two people in the room…one with a dagger in him, and the other has a scorch mark that looks like an arm reaching out. Rye and Kale.

I walk out of the Guild covered in ashes of the dead. We walk to the train, sit for just a few hours, and then we are back in town. I swear I need to ask Alice the name of this place…

"Alice? Sweetheart?"

"Mommy? Lucy?"

"M-Mommy?"

"Mommy? Or Lucy?"

"Lucy, Alice, come here really quick I have something to tell, you, both of you now…"

Both Yokai and Alice appear from different parts of the Bar. Alice from the kitchen, and Yokai from the second floor. He hops down as she walks. Alice has tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, is it true? Is Dad dead? Did they kill him? And was he a part of that mess?"

She runs to me like a lost lamb. I cry and nod my head into hers. She sobs.

"Yokai, you do know that I will invade the shower later, right?"

"Of course, lovely Lucy, just make sure beasty boy and Barely Man over there don't get in your way.

"GOOD GOD! MY NAME IS BARLEY!"

"Now, now no need to shout!"

I pat Alice's back and hear her say the strangest thing.

"It's crazy, right?" she looks up at me with diamond-shining eyes. "You know, to love someone who hurt you, but it's crazier to think that someone who hurt you loves you."

She looks up at me and thinks for a moment,

"I think that love is worth trying as long as it isn't painful… but some things in life are just bloody torture."

She looks up at me again and laughs. "Now please go shower! You stink to high heaven!"

I nod and walk upstairs, smiling as I shut the door. I fill the sink with warm water and strip all my ash covered clothes. I'll let them soak in the sink. Turning the shower knob, I quickly figure which way is hot and which way is cold. I step into the slightly hot water and use a sakura-scented shampoo, apple-scented conditioner, and peach body wash. My shampoo turned gray the first time. The bottom of the tub is caked in dirt when I'm done. Smirking ruefully, I scrub away the dirt with primly vengeance. Then I finish and step out into my shared bedroom with two towels on my head. The towels cover the 'bare necessities'. I gasp when I see Laxus sitting on my bed, with my pajamas next to him. I then groan, both inwardly, and outwardly. He notices.

"Lucy, I have two things to tell you. One, your clothes should soak in the bath tub since that has more room to hold water in, and two, please let me sleep with you tonight."

I sputter and cough at his bluntness.

"L-Laxus I think you can move my clothes with yours and what do you mean 'sleep with you'?"

"Ack, that came out wrong! When I meant sleep with you, I meant… could you spend the night with me? I really don't want to sleep alone tonight. I think- I know I am scared of, well of myself right now, please Lucy."

He looks as if he is going to break at the slightest 'no' so of course I manage to give in.

"Fine, but only sleeping. And only tonight. I'll move to the big bed,"

In each room, there is one Queen Bed and two Twins. Obviously, I have never slept in any other Queen bed except my own. Sleeping with the opposite gender though, is not a first for me. Natsu and Gray made sure of that…

"Well, Laxus, go swap my clothing! I need to change and I am not doing it with you in the same room gawking at my boobs!"

Getting changed, I crawl under the heavy comforter of the Queen sized bed. Waiting ever so patiently for Laxus to return, I hum a small song I learned as a child. Laxus walks back and I hear the swooshing of pants.

"L-Laxus, please tell me you sleep with pants or something on!"

"Well I do wear boxers, but that's pretty much it, Lucy."

I gulp.

"Aww shit, good thing I wear more clothes than Gray."

"Amazon, I wear more clothes than Gray and I am in b-o-x-e-r-s!"

I laugh as the mattress dips down with his weight. He moves closer to the warmth that is me. He wraps an arm around me; I smile and snuggle into his chest. I am also extremely happy with my choice of wardrobe for the night: a spaghetti strapped tank top, some gym shorts… go unexpected planning. Amid the hazy moment of sleep induced twilight, I realize I am happy with him next to me, and with that final thought I go to sleep in Laxus' arms.


	8. Almost One Last Day at the Bar

_**Disclaimer: … can we just pretend I put one up? These things take a lot of time**_

_**Loke's POV:**_

_**Pace, pace, pace.**_

"Virgo?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Virgo, fetch me some paper and ink. I need to write status reports to Team Natsu."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

_**Dear Team Natsu,**_

_**Lucy and Laxus seem to be romantically involved, but no sex. There have been comments on kissing and extreme 'making out' – Natsu, ask Gray what that means, better yet have Lisanna show you. Anyway, Lucy is happy. Well, she was earlier in the week, but the dirty work of the mission completely tore her apart. She had to kill a man who loved her (or at least he said he did) and deal with the newly orphaned at 'Crown Jewel Bar': Alice and Yokai Fern. She also had a meltdown coming back. Gemi and Mini left as they pushed out Plue. Plue helped her shower as she cried. Plue told me… so please, we must help her soon. Send a letter to Lucy again. Please, I am tired and can feel her sadness. You three need to do something. Protect my Princess; sometimes the knight isn't good enough, and you send in the Jester's.**_

_**Asking for help,**_

_**Loke, King of Zodiac.**_

"Virgo, please send my letter to Natsu, Gray, and Erza back at the Guild. Please, do it now…"

She hesitates, reading the letter with concern etching her features.

"Virgo, that means now!"

She jumps and disappears.

"Please don't punish me, sire!"

I sigh. Lucy, please feel better soon… after all, there is only so much a knight can do…

_**Gray's POV:**_

The ice falls in my drink. The Guild has an eerily quiet sound as Levy turns her book page, Gajeel quietly munches his iron, and Team Natsu has completed fifty missions to pay Lucy's rent. Lucy, the Guild's baby, has finally left, and it is quiet. Crap.

"Erza, something is missing…"

"Gray, I know, trust me."

She eats a piece of strawberry shortcake. Natsu sighs sadly and plops his head on his arm.

"I miss Lucy, Erza. When do you think Loke will get his update out and over to us."

"Soon Natsu, perhaps today, hopefully we see Virgo."

Suddenly a hole appears in the floor of the Guild.

"Virgo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have another report for us?"

"Yes."

"May you read it to us?"

She reads it out loud as all of us snag the paper.

"Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and I need to write a letter to Lucy, just to help her out… I have a strange feeling that she is depressed so I get to write first. Juvia, please write. And you too, Cana."

After grabbing paper, we all sit at our group tables and write. Bunching them up, we tie those with a rainbow colored ribbon. Lucy, please come home to us soon…

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_**SMASH! CRASH-SLAM!**_

Those are the first things I hear waking up and falling out of bed. Then Alice screams. I race to her room where the window has cracked open and blood splattered on the window pane. Alice cradles her arm. I panic and scream louder than I thought I could.

"LAXUS!"

Light pink hair pokes up.

"Princess, these are the two things you are looking for?"

She holds out a small stack of letters tied in a favorite ribbon: a shimmering rainbow. And then she holds out a person hogtied, a male with a tattoo.

"Ungag him Virgo, but leave him tied. Thanks for the letters and the help."

"You are welcome, Princess." She takes back the cloth that she used to gag the man and leaves.

I look down at the man on the floor.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?" I make my words short and clear so he can't misinterpret my message. He shrugs and spits at me. I move quickly and then sigh. "Speak, boy."

"None but Barley should hear my message. Who is the Irish Tramp?"

"Alice is mine, and I will get Barley… BARLEY!"

He comes racing. I can't help but wonder where Laxus and Yokai are at.

"Yes?"

Barley slides down the hallway almost face planting in the process.

"This is for you…" I gesture to the Hog tied imbecile on the floor. He nods and turns to the person.

"And you are?"

"I am the one and the only Barley Wheatly… who are you?"

"I AM BARLEY WHEATLY BROTHER OF THE LATE RYE WHEATLY OF EBON BOWER! NONE SHALL STEAL MY NAME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

He slaps the poser hard across the face, tears pouring down his face without stopping.

"So you are. Good. Then I will tell you my true name. I am, okay please don't laugh, Charm Salem. And I was a hired assassin for your brother. I have come to collect my payment; a pure girl's blood, just a pint, is all I ask. I work with the Hospitals out in Sinan. We need blood to help with the blood transfusion of a dear friend of mine, she is about to die and this chick has her blood type and I only need a bit, please…" He pleads with his eyes.

"Crap, Alice is it okay with you?"

"As long as it is true, do you have a picture of her Charm?"

"Yeah, hey can I get an arm?"

"Sure." She cuts the rope holding one of his arms, and pulls out a photo of a girl, black hair, and pale skin, with shining blue eyes, freckles, and slightly buck-teeth. Alice smiles and sticks her arm over an empty pint sized plastic tube. Making a small cut, she bleeds freely into the tube. Charm smiles happily and then unties the ropes with his free hand.

"Thanks for the blood, girlie. I know she will appreciate it. I sure do."

"No problem Charm… is this good enough cause I feel-"

Alice passes out. I stop the bleeding and let the tube set as he caps it. He smiles and leaves something in a paper bag on the bed. "Let her eat some of it, it will help her get her blood back. Thank you."

He hops out the window and leaves. I walk back to my bedroom and find Laxus still asleep. After heavily sighing I sit on the bed and read through the letters.

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**Hey Lu-chan, this is Levy! WE miss you the Guild is so damn quiet! Though I know the boys miss you, as do I and Mi-chan! Still, I hope you are okay, I heard what happened, and just so you know, Gray has started reading your story to us, it is really good Lu-chan you should get it published when you get back! Well I guess I will see you later, I love you Lu-chan!**_

_**Love, Levy McGarden.**_

That was one letter out of seven.

_**Hey Luce,**_

_**This is Natsu, if you couldn't tell by the opening. We have kept the rent up for you, and guess what? Your Dad stopped by the Guild… he left something for everyone, even you, we haven't touched it but, it there are three parts to it, a Big box, a small box and a box that is medium sized… it looks cool, we wanna open it but we are waiting for you. I wanna know what it is so please hurry!**_

_**A curious Natsu,**_

_**P.S. GREAT STORY LUCE!**_

Okay it is official when I get back, Gray will die, and guess what, I will kill him myself… Next letter better be a good explanation…

_**Hey Lucy,**_

_**This is Cana, I want you to know that I am still at the Guild even though we never won the S-class trials I miss you, the guild isn't the same without you here. It got - well, quiet. Scary quiet. I miss the loud obnoxiousness of it all. Also, do you know how hard it is to drink in peace? I know that I ask for that but when I got it, it is impossible to drink with! Hurry back we miss you, oh and I want you to know, your Dad bought me three barrels of Sake, unpasteurized; the real stuff. He has changed at least by the looks of it, I even thanked him, although I don't know how he knew but he did so… yeah…**_

_**Later,**_

_**Cana A.**_

Wow, Dad looks like he can be nice… I think after today I should head back… maybe get the apartment cleaned, go take missions with Team Natsu again, start up some more fights just for the hell of it.

_**Bunny Girl,**_

_**Before you scream at the fact that I can write, coherently and with such good grammar, please remember that I am, in fact, friends with Levy, the MOST GRAMMATICAL GIRL I HAVE EVER MET! Also I want you to know, what you did in that Guild isn't your fault. They kinda had it coming; I know I sound heartless, but I am not good with that Touchy-Feely Crap… so sorry, but get a backbone and deal with it. They would have killed more innocent people and Alice could have died next so… yeah, be happy.**_

_**See ya round,**_

_**Gajeel R.**_

I think my eye just twitched… Gajeel just tried to offer condolences since I had to wipe out an entire Guild. I never thought he could care, well except for Pantherlily, and Levy-chan…

_**Lucy-sama,**_

_**This is Juvia. Juvia want you to know that Gray-sama is Juvia's only, and no matter how much you may ever want him, he is Juvia's. Also, I hope you know that Juvia is sorry that you hurt…**_

_**Sayonara,**_

_**Juvia L.**_

Holy Crap, where is Gray's letter, aha!

_**Hey Lucy,**_

_**Your Dad brought me Ice, but not just any ice, the 'Ice' that came from the first comet to ever hit Fiore… I have one thing to say. That is some rare and powerful shit! Also, please do NOT kill me when you get back, I have read your entire story to the Guild, and well we are going to have you ship it out to the publisher whether you like it or not… these are amazing!**_

_**Love ya Lucy,**_

_**Onii-sama Gray.**_

Wow, he will die later… but now the last one, Erza… Uh oh I should expect a full blown report. I laugh.

_**Lucy,**_

_**This is the last one, this is Erza, I want you to know, that well, The Guild misses its baby and that is without a doubt, you. Also, Gray and Natsu haven't fought since you left. I asked why and they said they just don't feel like it… something is wrong. Please get up and hurry back to us, we need you. Your father got me new armor… it actually fit too, so I am surprised. Your stuff has just been sitting there, so come on and hurry I wanna see what it is! Also Levy got two new books, Gajeel got a scrapped car, and Natsu got a huge as hell lighter for food and power refuel… this is gonna be bad. Well, I will let you go now,**_

_**Erza Scarlet, ily Lucy… 3**_

Okay who taught Erza to text and make a digital heart? My eye is twitching furiously.

_**Dear Everyone,**_

_**Ack this thinking is going to be the same as writing a freaking one shot you guys! Okay, well first off is Levy.**_

_**Levy, if Gray continues to read the story, please help edit it, if you don't already. Oh and tell Natsu that if he even burns a CORNER of the paper I will do worse than murder… there will be blood to pay. Levy, please protect my story as well. I miss you too!**_

_**Next is Natsu. Natsu, you touch my story, you die. Also, why did my Dad visit? Explain to me when I get back… And you BETTER NOT HAVE TRASHED MY APARTMENT! Between you, Erza, and Gray there will be hell to pay! Okay, and please leave my things alone on the table. I am safe and well and I expect to have food when we get back. So you CAN EAT as long as you REPLACE IT WITH GOOD FOOD! So please, if it DOES GO BAD then please BUY NEW FOOD! Okay Natsu, I miss you as well, so please keep paying my rent and when I get back we can all talk and you can tell me about how you and Lisanna are ;)**_

_**P.S. thanks Natsu I am happy you like it!**_

_**Hey Cana, I will get back and when I do, I will make sure it is impossible to drink in utter solitude. Cana, you are one of my most trusted friends. I gotta let you know, that I miss you, and you better save me some of the 'Good Stuff'!**_

_**Gajeel, I never knew you honestly cared…but hey in the end the Tin Man got a heart! Also tell Levy I love her ;D XD and please don't say it was from me, I know you want to ;] later G.R.**_

_**Juvia, thank you and don't worry, I don't love Gray like that, he is my Nakama, and my B-r-o-t-h-e-r there I officially spelled it out for you, I am n-o-t your love rival! He is my brother! Anyways, what did my dad get you, you never said… see you when I get back :D**_

_**Heyy Nii-san! I missed you! Also, just so you are aware, you may want to wear a cup and shin guards when get back, aw hell, get a body suit, I will come back, and you will get beat in the face… never read a WOMAN'S story out loud, after all we CAN blame it on PMS and none would be wiser! Just thought to give you a warning, cause I do love you brother, but not THAT much. Heh, see you soon brother. Later.**_

_**Erza, please beat the hell out of Gray, next time you see him. I would love you for it forever sister! Well Laxus is getting up and Alice has woken up, I gotta go work in the bar, today is my last day- erh night of service for them… I gotta go! Love you all eternally!**_

_**With all love,**_

_**Lucy, The last Crown Jewel…**_

"Virgo?"

My voice is a soft whisper as I smile and yawn, three more hours until we open I can get some sleep by then…

"Yes, Princess?"

"Please deliver the longest letter I have ever written to the Fairy Tail Guild, please. Say the phrase, Letter for Team Natsu, they will get the memo."

"As you wish, Princess," She bows and leaves, smiling. With the 31/4 page letter. She giggles and I roll over.

Three more hours, then I have to work my final day- ugh I mean night, _**AND**_ I have to get my night day back in correct order. Ugh! With that in mind, I pass the hell back out.

_***Meanwhile, back at the Guild***_

"Erza, Luce hasn't responded yet, maybe she got hurt!"

"Good Lord, Natsu! If you keep getting worried if she doesn't respond in twenty minutes then I am more worried about _**you**_!"

"Pssh! Erza, focus I smell something maid-y…"

"You would, Natsu!"

"Can it, Tin Can!"

"Masters and Mistresses, I have a letter to the Fairy Tail Guild from my Princess Lucy."

"Let me see it!" Natsu yanks the letter from her hands. He reads everyone the responses, everyone laughs at some ones, Gajeel at Levy's, Levy at Gajeel's who now earned the name Gr, or, Tin Man, Gray at Natsu's, everyone at Gray's… and so forth. Finally, Cana set aside half a barrel for her and Lucy to drink together. The 'Good Stuff.' Juvia laughed her ass off – her worries came to nothing.

"Juvia thought Lucy-sama loved Gray-sama! Juvia feels so stupid!"

The rest of the guild had one mutual thought that day,

'_**Why does Juvia always refer to herself in third-person?'**_

That was today's second million-dollar question; the first being how is Lucy…

Smiling, the Guild slowly dissolved into the previous normal, dead silence. They contemplate the new letter and wait till tomorrow for their Lucy to come back.

_***Back in the Bar, night time***_

Lucy strips down while Laxus uses the bathroom. She changes into her original working uniform for the last time. Original being an average, medieval Barmaid outfit, made smaller. A puffy corset-like top has its strings loosened in the front, displaying Lucy's cleavage prominently. The rest of the outfit has been dyed blue and the skirt has been shortened to barely cover her butt. A white apron wraps around her waist. Borrowed leggings complete her look.

Laxus flushes the toilet as Lucy puffs her blouse and skirt, tying her hair in its '_**classic off to the side'**_ style. Laxus' jaw hits the floor, he remembers because he had to pick it up and dust it off before reattaching it.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Laxus walks out as I am about to go downstairs. His words shock me.

"I forgot you wear that when you have to work. You honestly remind me of Alice in Wonderland in that, although much more sexy… that is just me and every other guy inside the building's opinion though, so I am sure it doesn't matter.

"Ah hell, it isn't that sexy… Pssh who the hell am I kidding?"

I walk to my favorite drop spot and I do as the name states. Smiling at Alice, I give a sisterly hair ruffle and grab the drinks. Yokai sits behind his small counter as Laxus runs his. A smile on his face as I pick up my drinks and fill them up. Alice blushes every time I have to bend over to get a glass. I'm just waiting for the Karaoke bar spot to open up. The last time was too much fun. We all get ready to sing our favorite song on there. Yokai, Alice, Laxus and I climb on stage. Alice takes the mic.

"Excuse me, everyone! I have an announcement!"

People keep talking over her, so before the guys get out of control, I grab the microphone.

"HEY, LISTEN UP!"

Erza-approved silence falls over the crowd. Erza would have been pleased at my 'no nonsense' voice. Smiling, I hand the mic back to Alice as she speaks again.

"I have an announcement. Lucy and Laxus are leaving, tonight is their final night here and they agreed to sing for you all. And as an even bigger treat, it will be all five of us. We're singing our favorite song!"

"This is Yokai and I would like to thank Barely Wheatly! I mean BARLEY Wheatly for well, being sound BOY! To our performance!"

"Yokai, I think you should be the sound boy for this! Barley you wanna come up here and sing?" Alice smirks as I back her up.

"Hell yeah!" He runs up the stage, Yokai's smirk disappearing.

We key our names into the system. Sadly, we girls get little air time…except for a few renditions of the chorus.

(A/N: here is a singer guide Key:

Alice: normal type,

Lucy: _italics_

Laxus: **bold**

Barley: underlined lyrics…

Both Guys: **bold underlined**

Both Girls: _**bold italics**_.

What they do in stage will be in [brackets so it you don't confuse it with Alice's parts])

[The song starts up.]

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'

[Barley looks down at the watch on his wrist and shrugs while walking up the length of the stage]

**To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.**

[He looks at me and I pretend to be talking to Alice. As they approach us, we continue to talk. They look at each other and do weird 'Guy Stuff' to prepare for their act. Like fixing hair, eating a breath mint]

Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,

[Alice pretends to fix her nose ring]

**She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.**

[I pretend to fix a wedgie as Laxus gulps.]

**And when she walks,**

**All the wind blows and the angels sing.**

**She doesn't notice me!**

[They get perfect love-struck guy expressions and try to talk to us.]

Cause she is watchin' wrestling

[We separate, acting like we are sleeping to only meet up again at a place. Laxus and I laugh as Alice pins Barley to the floor using a wrestling move. He sings his lines while being pinned to the floor.]

**Creamin' over tough guys**

[He sighs as I 'look' at some really buff guy in the audience.]

_Listenin' to rap metal_

[I, I had to find a way to snag his headphones for this mind you, put the headphones on and wave at Alice to come here and listen to a 'song'.]

**Turntables in her eyes**

[He laughs and gestures at his eyes and moves his finger in a circle. ]

**It's like a bad movie**

**She is lookin' through me**

**If you were me, then you'd be**

**Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"**

[The guys yell into their mics. We talk to two guys in the audience near the stage before being grabbed back to the middle.]

**As I fail miserably,**

[They sigh as we start talking to each other]

_**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.**_

['We laugh at each other making a 'private joke' this gets a laugh form everyone.]

**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**

[they sigh miserably as they make a new plan.]

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange

[Barley then sighs holding up empty Cd cases]

**Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad!**

[They both say it and realize that they came up with something. We both hate our Dads.]

**She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty**

[He sighs, not quite sure what it means]

**She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have**

[They look back to us sadly.]

**And when she walks,**

**All the wind blows and the angels sing.**

**She'll never notice me!**

[They smile and look up as we go "Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh" they laugh as we look past them.]

Cause she is watchin' wrestling

[He ducks under Alice's wrestler move. Alice turns and smiles.]

**Creamin' over tough guys**

[He does the muscle check, and then the muscle turns to fat because the jacket it way too big on him now.]

_**Listenin' to rap metal**_

[We sing some random lines and pretend to play an electric guitar.]

**Turntables in her eyes**

[The guys smile as they look at our eyes and then they spin.]

She likes 'em with a mustache

[Barley taps his face sadly while smirking at me and Laxus, almost like he planned this.]

**Racetrack season pass**

[Laxus sighs and crosses his arms.]

Drivin' in a Trans-Am

[Barley takes an imaginary steering wheel and drives.]

**Does a mullet make a man?**

[Laxus tries to make a mullet out of his hair as I shake my head and grab Alice, pulling her to the side.]

_**It's like a bad movie**_

[We then block off our mouths as we sing the line.]

**She is lookin' through me**

[We look past them to the audience.]

_**If you were me, then you'd be**_

_**Screamin' "Someone shoot me"!**_

[We melodically scream out the last part of the line while pointing finger-shaped guns at our heads.]

**As I fail miserably,**

[They slump with their backs towards each other.]

**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.**

[The guys look back towards us, sigh, and Laxus turns his mic up.]

**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**

[Laxus sighs as I talk with some guy who has missing teeth and tattoos everywhere…]

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

[I talk to Alice as Barley fails to talk to her.]

**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**

There she goes again

[Barley watches as Alice does the stereotyped, 'sexy girl walk'.]

**With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair**

[Laxus smiles at me and grabs my off the side ponytail.]

She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated

[Alice talks outrageously with an audience member while Laxus holds a 'angry' Barley back. He pushes his sleeves up his arms.]

**All I wanted was to see her naked!**

[He stops his line fast enough to say "Dude I mean come on who wouldn't wanna look at that! He gestures to my body with evident humor on everyone's faces we all laugh.]

_**Now I am watchin' wrestling**_

[Me and Alice watch the wrestling channel on the T.V. and cheer on the winner.]

**Tryin' to be a tough guy**

[Laxus lifts some weights and smack talks to the guy that I talked with on and off the song]

Listenin' to rap metal

[Barley puts headphones on as he sings the lines Alice sang.]

_**Turntables in my eyes**_

[We make our eyes roll constantly]

I can't grow a mustache

[Barley rubs his bare upper lip]

**And I ain't got no season pass**

[He sighs and slumps defeated.]

**All I got's a moped**

[Barley sighs as we all laugh.]

..._moped_..

[I think about it and shake my head.]

..moped...

[Alice thinks about it and nods giving him a hug.]

_**It's like a bad movie**_

**She is lookin' through me**

_**If you were me, then you'd be**_

**Screamin' "Someone shoot me"!**

**As I fail miserably,**

**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.**

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

(There she goes again)

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

**(There she goes again)**

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

[In the end we all throw the lines accusingly at each other and laugh.]

As the song ends I sigh and feel sleepy I climb upstairs, shower, and then sleep in the double bed before most can mix a drink. As I sleep I think to myself, how they knew that it was my dad…


	9. Yo! Who The Hell Are They, Lucy?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot you all are addicted to XD.**_

_**Laxus' POV:**_

Tossing and turning, I am up before Lucy. Sighing, I give up trying to sleep. Lucy sleeps next to me and I look at her face. Her hair has grown a little longer and she's had problems with her hair, so being very careful, I cut it to the length she said she liked very carefully. I don't want to die by being called a creeper. Suddenly I look at her hair and smell the flowery smell.

_A sakura petals gets caught in our hair. I walk down the hill, to the lady sitting by the sakura tree blossoms, brushed by the gentle breeze. My headphones are on my head and I listen to lyrics '__**She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.**__' I snort in good humor while walking toward the youngest girl._

"_Laxus, did you say something?"_

"_Oh! Uh no, my headphones must have been too loud, I apologize if I disturbed you…"_

"_Pssh, it's fine honestly." She laughs as the curtain of ebony hair flows over her shoulders. Her eyes look up from the sketchbook with a sakura flower on its page. She smiles at me and says,_

"_Love is like a flower, isn't it? Always there, pretty to look at and sometimes, to have. It's not everyone's favorite flower after all they do wither if someone hates it enough... Even now, love is a flower, it blooms it grows seeds and then, at some point in time, it dies, and there are always thorns…"_

_She let her brown eyes fall down to her sketch and her hand traces the outline of the elegantly drawn flower._

"_Laxus, have you ever been in love?"_

"_Honestly, I don't see how it matters to fall in love with someone; they always leave you in one way or another…"_

"_See, I proved my point! It's not everyone's favorite flower!"_

"_Very cute, Lilia." I swear I feel like a kid again – the time before I became cruel and sharp…I know no reason why though…_

"_Lilia, do you love me?"_

"_I don't see how I do but you have been a very good friend to me."_

"_I'd never have a chance with you, huh? This is why love isn't for me. Suppose you are on to something though, people are all different and if love is a flower then each person has a 'flower' that matches their personality, no one can have the same 'flower' as another, although it may be the same type no one's 'flower' is exactly the same. When you can see a person's 'flower' you can decide whether or not you like it, sometimes you do, and sometimes you don't. And other times, you will like someone's flower, but they don't feel that way about yours."_

"_Laxus, everyone likes mine, I am a Sakura no one can hate those. But yours, yours is sharper, like a Thistle's, sharp, and takes tons of time to get around all the thorns and such then you see the good in it, and how pretty the thistle is. I'll bet that the girl you fall for head over heels will have one of those 'everybody's flowers', maybe a Magnolia, Strawberry Flower, another Sakura, Rose, Iris, Jasmine, even a Honeysuckle, or maybe a Daisy!"_

_I stood there stunned, she did have a point. I guess I am like a Thistle flower, when people get too close… I push them away. I poke and prod them with cold attitudes and sharp words that sting and leave you numb. I am surprised that The Thunder God Tribe looks up at me with such idolization. I can't stand it. They love the me who was the cold, unfeeling, not the pretty flower underneath the thorns. Mira, Erza, and a few of the guys in the guild aren't afraid of me, and thus, they aren't weak, they are strong, just like me…_

"_Lil, I gotta go now, thank you and goodbye…" I take my leave._

It ends and my eyes are lucid as they zone in on Lucy sleeping … thank God I never woke her up. She would have kicked me into the wall like Gray and Natsu after they walked in on her… well, never mind that. Seeing as how we leave before noon I pack up our things, take out a change of clothes for Lucy, and take a shower.

I walk down the stairs as I begin to try my luck at cooking. I might sing later on - singing is my guilty pleasure. And besides, how is a low, timbre voice like mine supposed to sing that girly crap that Yokai and Barely - erh - I mean Barley can sing?

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Light gently touches my face. Not the usual, strong, glare I get with stupid Team Natsu waking up early. Standing up I find that the huge bed has just me in it. Laxus or Alice must be cooking because I smell savory aromas coming from the kitchen.

"I think I need to cha- oh he is good…" I say to no one in particular as I see the clothes left out for me by my only bed mate. Heh, he know what clothes are my favorite. A new spaghetti-strapped tank top Erza bought me; it was a pink, with black stripes and a white heart with a Rose in the center of the right breast, the skirt was a simple black miniskirt. I find shoes underneath the undergarments, which I didn't even know I had packed… the bra was printed graphically with lightning bolts. The panties – wait, he went through my clothes to pick these out? That asshole! Nice thought though.

Walking out of the shower, I smell burning food, and hear Alice yelling at the two idiots that never passed kitchen safety.

"Yokai, watch him, I need to go get Lucy before this pyro burns the bar down!"

"Hurry, Laxus help! Alice, hurry up! I can't get him to sit, he says he smells her!"

"Easy dude!" She races up to the stairs, meeting me.

"Yo, who the hell is here? And what is Baka-sama up to?"

She laughs, "Burned the eggs and burned water, left a rag soaked in oil bunched up on the counter by the wood stove, and left the burners on…"

"You have got to be kidding me, right?"

"I wish, come on two guys and a lady want to see you!"

"LAXUS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

I roar; the glasses shake on the shelves.

"Lucy?"

Five voices call my name, one in fear, three in hope, and one in relief. No doubt in this order, Laxus, the company, and Yokai.

"Yes it is me! Laxus, let me cook! I wouldn't trust you near a freaking match, so now who else is he- Natsu, Erza, Gray? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Luce, we missed you, and besides it is time for you to come home, Loke was worried when a bright light was seen outside your job… he was able to get the rest of them… Loke was worried and sent Gemi and Mini in for a quick moment. They saw you sobbing on the floor next to two piles of ashes. Oh and Loke wants you to know that you should be proud of him, he killed the guild members trying to kill you in the process."

I sigh, "Well, let him- never mind… Virgo?"

She appears with paper and pencil in hand.

"Yes Princess, do you wish to write a letter?"

"Hai, I thank you Virgo."

"You are welcome, Princess."

I take the paper and write to Loke.

_**Dear Loke, or as you like to be called, My Knight,**_

_**Loke, I am grateful that you protected me. I didn't think about rewarding you for that, I apologize. I will get you your favorite brand of Cat-Nip okay? Just tell me the name later. I love… never mind, I missed you too. I'm so sorry I haven't said it to you sooner**_

_**Love,**_

_**Princess Lucy**_

I stick the letter in Virgo's hand as she then takes it back with her. I sigh, and stretch out. Natsu laughs as Laxus blushes, while Gray nosebleeds. Erza smacks all three guys as I mix her a strawberry flavored margarita. Smiling at me, she brings it to her lips and I grab my bottle of flavored sake. Smiling and sleepy, I lean on Gray without thinking. Laxus growls and receives a pet on the nose. Gray smirks as I yawn into his shoulder. Taking advantage of the situation, he picks me up and holds me to his chest. If Juvia were here, she would cry… Natsu giggles and grins infectiously. I have been sipping the fruity drink on and off as I finish the small 16oz bottle.

"Is the little one going to sleep on Gray? She looks tired, and feels warm. She's either drunk by now or sick, for once I am hoping Lucy is drunk."

Gray nods and pulls me closer; I can hear a steady heartbeat then increased by humor and excitement at possibly pissing off Laxus. Laxus growls louder. I them smack his face lightly.

"Laxus, stooop it! Geez he is my brother, they are doing it to piss you off, I am sleepy now… Loke?" I yawn, the first part, and then ask for him questioningly. Laxus snorts as Loke pops out immediately.

"Princess, your Knight is here to rescue you."

A drunken fog takes over my mind as I sleepily say.

"Loke, let Laxus know I love him, I am really sleepy and I don't want to tell him sober…" I yawn again as Loke takes me from Gray nods in his direction; I miss Gray's strange warmth as I get cold cloth of Loke's suit. I see Laxus out of the corner of my eyes. He smirks at me.

The huge queen bed in the old room is replaced with a California King bed that Alice sleeps in. Loke sets me down in the middle of the bed as Alice climbs next to me. Natsu comes around me on one side as Gray takes the side with Alice. Natsu and Alice keep me warm. Smiling, I feel Natsu move aside and Laxus take his place. I then nuzzle into the warmth of my blond haired boyfriend. He grins and I feel his teeth against my bare back. Erza and Loke join us on the bed. Both Laxus and Gray protectively wrap their arms around me; Loke lays next to Laxus in the bed. As the first thicker light of dawn touches us, we all fall asleep out of pure exhaustion.

_**Gray's POV:**_

I smile as Laxus looks at me with a glare; Lucy is sleeping peacefully between me and him. I sigh.

"Laxus, I am not after Magnolia's 'Pride and Joy'. She is my sister, almost, I still love her, but not in the way you do. I love her like family. Geez. I'll miss her once you take her, but please remember, she is _**still our Lucy**_."

Laxus sighs as Lucy snuggles into me, in her sleep she says.

"Gray, I miss him, why do the people I love always leave?"

"Lucy, we are all here with you, no one is ever leaving you again, not me, not the Team, not Fairy Tail, and never ever will _**you lose him**_. Okay, I promise…"

"Thanks Gray… I love you too Onii-san…"

"Love you as well Nee-chan…"

I hug her in her sleep just like we would in a mission. She smiles in her sleep. Laxus sighs.

"Who does she mean by _**him**_? I don't get it… Gray, have you heard of the 'Flower Technique'?"

"You, you freaking moron! And yeah I think so Lucy mentioned it, something about how people have their own special type of flower that matched their personality right?"

"Yeah, that is it. What kind of flower do you think she has?"

"Well, I know I have a Snowdrop, and Natsu is a Bird Of Paradise, Erza is Cactus Flower, you my spiky friend have to be a Thistle Flower… but Lucy, Lucy has to be a hybrid of things… most likely a mix of Magnolia, Daisy, Sakura, Strawberry, Iris, Jasmine, Rose and a bit of Honeysuckle… She is loved by everyone, even me. Although I wish I could be considered a suitor, I am happy being friends with her as long as she loves me in some way. I would rather have her be '_**my**_' Lucy than '_**just**_' Lucy. Juvia doesn't even hate her; she just says those things to make her feel bad…"

Natsu speaks up as well.

"I'd rather love her and be considered a brother than be considered someone at the Guild. She and I were in love once, but I was too stupid to not know what it was and I let her get away. Honestly Laxus, as long as you are nice to her, I feel no need to kill you…"

Natsu then yawns and falls back to sleep, smiling and murmuring Lucy's name. We both sweat drop.

"That poor perv, Natsu won't last for very long time will he? Well at least not with Lucy calling him out on it…"

"Aye…" Laxus says that so much like Happy that I can't help but laugh hard enough that Lucy shakes in my arms. I stop laughing so she can sleep without being rattled.

"What, was it something I said, hentai?"

"Yes lightning rod, you sounded just like Happy with that 'Aye'…" I laugh harder as Laxus smiles.

"I guess so. Heh, as long as she is happy with herself I guess I am happy… I had to watch her cry twice you know. Once, when those pigs touched her… and no, I never let them get that close to her precious treasure, but they were close

The second time I saw her cry was right after she saw what I was doing to the Ebon Bower guild, and how I enjoyed it, I enjoyed watching them die. Lucy screamed, sobbed and even shrieked after seeing the bodies reduced to ash. One was the man whose hand she held as he died there, and the other killed himself in her arms. He asked her to kill him, and he killed himself and died there in those arms - her heartbeat his last sound, her chest his last resting place, her hands on his back holding him as he bled out onto the wooden floor. I swear he loved her. And in all honesty man, I wouldn't mind dying for her as long as she was able to hold me…"

"Don't talk like that Laxus; she would have beaten you if she was awake. The same way she beat us when we caught her- never mind that. As long as she is happy with you I don't care, but the _**very moment**_ you make her _**hurt**_ in _**any**_way_**, I will find you, and knock you the fuck out**_. That isn't even a threat, it is a _**promise**_. She loves _**you**_, which is enough for me. If she is happy then everyone around her is happy. The moment she cries we all _**feel**_ it… so please never hurt her. This girl, this lady, this Lucy is _**ours**_, and anyone who breaks our property **d-i-e-s**. Okay? Okay, Barley no needing to kick now him now."

"Hai, Gray-senpai!"

"You, little son of a-"

"Laxus, whatever you call me I will tell Lucy…" Barley lets a musical note enter his voice.

"You… little boy…" He spits out 'boy' as if it is a curse. Barley mocks him lightly.

"Not so scary is the beast when Princess Lucy tames thee, ne?"

"Stupid." He lets his voice growl and trail off in a threatening way.

"Laxus, knock it off… still sleepy…"

We all look around for Erza's sign of awareness at Lucy's loud voice. Erza doesn't move. We fall back to sleep. I think I will need to wait until morning to head out, Lucy needs all the sleep she can get. Barley sneaks in between Laxus and Loke.

_***Time Skip!***_

We all wake up to Lucy's screams. Laxus and I shake her awake. In a panic, Lucy jumps up, gripping our shirts like they are her last attachment to sanity. Knowing her, it probably was.

She then calls out to us in fear.

"Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Erza, Alice, everyone?"

"Lucy, calm breathe, you are safe we are here, what happened?"

"T-There was a face, then the face melted, the flesh like that of wax, melting, and I could see the teeth and then it turned, the face turned itself into Rye, then Kale, after Kale it became my Father. Which brings me to my next question, how could my Father have brought gifts when my Father is dead?"

"Lucy, I know, but do you have a God Father?"

"No, none, d-do you think it could have been a ghost? You know had some unfinished business?"

"Breathe, and slow we can't talk half as fast as you are right now!"

"S-Sorry, okay, Dad is dead, guys, he couldn't have sent them, unless he packed them before his death and instructed the servants to send it out to you and I at the guild…"

"Okay calm down it is okay baby…" Laxus holds her close as the entire bed has woken up, we let Alice, and Barley in to her first, as we then pile in on her. She lets her breathing calm down and we let our smells relax and she then clams down greatly. She then stretches out and sighs.

"I fucking hate this…"

"What Lucy?"

"The fact that I have to leave today… I am going to miss you Barley and Alice. And yes, even the top annoyance with a lisp problem, Yokai. After all, you call Barley Barely which is not even nice, he is more a man than you are, I can vouch for that. I know Alice can vouch that he is a '_**bigger man'**_ after all what I saw when you pitched a tent at me in the work uniform, it wasn't a very big pole."

Yokai chokes on air as we all laugh at the snide comment.

"Thank you Lucy, you and Alice are the only ones who haven't messed up my damned name, and for that, I thank you."

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I hug the little boy and Alice. Afterwards I stand up in my bar maid outfit and laugh as I step over people and grab the change of clothes Loke left me. They include a T-shirt and a pair of jeans to wear back since it is slightly cold up here at the foot of the Mountain. I begin to change as everyone else is moving around, too aware of their own stuff to notice me. Everyone is changing in some part of the room.

"Hey everyone, we have to go, Virgo I know you are here as well,…"

They whine as Loke and Virgo leave this half of the world.

"Lucy, we wanna stay why do we have to leave?"

"Laxus, chill, we need to go home, first off I am worried of the sake of my apartment, second, my father has old gifts for me at the Guild, plus Gray needs to die for the breeching the privacy of my manuscript! Also, I miss everyone and need to practice fighting… I think I am getting weak." I pout and grab my stuff as Alice, Barley, and Yokai watch with sadness.

"You know, I almost forgot that you had to leave at some point… I hope we can meet again… I- I am gonna miss you Lucy-Nee!"

Alice sobs into my shoulder. I hug her around her shoulders and cry. She lets go so Barley can say goodbye.

"Lucy-sama, I will miss you; and thank you for not messing up my name. I really do appreciate it. Goodbye, Lucy…" He hugs me as I kiss the top of his head and sigh.

"Imma miss you too Barley… and if Yokai ever messes with you, get me at Fairy Tail and I will transport myself with Virgo to whoop his ass!"

We laugh at my comment as Yokai pales.

"Yokai, be a good boy while I am gone, and stop screwing with these two and leave it to them, after all I am sure Alice knows all the right moves." I wink as the two kids blush like mad.

I hug Yokai and give him one small kiss to the cheek and he blushes.

I laugh and am about to leave when Alice runs up to me.

"LUCY! WAIT YOU FORGOT YOUR MONEY!"

"Alice? Oh Alice, thanks." I take only half the money though.

"What? You aren't taking it all? Why?"

"Because I'll miss you and you all need it! Goodbye little one. _**Kushla Macree**_. You know what that means right?"

"Kinda."

"Well it means, the beat of my heart, it means I really will miss you little one."

I hug her one last time before leaving. She calls out to me, pain in her voice.

"WILL I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN?"

"MAYBE, ALICE-CHAN, JUST MAYBE!"

As we leave, I have silent tears roll down my face. Natsu hates seeing me like this, so he says the words that Gray regrets.

"Gray, can we try and talk Lucy into reading the ending of her first book?"

I jump remembering that he has read my book aloud to everyone.

"Gray… there's something I should say,"

"W-W-What is it Lucy?"

"Gray, you should run."

And he does as I chase after him screaming, swearing, and having Loke help me catch him as he runs.

"Lucy! IT ISN'T MY FAULT! PLEASE UNDERSTAND! ACK! NATSU, ERZA, ACK! DAMMIT LAXUS SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He screams as we laugh and fall beneath a tree, finally laughing again, and I now know that the smile reaches my eyes.


	10. How to Find the 'Fairy'

_**Disclaimer: Again, I talked to Mashima-sama and he refused me politely…**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Walking back to Magnolia with Team Natsu and Laxus, I noticed Laxus sulking. After a while I stop talking, retreating to his side instead. Erza was on the same page, grabbing the two boys' arms, thus effectively giving me some space.

"Laxus, why do you look so sad?"

My care and curiosity for him tinted my voice. I carefully analyze his face while he took in my words; the face I have come to memorize is now stoic, and sullen. He glances between me and my Team. His face is pinched. That tells me everything I need to understand.

"Laxus, cheer up please, I will still take missions with my Team and friends, and you should do the same. But, I swear I will devote an entire week to you for missions each and every month. I never want to lose my friends, and I can't live with the thought of losing you – hey, look at me, Laxus."

I place a hand on either side of his face. As he looks at me, he leans his head forward and nuzzles my neck. I sigh with relief and see him smile - the first time I have ever seen him smile like that. It's a happy smile, not secretly smirking or filled with bloodlust, this smile was that of a truly happy person. Then he pulls me very close to him and uses a voice that not even a Dragon Slayer could hear.

"Lucy, you have never expected a lot from me, and I really like that about you. Don't leave me and I will never leave you. For people like us being completely alone is the worst thing possible."

I look up to him and sigh sadly.

"Laxus, you'll never be alone! Please, hang out with us all!"

He nods as Erza lets the boys loose; they race to me with a _die-you-scum_ scowl on their faces. Either out of habit or just plain irritation, I bop them both on the nose. Hard. Natsu whimpers and Gray races to hold his bleeding nose. Natsu knows how to get on my soft side and gives me puppy eyes, whimpering .

"A- Na- It won- Natsu! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Luce, what were we supposed to do when he grabbed you? We were concerned, so sorry for showing we care Lucy."

Whenever he uses my name it means he is serious. Ah hell…

"Okay, I am sorry I shouldn't have bopped you two hard on the nose, Gray I apologize as well."

Catching onto Natsu's lead, Gray puts on wounded puppy eyes as well. I tear up and grab both of them by their necks, pulling them in for a big hug. Sadly they both end up smacking me dead in the chest with their bodies from the force of my hug. While we hug, Gray blushes furiously at being squished to me while Natsu grins his signature infectious grin. Erza and I look towards Laxus, who is grinding his teeth and scowling. He takes his coat off, revealing extreme muscles that almost make the coat too tight. I smirk - hopefully I am the reason behind him getting muscled. Likewise, I've worked out a lot since I met him.

While I was deep in thought, Team Natsu saw the greatest opening to piss off Laxus even more! They placed me on their shoulders and set off at a dead run for Magnolia; Erza distracted Laxus by shrieking _**really**_ loud and then she ran a little behind us. The boys carried me, laughing and squealing happily off to Magnolia. Laxus, just now noticing he has been duped, tears off after me yelling, threatening, screaming, and zapping Gray and Natsu in a few very _**BAD**_ places. They howl with pain, excitement, as they race even closer to the now looming Guild building.

Once reaching in the Guild, Gray and the others tell me their plans for Laxus. Understanding the stakes at hand, I decide to play along with them. The 'plan' is more like a game, the hide me in Mira's Booze/Perfume storage unit. The first part of the plan is that he has to play tag with Erza. He'll chase after her, she'll get tired and stop to let him catch her, and this will go on. I am getting sleepy. I am sure it will be a while before Laxus finds me, if they let him find me, meaning once he breaks down Erza's endurance, Natsu's lie detector thingy, Gray's brain, and my last decision… The game is called 'Find the Fairy' and Natsu, Gray and Erza made new rules. They give out clues to people who have helped hide the 'Fairy' and Laxus has to find me…

_**Laxus' POV:**_

They just left me chasing after them for a girl who was already mine, what…the…Hell! Now I have to wait for Erza to slow down and then I can question her about what they are doing to me. Taking pity on me for running the hundred miles to Magnolia and more to where we are now, she lets me catch her. Erza gives me the first clue verbally:

"I am where you first called me 'pyro' I loved the 'Fairy' first now come find me before we let her get away~."

I know exactly where Natsu is to get my next clue. The Pink Pyro sits at the Team Natsu table. Scarily calm, he sits and waits for me to sit at the table. He talks to me using a calm voice that I haven't heard him ever use unless talking about Lucy or Lisanna.

"Laxus, do you truly love Lucy? She means everything to us. If you hurt her with lies you will hurt us all. I can't live to see her hurt by being with you every day. That was the reason that we told Loke no. If he fell in love with her, and she returned it…"

He pauses to breathe he sighs,

"It would have killed her when she got old and stopped looking like she does now. We told her he was a playboy, not saying that he isn't but still, if she loved him it would have killed her one day. But if we allow her to love you like we know she does, will you hurt her? Will you make her wish she'd have chosen one of us instead? Would she regret choosing you?"

I actually have to think. I was so sure that Loke's love for Lucy was truly a one sided thing, I would have never thought that they had to prevent her from loving him. _You thought that they never loved her more than a sister either until they told you as well dumbass_! My subconscious smirkingly mocks my internal pain. That little hobo…

"I really love her. I'd never ever hurt her, unless she makes the choice to feel regret at loving me she wouldn't want you two, and only if I die first..."

"Libra, is lighting rod telling the truth?"

"Yes, young Master he- he is _**not**_ lying about his feelings for Lucy."

"Thank you Libra. Okay then, Laxus, look for the second person Lucy had ever loved after all there are only three of us. And the second clue to Lucy's hiding place. It has every smell imaginable."

This stumps me for a good minute or two before I remember what Gray told me about Natsu and him never quite realizing their love for her and how they never pursued it. I now figured out who I am looking for. Gray Fullbuster, Ice-make Mage extraordinaire and the last hint to my clues. I zone out thinking of the next clue, every smell imaginable? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Hey Laxus, you should focus, after all Lucy is either in Cana's favorite place in the Guild, or at home…"

Son of an ice bitch, more riddles!

"You may ask me one simple question about this 'Fairy's' hiding place, and I will be oath-bound to answer it truthfully."

You have got to be freaking kidding me! Think Laxus, what can't you smell - i mean tell about Luc- aha!

"Gray, since Lucy always smells like strawberries, would she smell like strawberries and booze, or strawberries and sakuras?"

Gray pales and swears. Then he smiles devilishly.

"She'll smell like Lucy, booze and other things. That is all Laxus."

Fuck, back to square one… wait Cana's favorite room in the Guild… OH! Mira's storage unit room thingy!

"Thanks Gray!"

With that I understand the unspoken agreement. If I pick the wrong place or Lucy refuses to come out, I will leave her alone… never bug her again and exit her life, completely. Please oh please let me be on the right track! Otherwise they get to keep _**their**_ Lucy.

"Hey, Gray if I am right you don't have to worry about Juvia for a week!"

"Please be right, Laxus!"

As I race to the spot a force field surrounds me and I yell in frustration as the runes appear. They read.

'_**If you really love Lucy, then what will you do with the Thunder God Tribe, and Team Natsu? Evergreen can 't stop turning Bixlow into stone… Only the truth will set you free Laxus…'**_

_**~Freed Justine.**_

That green-haired son of a cow! Of all the times he decides to be so damn specific! Okay calm down and think Laxus, just think… the answer hits me like a ton of stone bricks.

"I really don't know, Freed…"

The words leave my mouth and dissolve into the barrier; they melt the barrier faster than Natsu melts snow. Natsu loves her, Gray still is truly in love with her, and I am _**damn sure**_ Lucy knows I love her… things made that clear months ago.

Oh what fools are we, to love a girl almost new to the Guild, heh we truly are fools. After all, only fools fall in love. Natsu's in love with the 'Lucy' that came here with him all those months ago and whom he'd sleep next to on a daily basis. Gray is in love with the 'Lucy' who he stopped smoking for, and the girl who loved him before he could even love himself… Erza's 'Lucy' is a great friend who could reprimand both idiots. _**My 'Lucy'**_ is the girl that cried for my Grandfather more than I dared to. And she learned to love me before I even remembered the emotion it belonged to. Lucy, no matter who we perceive her to be, is Lucy.

I now approach the door after winding through a mass of corridors. I find a sleeping Lucy on the floor by some pillows. She cries in her sleep and I sigh. Carefully grabbing the girl I love, I wrap her up in my arms and walk out into the Guild Hall. Thank god I was out of that hell hole! It reeked of perfumes, booze, and strangely enough sex… either way, on the way out Team Natsu escorted me back to Lucy's house on Strawberry Street; on the way back we form a plan. We will clean Lucy's apartment/house thingy for her while she sleeps, we will even buy food for her! The gifts I am sure can wait till tomorrow right, after all they are just gifts…


	11. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

_**Disclaimer: Rhov and I need to prove our worth to own equal parts of Fairy Tail, and the only way to do so is by writing our weight in fan fiction. Shit, Mashima-sama, we shall die trying ;D Oh and I do not own the All-American Rejects or "Dirty Little Secret".**_

_**Natsu's POV:**_

_**Never in my entire life have I been so careful NOT **_to break Lucy's stuff! Lifting up her _**small**_, _**delicate**_, _**fragile, **_and _**most breakable**_ knick-knacks off her shelves and other spots, I hand them to Erza and Levy for cleaning. A diamond encrusted photo album slips and I dive to catch it before the glass cover shatters.

"Baka! You should have been more careful!" Erza is pissed off. I pray for no damage.

"Whoa!"

"What did you find, flame bra-" Gray stumbles back, shocked from the items inside the photo album.

"Erza, Laxus, Levy, come o-over here and look at this!"

"Wha-"

"Oh my…"

"Holy Masters…"

I look at the photo album as we read the cover.

_**Here lies all my love; I can't say it anymore because it hurts now, so here is where I place it. In this order, I fell in love with everyone in a certain way…**_

_**-Lucy…**_

The photos are in this order, each one with a special caption.

The first is of her mother that one says.

_**She loved me first, as I loved her…**_

Next is Team Natsu's first photo shoot for _**Sorcerer's Weekly**_it depicts us with a laughing Lucy on Gray's shoulder and mine. Erza is standing in front of us while Lucy leans forward. Our arms around her hips keeping her from falling off, Erza lets Lucy hug her from the back while she smiles, looking up at her. We all look at Lucy smiling. The photo reminds me of things my heart had almost forgotten, so I cry.

_**They are my only form of sibling family and I love them! Even Levy has more of a motherly protectiveness about her. Mira-san especially…**_

Underneath is the caption the magazine had placed.

'_**This is Luce! She is kind of new, but she is our baby!'**_

Tears pour down the collective faces of Team Natsu. The next photo is of Lucy and Levy, one arm wrapped around each other's shoulders; the other hand making a thumbs-up. One has a small book and the other, a fountain pen. Matching grins paint their faces.

_**We are the best book club EVER! LOL! I freaking love this girl! She is like a cousin I never had!**_

Levy laughs at the memory of the photo and wipes a tear from her eyes. In another photo, Lisanna, Mirajane and Lucy wear party clothes and stand outside a bar called "Crown Jewel" something; the sign is blurred with lights. Laxus gasps and smirks, while mumbling.

"So that is why you were hurt when she said her mother was dead and why you cried when you had learned the father was long gone…"

The caption under it says…

_**Me, my sis, Lisanna, and of course Mommy Mirajane! All outside the best bar ever! XD Haha, gotta love it here - partying a good fifteen towns away!**_

There are empty spaces with names in the fillers, most likely to help her remember whose photo to get next.

_**Master-**_

_**Father-**_

_**Loke-**_

_**Laxus-**_

_**Wendy-**_

_**Alice-**_

_**Yokai-**_

_**Plue-**_

_**And of course my kid(s) if I ever have any or want any…**_

We cry and place the book back on the shelf where we got it. Our movements around the house are surprisingly quiet. We also find a small glass cabinet that has stuff in it - stuff that reminds us of, well, us!

I pull out a medium-sized, dusty, pink wooden dragon incense holder that makes a small flame in its nose when lit. It's cute. Gray finds a glass snow globe in the color matching his name. He also discovers a snow-cone machine and an empty pack of his favorite cigarette brand from five months ago. Erza picks up a female knight figurine from a popular kids' T.V. show and a piece of metal from her last armor that was blown to smithereens.

Laxus finds a topaz cut into the shape of a lightning bolt, and an old, _**old**_ photo that Master had left her as an identifier if need be. I sigh, thinking how I got only one thing that reminds her of me, until I step back and trip over something on the bottom shelf. It makes me tear up to think that she even remembered about what I had said… there on the bottom shelf, is a picture frame of me and her when we first formed Team Natsu. Happy or Mira must have had a camera and photographed it. It is of when we were in the middle of our handshake and we are both smiling. Next to it is a scrap of cloth from our shirts, it is tied in a knot, and that knot is a Celtic friendship knot… the tears fall like rain at the sight. She has the _**only non-revealing shirt I own,**_ I must have left it here on one of the thousands of _**unplanned**_ sleepovers we've had. I walk over to it and smell it. The shirt reeks of me, laundry detergent and is just now taking a slight smell of Lucy herself. Wait, that means- s-s-she actually wears my shirt! Holy crap! All this time I thought I lost it, but she had been wearing it. I put the shirt to my face and sob. Luce still loves me… even though we never pursued our affections!

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

""Y-yeah Gray, I am fine. Just h-happy is all…"

I trail off and flush, embarrassed that the ice make mage has caught me crying over a stupid shirt I found. I put the shirt back in the dresser and turn around wiping my eyes. I breathe in slowly. As I turn on a lamp with a fireball, a snow storm painted on the fabric lights up. Gray and I look at each other in conflict. I sigh and leave Lucy's room before we end up having a bromace moment. I flick the light off again and hear Lucy turn under the covers, murmur something and then silence.

"I'll always love you too, Luce…"

"What did you say, flame brain?"

"I said I always need to help Luce! After all, we do break her stuff."

"True enough."

We leave her room and walk back into ground zero for more vigorous cleaning. Erza is doing dishes and washing laundry. Gray and I dry it: I use extremely brief but _**hot **_hands to dry it; Gray is a standby in case it gets _**too**_ hot. A bright, gold light flashes. The Lion King himself, great…

"Where is my beloved Princess, you cruel vagabonds?"

He says melodramatically too loud. Gray and I bristle like animals.

"Hopefully, she's still sleeping! You loud, pompous, obnoxious fur ball!"

We snarl at the same time. Loke blinks back shock. We growl in front of her bedroom door. Gray steps forward, but trips over his shorts - which also smell like Lucy. Huh, maybe it's because they have been in Lucy's house for the entire time we have been cleaning. I am surprised he hasn't taken off his boxers though.

_**Thwack!**_

"Loke!"

"What?"

"Was that you?"

"NO!"

"Then…"

"The girls."

"Let's go check on them!"

Racing to where the girls are, we hear a girl scream as quietly as she can for a scream. Erza has just fallen over on top of Levy and Levy screamed because she was hurt. Glass is in Levy's arm. Loke left to wake Lucy up. This leaves him subject to the Shadow Queen's wrath (meaning Lucy), poor unfortunate soul (Loke). Levy gets the glass removed by a happy but hungry Lucy, Loke is shaking in fear slightly. Ack, what did she do to him?

_**Levy's POV:**_

Poor Lu-chan… she's had a rough time. Heh, rough! Gajeel is rough! Oh God, I just 'fan-girled' as hell. On the way out to buy groceries for Lucy, I bump into a man.

"Excuse me, Miss, but do you know where the Guild Fairy Tail is? I have a message for Sir Laxus Dreyar…"

"Yes, I'm from the Guild actually. It's down the road, you can't miss it! Also, 'Sir' Laxus Dreyar is out at the moment but will be returning later today. Try about three hours?"

"Ahh okay, thank you, Miss and yes I will come back in three hours."

"See you later, Mister!"

I walk away to the grocery store and bump into someone with a lot of hair…

"Hey bitch, watch where you're go-" I look up, "OH shit, sorry Gajeel!"

"Hey Bookworm… what the hell happened to you? You smell like Bunny Girl or should I call her cheerleader? Anyway, what are you down here for?"

"Lu-chan needs some groceries and Loke had to wake her up, so I decided to leave before she kills him in front of me. And besides, I kinda got hurt. Heh, well either way, what are you doing here?"

"Shorty, do you want me to shop with you? Fifty percent of the stuff Lucy's groceries are on a high shelf. She can reach them because she wears those hellish things called heels. Oh, and don't ask about either of those things."

"Yes please, and screw you Gajeel."

"Can I accept both offers?"

"No, just help me shop and we shall see where you go from there!"

"I can live with that."

That is the first time Gajeel showed he truly cared. As we walk through the store, a cashier looks at me, waves and winks. I wave back but keep walking with my basket. Gajeel grumbles something I can't hear. I ignore him and grab the bread I know Lu-chan likes…

"Stupid sons of grocer! I can't reach it!"

Gajeel grabs the bread and hands it to me.

"Easy girlie, no need to shout. Just tell me what to get and I will get it down for you. And while you are with me, could you stop being a '_**female Loke'**_?"

"Hey, what do you mean? I am nothing like him?"

"You waved to the cashier, wore a shirt two sizes too big to fit you, and those shorts are almost invisible underneath it! Loke flirts with everything that responds positively to it! Not to mention you look too damn h… and I… on … okay?" he mumbles parts I couldn't understand.

"What was that last bit?"

"I said 'not to mention you look too damn hot like that. I like the way it looks on you, okay?" His voice was barely above a whisper. I gulp and keep walking, pretending I still didn't hear it. I grab eggs, milk, vegetables, fruits, some new shirts and three brand new books by our favorite author. Gajeel gets the frozen foods. As he walks down the aisle, I stand by a cashier, the same one from before walks up to me and start talking to me.

"Hi, I'm Tom."

"And my name is Elanna." Not trusting this guy I give him another good friend's name.

"Elanna, it is a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"How many pretty girls do you meet? That line is pretty well used." I pause to call out to Gajeel. "Gajeel, are you almost done?"

No response shit…

"Wow, you have brains too! I like a smart girl. How about you come see a movie with me?"

"Maybe not, I have somewhere I need to be at. Sorry, please leave me alone." I look over to Gajeel, who is still getting the frozen foods.

"Maybe isn't an answer, I want a yes."

"No."

He makes the _**most annoying**_ buzzer noise. "Nope, still not an answer. We could skip the movie and maybe make one in my car!" He winks as I panic and push the cart down the aisle. The guy follows me.

"Elanna, wait up!"

I bump into Gajeel who puts the stuff in the cart, glaring past me to the guy named Tom. "Her name is Levy McGarden and she is mine, so back off, dude. I don't want to have to hurt you. Bookworm, help me load these up."

I help him load the frozen foods and shiver, as he sighs and takes off the extra shirt he was wearing. He dumps it on my head. The shirt I'm wearing was from Romeo when he followed Lucy and I home one time. Romeo was worried about us and followed us home, we walked past two creepers that night and were extremely grateful when Loke popped out as well. Wow, Gajeel's shirt is warm and it smells like him! I like that smell.

"Bookworm, let's go we have everything right?"

"Just about, we just need some meat and fish… and I can't grab that damned steak!"

"At ease Bookworm, I got it!"

"Yeah, thanks Gajeel…"

"No problem, Shrimp." He smirks and grabs the fish as well.

"You got the money?"

"Yeah, I'll pay this time, but Cheerleader owes me."

"Okay, thanks."

"Welcome, Bookworm."

The girl at the register smiles at me and points to her name tag. It reads _**Elanna**_. I smile.

"Hey E! What's up?"

"Not much. Nice boy, he yours or pleeeeease tell me it is a brother!"

"Yeah, he's mine, and please punch Tom for me…"

"Don't tell me he tried to hit on you with this guy around!"

"Yup… Later, E!"

"Later Levy!"

"Thanks Gajeel, I can carry these to Lu-chan's house."

"No you can't."

"Ga- ohh yeah… shit, I forgot my quill, I would have had them float behind me… wait do you have a pen?"

He hands me his pen and I begin writing in the air.

_**The groceries took a life of their own, lifting up from the basket and floating at arm's height to the girl's side. Then, the groceries decided to follow the girl everywhere until she spoke otherwise…**_

"Lucy! I am back! I hope you didn't get the house all dirty!"

"Levy-chan? Yeah, the house is clean! Please tell me that is food! Oh, my, gosh, it is! How much do I owe you?"

"Not me, Gajeel - he paid for them. 1,580.76 Jewels."

"Okay again, here you go."

"We should get to the Guild, everyone's waiting for you!"

"Let me get everyone then, TEAM NATSU, LAXUS AND LOKE, HURRY UP, I'M LEAVING!"

Suddenly I heard scrambling and yells of 'Lucy, wait for me!' coming from the guys. I laugh at Lu-chan's power over the entire _**'Brute Squad'**_ of Fairy Tail.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"Levy-chan lets go now okay?"

I set the parade in motion as we walk through the town. I have my novel in my back pocket. We're at the last chapter and they wanted me to read it since Ice Lips here can't keep a good thing to himself…

"Lucy, you're gonna walk into the door if you keep that up!"

"What are you talking ab-" I hit the doors and fall face first over none other than the person I can't stomach, Bixlow.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, Blondie, where's Laxus-kun? You fall on something you like?"

I stand up, disoriented. Freed looks over to me and takes pity.

"Bixlow, leave her alone. I will have Mira go all girly on you… trust me, it is scary." Freed shivers and Bixlow backs away. I walk towards Mirajane and Lisanna while Laxus and crew walk in behind me. Bixlow pales and Laxus looks to Freed, who glares at Bixlow. Laxus slaps Bixlow. His eyes widen and mouth hangs wide open, not even responding to such treatment. I give a slight laugh as a new unfamiliar voice echoes through the room.

"I am looking for Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail! This is Fairy Tail, yes?"

Laxus growls, pushing his way through the crowd.

"I am Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail! What do you want from _**my **_Guild?"

"Laxus, I have come here to ask you to fulfill the requirements of your Grandfather's position in our ranks, of the Seven Magical Saints! We have already received from your Grandfather's Will that he instructed that you be taught Fairy Law, among other secrets of Fairy Tail. Also to fulfill his place among us, you must meet requirements. These requirements are as follows: Defeat the embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins once, Train your powers alone until you reach the full potential of the subjects, and finally, destroy the Dark Guild your Father created, as well as come back to us alive in three years! Please remember that your Grandfather did it within one year and three weeks. Do you accept our challenge?"

"Well, Mister Stuffy Clothes, I accept it!"

"The deal is done, you leave tomorrow morning! Alright, the deals are done, say goodbye and pack your things, then head to the train stop tomorrow morning, Jura will be there to help you onto the train and give you the furthered instructions… that is all. Sayonara, Laxus-sama!"

With that, the man vanished in a cliché cloud of dust. I feel my world crash around me. Lisanna, Levy, Mira, and Erza all race to me as I hit the floor in shock.

_**Laxus's POV:**_

Losing feeling, my world grows numb. I see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. I am to leave for three whole years, or possibly come back sooner. I am utterly alone… I would die without Lucy; now I must leave her? How! Why? It isn't fair! Turning around, I see Lucy collapsed on the floor. I rush to her side, lifting her up with ease. Taking her home; Team Natsu stays at the Guild to calm everything down. As Lucy cries in her sleep, she asks for me.

"Laxus, please don't leave! I am tired of being alone! Gray told me you wouldn't leave me! You said so yourself! You LIED!"

"Lucy, breathe I am right here. Shhh, shhh breathe, Lucy! Wake up! You're home now."

"Ehh Laxus? I'm going to miss you!"

"Shhh, I am staying with you for one more night… I promise that you'll never be alone that way."

"What? You mean you're going to- you want to- sleep- me?"

"Well, only if you wish it, I would never try to force myself on you…"

"Okay, well I- I think it should be fine. I love you."

"Lucy, if you are unsure then maybe we should wait, I mean after all your virginity isn't something I can give back!"

_~Flashback~_

_After Loke left and we found we couldn't really stay asleep for long without nightmares. I sit crying at the table as Laxus comes up from behind me with a bottle of Sake._

"_Here, Alice said to give it to you. She said that you would like the way it tastes." _

_I open the bottle and sip some, smiling I hand it to Laxus who takes a long swig from the bottle. I snatch it back feeling a little bit better. _

"_Hey that was for me, don't steal it all!" _

_I stick my tongue out playfully. He smiles as we keep drinking; soon an empty bottle and two forms moving in unison are all that can be distinguished from that room. I sighed with him as we were completely each other's just that once; two long months ago…_

_~Flashback ends~_

"Laxus! A little late for that talk, isn't it? I mean I am not a virgin anymore! You made sure of that! Trust me! Okay, I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up, and it isn't fair to both of us, especially if you can't stay."

I grab her shoulders slightly too hard and she winces. I look at her, thinking of her father hurting her emotionally by telling her "_**it's what's best for business**_." I stop and look her in the eyes.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, because, after all we were stupid, we shared a room in a _**Bar**_ and then it happened. I am sorry if it hurt, I am sorry if I can't remember parts of it, but most of all, _**I am**_ _**not sorry I met you**_. Now let's sleep."

"Yeah, let's go to sleep Laxus…" she yawns, "I am tired and you'll need to be somewhere at the 'butt crack of dawn' as Levy puts it.

That night, we may have slept together but we never felt more alone.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

That morning, I wasn't surprised to wake up alone. I knew he was leaving, but I never expected it to be this, well, I never expected it to hurt _**this **_much. With my first step, I run to the toilet to puke for no apparent reason. Soon after, I brush my teeth, shower, dress, and make breakfast. Natsu walks in, smelling me from head to toe. Levy comes with the three presents from my father, and Erza throws Gray through the window.

"Lucy smells different! She smells like home, strawberries, and- and like Juvia right now."

Gray blushes. "N-Natsu! I thought we were going to let Juvia tell Lucy about that!"

"Wait so? Juvia is pregnant, and I smell like Juvia yes?"

"Summing it up in one word, yeah."

"So am I pregnant?"

"Gray, she smells exactly like Juvia and home right now!"

"Lucy, do you have one of those really big fancy pregnancy tester thingies that can say how long you have been pregnant?"

"I don't know! Levy check through my stuff!"

Levy rummages through my pantry, drawers and other things until she finally gives and pulls out her quill and writes,

_**Does Lu-chan have a fancy pregnancy tester like Gray mentioned? If so, let it float up!**_

Suddenly a small, wrapped up box in brown paper with my name in it floats in the air. I grab it and read the tag. It was written by Father.

_**Dearest Daughter,**_

_**Your Mother needed this once when she was expecting you, so with that, I leave you with one of the best things I ever let her have, the way to see if you can bring new life.**_

_**Love you always and forever,**_

_**Your Father.**_

I sob as Levy opens the package for me, giving me the tester. I nod and go into the bathroom alone. Coming out, I smile a little bit and show them the big number and plus sign on the results strip. It reads.

'+, 2 months, 3 days, 4 minutes and 59 seconds'

"Gray, did you buy Juvia one of these?"

"Yeah, and Natsu, you are wrong, Juvia is seven months ahead of Lucy. She is scheduled to give birth in a few days. Wendy wanted to help her, so we're letting her. And Lucy, she asked you to be there with me during the pregnancy. She wants you there so she can talk to you. Will you come?"

"O-Of course I will Gray!"

He hugs me almost too tightly. Erza notices my discomfort and does a habit that she picked up from me. She bops him on the nose, harder than I ever did. Gray pouts and I lean in to kiss his nose. We laugh and I hug him all in strictly _**sibling love**_ never more than that, after all I love him and _**him**_ alone.

"I think I want to sing… at least a bit of a song, you all don't mind right?"

"Lucy, you have a beautiful voice, please sing!"

"Okay, I felt this is appropriate."

"_**You are the only one that needs to know! I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just regret, just another regret hope that you can keep it! My dirty little secret, who has to know? When we live such fragile lives, it is the best way we survive! I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you! Tell me all that you have thrown away**_…" I trail off and sing another song getting bored of the sad one.

"Lucy. You wanna go to the Guild and wait to see how long it takes for Mira and Lisanna to tell everyone about your dirty little secret?"

"Sure, why not?"


	12. I Got Published, And I'm an Aunt!

_**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Mashima-sama. And I am stuck with begging and waiting till I am of legal age to ask him again, he said so…**_

_**Gray's POV: **_

"Has she come out at all?"

"Nope, she is still in there!"

"Go get her then! Please hurry Gray! I want her here for the baby's birth!"

"Okay Juvia, calm down I am on it, just stay calm!"

I say as my lover and second best friend sits in the Guild's infirmary. I go to Lucy's house and knock on the door; it has been a while since we have went through the windows. I think it is honestly because we don't want to scare her while she has the baby in her. Lucy opens the door and I pant out what I needed to say to send her running.

"J-Juvia… pregnant… wants you there… now… hurry!"

Lucy can run! In high heeled boots, almost three more months left to be pregnant, while tired as hell! I applaud our women of Fairy Tail, they are so freaking amazing! We race through the doors, Natsu, Mira, and Lisanna are there waiting for us, the others are waiting outside. Juvia hears us come through the doorway and sighs happily.

"Gray-sama, Lucy-chan are you two there?"

"Yes Juvia, Gray and I are here."

"Good, cause the baby is coming soon. I want you, to be here when she is born!"

"Juvia, why me though?"

"Lucy, love rivals make great friends, sisters, and now, love rivals make great Aunts. Also, I wanted to apologize for calling you a love rival, you never once tried to steal Gray-sama away, I just kept thinking it was that way I am sorry!"

She ends high in shock as a contraction takes over her body. I race to grab her hand as Lucy holds the other one. She tenses and sighs as Mira takes away her pain and increases contraction rates with some standard medicine. We feel a very - mercifully brief- painful squeeze to our hands as we hear a long, loud scream. Juvia slams my hand against the table in extreme pain of it all while she keeps Lucy's hand above mine, like Lucy is a God-sent gift. Then Lisanna squeals in delight as a loud popping sound is heard, and Mira pulls up the head of a squealing baby girl. Lisanna goes with Natsu, and Mirajane to clean the baby up. Mira fixes up any rips in the vagal canal that might have occurred during birth, and gives her a small pain pill. Juvia relaxes and patiently waits for her baby to be brought back to her. Soon Mira is back with a small baby in a pink blanket; Juvia holds the baby and coos gently. She looks to me smiling.

"Gray-sama, what should we name her?"

"Juvia, you did all the work, I think you should just pick the name and let me agree or disagree with it is all."

"Okay Gray-sama, if that is what you wish…" She trails off to think of a name, "Ai, I like Ai."

I smile. "Ai, it means love right, heh what a fitting name considering that we are in a place filled with it!"

Juvia smiles as Ai giggles. "You like that name don't you Ai?"

Ai makes some common baby sounds and smiled gummily giggling and clapping her hands. Lucy smiles and looks down to her stomach, I reach across Juvia and pat her hand and stretched stomach.

"It will be fine, after all, you have us around and we won't let you raise the baby alone ever, we also won't let you or your baby starve, hungry, or bored!" I wink mischievously. "So keep the baby safe, Natsu-kun and I will go with you for the gender testy thing. Or the girls can go depending who you want with you."

She smiles at me nods and yawns, stretching out her body in sleepy bliss. Natsu smiles and picks Lucy up with the ease of the wind picking up a feather. She squeaks and then laughs while she said to put her down. Natsu had let all the playfulness leave his face when he asks her a question we all have been wondering.

"Lucy, are you going to keep the baby?"

"N-Natsu, I don't know… it isn't fair to have a child here without him and what if he dies, my child won't have a Father, then they might as well be me! A single parent child! Life would be only half full!"

Tears fall down her face as I look up to her.

"Lucy, it wouldn't be half full, you have us, we are Fathers already, at least I am, but he and Lisanna arewell, I'll let them tell you about it! Besides Fairy Tail has all the family members you could ever need! We have, the sisters Lisanna, Levy, and of course darling Juvia. We have the brothers, Natsu, me, Elfman, and Gajeel since he cares in his own weird Gr ways… also you'll have a mother, Mirajane-san, and the Father Freed! The creepy Uncle Bixlow, the strict Aunts Evergreen and Erza, and let's not forget the crowd favorite, dah dunt dah, Cana the drunkard Aunt! Loke can be the stalkery-styled cousin three times removed."

I continue pla**c**ing the Guild members into a big as hell family tree. She smiles at me and hugs her stomach. With Loke i was just being mean, but it was worth it to see him spit out his whiskey and hae eyes the size of saucers.

"But who would take the responsibility of being my baby's Father?"

"Everyone iln the Guild loves or cares about you Luce; we can give you some of our jobs' money, and devote certain hours of our day to you, we can also pay for the gender test and clothes, food, and other things since money for you will be tight, after all you will be reaxing for a while. So technically the Guild would be your baby's "Father" it is until proven otherwise!"

Natsu smiles that stupidly infectious grin. Lucy smiles back and grinned even more than before.

"Okay, I'll keep it."

A loud

_**Hurrah!**_

Was heard throughout the Guild while Lucy smiled so wide it must have hurt! Natsu then sets her down smiling as we all hug her gently. She smiles and then yawns and curls up in the big armchair next to the couch we have been basically living in. As we filter through and congratulate Juvia, Lucy falls asleep as I am a half doze on the couch inside the room where my family sleeps. I hear a door open and footsteps of a man, thinking it is Flame Brain I just relax till I hear the voice.

"Lucy, this is for the slap I received yesterday." The voice took on an almost musical note as a small puppet is placed next to her stomach. I rise up and growl. Bixlow looks to me in a panic and runs. I snatch the doll thingy and rip its head off. Throwing it back out to his team where Freed then takes the liberty of doing what we have all been waiting to do since he was such a jerk to Lucy. Freed beats the holy living hell out of him. As I check on the still unconscious Lucy and sigh finding she still is relaxed.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I wake up in my bed, one side of me too hot, the other side almost too cold. Only two people in the entire world can make me so well half and half-ed- Gray and Natsu. I open my eyes sleepily and let them do all my work.

"Okay you two, why are you sleeping next to me? You screw my body temperature up." I roll over letting one side thaw, and the other chill.

"Sorry Luce, I didn't know you don't like having people next to you while your preggerz. I just got used to sleeping next to you as is so…"

"Shut up Natsu and go back to sleep, I am sleepy!"

I yawn as I see Gray smirk next to me. Rolling my eyes I then decide to go sleep some more and dream about things I miss. Natsu wraps me up in a hug and sighs, as Gray rolls over letting the other side of him thaw out. I get bored and he says to me stupid things.

"You need a kick starter Luce?

"You mean you get the kick I owe you for reading my story out loud right Ice Lips?"

"No, I thought that would get me a hug seeing as how the publisher wanted to talk with you today at 3:30pm today."

I jump up in my seat and look at the clock. 11:30am.

"This means war!"

"I'd thought you'd be happy, so sorry."

"No, this means war against the clock! Shit I'll be late if I don't hurry!"

"Here Luce, let us help you out here! Here," Natsu and Gray offer their hands to help me stand up even though my belly has only swollen out two inches, "you'll need help, Gray get her shower ready!"

My two inch belly makes it harder to move. I had practice summoning every spirit to figure out which ones to use that way I don't die in a mission. If they'll ever let me take one. The weirdest part is that they insisted on throwing a baby shower in Earthland later in the year. I am surprised that our Edolas counterparts haven't decided to join in on the fun! Gray starts the shower as I go and walk in. A towel is around me until they leave the room. As soon as they leave the room I then throw the soaked towel out the shower with a surprisingly pleasant sounding _**shlop**_. I love that sound!

Later on the guys must be choking on the fragrant stuff I've been using I mean Natsu won't have a working nose and Gray, heh he won't either! I finish and step out of the shower and put another towel around me and look at the clock in the bathroom, 1:59pm. Shit I didn't think it would be that long, now racing to get my clothes on, hair tied up in the signature off the side ponytail. Then I give Gray and Natsu a big hug picking them up off their feet and running to talk to the publisher about my first novel.

_**Laxus's POV:**_

I was at the train station a little after three in f-ing the morning. "Stuffy-Clothes" was right, because there in front of the train heading to the worst place was Jura. Well anyplace away from Lucy is the worst place. She smelt different but I couldn't really place it; I hope she isn't getting sick…

"Laxus-kun, let's get you set up."

"Of course Jura, just a lot is weighing on my mind. That is all."

"Is it a girl?"

"Yeah in a way…"

"Well then, all I can say to you about leaving a girl back home is this, come back to her _**ALIVE **_so that way you spare us a body to drag back, and a woman to make cry."

"Yeah! Okay I am fired up! Wait, that came out wrong, stupid Natsu. I am gonna kick some ass and come back to Lucy!"

Jura laughs and shakes his head.

"One of these days, Fairy Tail is going to rule the world, they are filled with insanely smart and powerful people!"

"They are my Guildlings!" I say with an unbridled pride in the Guild that is and would always be mine till my last breath. Jura smirks with an odd style.

"You really love her don't you? I remember you the sour exiled member of Fairy Tail, then you were reinstated from Gildarts and you became nicer, now that you've fallen for that Lucy girl you have become a freaking mush ball! I find this entertaining!"

He laughed so hard he had doubled over and began to slap his knees. I snarled and began to ask questions.

"So what do the embodiment of the Seven Deadly sins look like? And where do I have to go for this?"

"Slow down and at ease boy, _**Lust**_ lives outside Hargeon, and _**Gluttony**_ lives just past her. _**Wrath**_ is a mean old man who lives by the old Battlefields_**. Pride**_ and _**Greed**_ are neighbors by the first bank to ever be built. While _**Envy**_, the cousin of _**Greed**_, is a hard one too find but when she's home, she is in the last foreclosed beauty parlor. _**Sloth**_, _**Sloth**_ just is, he's the hardest! He is usually in '_The Broken Clock Tower_' and that just about covers it! Here's your tickets and good luck. Young Guild Master."

"Thanks Jura, I'll be seeing you some time!"

With that, I grab all the tickets, put them in a pocket and place my headphones on while handing my Hargeon ticket to the Engineer. _**Lucy, please stay safe and know that I love you…**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I walk back filled with glee from the Publisher's Office. Opening the Guild doors I walk straight to the bar and ask Mira for a strawberry smoothie, with all the goodies on it, including chocolate shavings. Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, and even Gajeel walk over to me with a questionable look. Mira then asks me calmly.

"Sooo, how did the meeting go?"

"You are now looking at the Future author of my very own Novel, "_**One More Fairy Tail**_". Remember the book about my adventures and life in the Guild? It is getting published. She is going to send me over thirty five first edition copies, not to mention once completed they will be put in every store all across Fiore."

I fake a nonchalant tone as Levy lets the word process. She screams in joy grabbing me and jumping up and down. Erza drops the strawberry shortcake to the table with a loud clatter. The Guild then turns its head to the giddy Titania. She races to me and gently hugs me saying an ocean of praises for the publishing of my novel. Gray sits shocked as I lean into his face and stick out my tongue Juvia laughs as Ai giggles in her arms. I smirk as he then focuses in on reality and falls back off his chair, I apologize as he congratulates me for the publishing. Soon everyone except Natsu has praised me. Lisanna nudges him and he snaps back as well.

"S-Sorry Luce, I uh was just thinking about something."

"Well, please share with the crowd."

"I-I was just thinking, what if Laxus sees your book on his Mission? What do you think he will do?"

"Oh, wow, I uh I just hope he will be happy for me you know? It is the best any of us can hope for."

Natsu nods smiles and loudly says, "Luce, you know he will be happy for you, if he isn't and we find out, we will beat him and ask questions later."

Gajeel smirks and asks me the question Levy smacked him for.

"Lucy, will you dance for me in one of my songs in a playboy bunny style costume? After you have your baby of course!"

Like I said before this is the question Levy smacked him for. Levy grins at me while slapping the holy hell out of Gajeel's neon red face. I think on it for a moment.

"Gajeel, what kind of song do you want me to dance to?"

His eyes light up like headlights at twilight as he suddenly becomes a different person.

"You tell me! I know ballads, dance songs, exotic dancer songs, rock, pop, country, ballroom just about everything except tap dance and ragtime. I'll even let you pick the style of the bunny outfit."

"Hmmm, I'll dance to a dance music song okay, and it will be a pair of bunny ears, black swimsuit with fishnets, and heels. Okay?"

"Whatever you say and what song do you want?"

"Well, considering my situation…I am game for the oldies dance song…"

"Lightning Strikes", you should know it, it has a really good guitar and Levy can get Lisanna, Juvia, Mira, and Erza to be my back up!"

"You mean Lighting Strikes by that Lou guy right?"

"You know it Gajeel; I am sensing a theme to myself today. Hell, if you don't mind me doing it today, I can just do it today, I mean yah I have a small baby bump but it isn't gonna affect me right now per say and if we wait till after the baby I may have stretch marks, Juvia was lucky, water bodies have a real elastic property to them…"

Juvia smiles to my complement as Levy stands wide eyed in shock. Gajeel runs to grab his guitar and Levy gets everyone prepped for the song, change in the back room. Damn! Mira has everything from certain equipment, to ehem colorful cosplay items. I grab what I needed and put them on finally walking out to a big concert hall styled room. I "eep" slightly and walk out on stage. I guess I sing backup a bit while I dance and I sing with Gajeel a few lines as well. He hands me a quickly written script with bolds, italics, and bold italics. It reads how Gajeel penciled in a small lyric key. **I am in bolds.**_ The chorus girls are in italics.__** Also the lines you and I sing together are in bold italics alright?**_ And with just handing me the script and giving me not even twenty minutes- more like ten in all honesty- before he starts up the song.

**Listen to me, baby, you gotta understand  
>You're old enough to know the makings of a man<br>Listen to me, baby, it's hard to settle down  
>Am I asking too much for you to stick around<strong>

I slowly begin to do a classic old time 'Hollywood' dance that Mira taught me a long time ago. As I do that I think of Laxus leaving and put sadness into all my movements Gajeel looks thoroughly impressed as a camera records this, most likely Mira's doing. I look up and see Freed holding the camera, yup Mira's work…

Every boy wants a girl  
>He can trust to the very end<br>Baby, that's you  
>Won't you wait but 'til then<p>

Gajeel is obviously a good singer not to mention he can do that weird wavery voice thing… it is awesome but weird still it is cool. I waver with the sound of his voice, Levy smiles to me and snaps her fingers in a special way that carries the tempo for me. I smile back at her and mouth my thanks. As I stomp my foot in the exactly perfect timing.

_**When I see lips beggin' to be kissed**_ (_Stop!_)  
><strong>I can't stop<strong> (_Stop!_)  
><em><strong>I can't stop myself <strong>_  
>(<em>Stop, Stop<em>!)  
>I sop moving and sing, and then whenever they say "stop" I hold up my hand and stop moving. I begin to do a shuffle like style with my feet and wave my hands back and forth at my hips each one going the opposite way. Gajeel gins at me with a Cheshire cat smile as he winks at Levy who blushes and the girls let her sing a solo "stop". I laugh too hard as I shuffle, and so I slip but end up making it a hip based slide.<p>

_Lightning is striking again  
>Lightning is striking again<em>

I throw my hands up in the air and swing them in a back and for pattern while bringing my arms down, then I step back enjoying the nostalgia of the song and use some older moves in example like swinging back and forth on the balls of my feet using my hips.

**Nature's takin' over my one-track mind**  
><em><strong>Believe it or not, you're in my heart all the time<strong>_  
><strong>All the girls are sayin' that you'll end up a fool<br>For the time being, baby, live by my rules.**

I smile as I can tell that Levy and him are having a personal talk moment, that just so happens to benefit me. I find it surprisingly entertaining. I find myself thoroughly entertained when I see who has been playing the drums, Elfman; he has been playing a 'manly' instrument no doubt. I laugh and go back to the weird shuffling thing. Natsu is dumb and begins to stage dive as I laugh and pull him up to the top of the stage for the second time. Lisanna sighs past the mic as we laugh. A group of people gather around the stage as Natsu jumps off, Gray even catches him. I wonder, what did they find when they went through my apartment? If they found that one lamp did- could they have- shit… They had a small internal bromance moment didn't they? I laugh harder.

**When I settle down  
>I want one baby on my mind<br>Forgive and forget  
>And I'll make up for all lost time<strong>

Okay this is really working for them… I remember when Gajeel tied them up- being a part of Phantom Lord- and all. He flashes a small smile to her as I laugh. It is truly cute. Now back to stomping the foot once he starts up the fast part again. I begin to smile wider to where I can feel that I have a Natsu style grin.

**If she's put together fine**  
><strong>And she's readin' my mind<strong> (_Stop_!)  
><strong>I can't stop<strong> (_Stop_!)  
><em><strong>I can't stop myself<strong>_  
>(<em>Stop, stop!<em>)

Gajeel notices me having a good time and throwing my hand up every time that they say "stop". I then throw my hands around in the air as I dance with them in the air swinging them rapidly.

_Lightning is striking again  
>Lightning is striking again<br>And again and again and again_

I smile and wave them from side to side over my head in a large over used rock concert move. Snapping in time with Levy.

[Instrumental Interlude]

We sway as I dance with Gray and Natsu on stage again, I help them all jump off it as well. It was really funny when they both grabbed each other's hand so that when they jumped they wouldn't fan out too far. Yup I started a small bromance.

_Lightning is striking again  
>Lightning is striking again<em>  
>More maniacal arm waving and zigzagging of my arms.<p>

**There's a chapel in the pines  
>Waiting for us around the bend<br>Picture in your mind  
>Love forever, but 'til then<strong>

I snap my fingers and stand to the side while stomping my foot, still in time. Levy blushes. Hmmm someone tell me I am invited to the eloping as a witness, it will be fun! I know it…

If she gives me a sign  
>That she wants to make time<p>

(_Stop_!)  
><strong>I<strong> **can't stop** (_Stop_!)  
><em><strong>I can't stop myself <strong>_  
>(<em>Stop, stop<em>!)

I then do a random move after our shared line, I drop into the splits and with a hand between my legs so that I can push up when I hit the floor. It worked and so I spring up as soon as I touch the floor, so I get a few whoops and hollers. Lisanna looks at me in amazement as I swing my legs up at different times.

_Lightning is striking again  
>Lightning is striking again<br>And again and again and again  
>Lightning is striking again<br>And again and again and again._

Finally I grab Levy and Erza from the chorus line and dance in a line with them. We each throw a leg up at the same time, Natsu and Gray run up to us and move Levy and Erza out of the way as we kick soon a few of the other guys are up here as well, Jet and Droy take the opposite sides of Levy. One more guy takes the other side of Erza, Mystogan or as we learned to know him, Jellal. After the Magic Games we entered him back in as a Guild member. He belonged with us anyway! We all break enough stuff to where it is comical! Finally we sing the last line as Mira and Lisanna get in the long kick line.

Ai and Juvia clap their hands with grins on their faces. As the song ends Gajeel stands up, grabs my hand and Levy's and he bows. We curtsey as I laugh, then we grab the entire chorus lines' hands and bow. Clapping is heard everywhere.

Freed shuts the camera down and saves it for later, also since well Gray's daughter will never believe it now, or when she is old enough to never let him live it down. Heh, Laxus, Levy's kids, my kid, and Natsu's little one won't ever believe what we did!

"Hey Natsu, Gray, now that we have taped this, you do know that well, they won't let you live the bromance down, or the fact that you stage dived."

They pale. Gray looks to his Daughter. "I am screwed! Juvia we never mention this okay?"

Juvia nods laughing and smiling while she says.

"Juvia promises, but Juvia can't promise Lucy-chan won't say it to Ai when she gets older!"

She winks at me and I nod grinning as I look to Gray and raise an eyebrow. "How much to keep me quiet?"

"Great… uhh Natsu and I will stop fighting?"

"Nah, I think I'll speak of it every chance it get!"

"And, I'll learn to live with the shame, Natsu as well."

"Exactly!"

We laugh as I sit by the counter again. Gajeel's whistling a happy tune while Levy sits on his shoulder. I look to them in fear.

"I hope there was no aphrodisiacs involved… this could be awkward tomorrow…"

Happy, now back from visiting with Charele, sits by me and Wendy follows.

"Good job Lucy-Nee!"

"Thanks Wendy!"

"Hey when do you think Lisanna is due?"

"Wendy, you should ask her."

"Okay, Lisanna when are you due?"

"Oh, just a few weeks before Lucy's due date, still no idea what the gender is but I'll go on missions, with her so that she can go on a Mission, hey maybe we can get Mira-Nee to come with us on one! That would be so cool wouldn't it Lucy?"

We get excited as Wendy goes to study for the next births happen. Lisanna and I make plans to go on a girl's only mission, meaning me, her, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mira and Wendy with Charele will all go. Loke, Natsu, and Gray all surround us having a fit.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Luce please don't you could-"

"Princess don't!"

Then what we said registers. "All our pregnant Women refuse to go out on a mission without us! WTF?" Freed exclaims as we all gawk at Mira's stomach. She just glares at the green haired man. He pales.

"You shouldn't have said that!"

"Freed it isn't manly to keep secrets from a brother of the sister whom you made pregnant! Although Manly points for keeping it under wraps this long!"

We face palm as we take in what he said. Mira sighs and quickly grabs a mission and drags us all out of the Guild for it. This should be a matter of days honestly. The mission is infiltrate a Day Care Center to see if everything there is appropriately run. We take Ai since she will be our let in, and she also needs her mother's milk. We laugh as Gray sulks mumbling something about the fickleness of women. Soon as we head out we are twenty towns away- thank God for trains and no Natsu! Smirking we look at each other.

"That old stuffy man hasn't got it right, it is the 10 Magical Saints not seven. Heh I can verify that from courtesy of Dearly Beloved Master…" Mira travels off as we walk ahead. A sketchy man walks up to us as Juvia holds Ai to her chest sourly.

"Juvia refuses to let any of these men take my Ai-chan, Mira please sneak in!"

Mira sighs and transforms into a girl the age of seven; old enough to be left at a Day Care safely alone without special rules. We decide that her 'name' will be Chelsea. We walk up to the door of the Day Care and sketchy looking man answers, five children of other backgrounds behind him are happily playing around. Lisanna holds Mira's hand and looks to her with daughterly admiration. "Mommy, can I go play with the other kids?"

"Sure sweetie, just go while Mommy settles things with this nice man here."

Mira leaves like a child and begins to 'set up' the children, by 'playing' a game called 'Fairy Tail' where you hide around and fight nicely with each other. So with that Lisanna pays the man 500 Jewels so that he watches her for the rest of the day. Now we have a day to kill…

**_*Time BREAK!*_**

We come back after shopping, singing at the local Karaoke Bar, having a chocolate fight in a local contest, we won by the way, and just talking over lunch. Mira comes to us in a hurry as the man whispers something to her that we worry about. Soon out of sight of the Day Care, we let her shift into her original form. The first thing out of her mouth is a flare of colorful language.

"That stupid little- breathe Mira just breathe. Lucy, Juvia, we convict him, now! He copped a feel, kissed me, and ugh…squeezed my ass, calling it a game! I want to kill him!"

With that we turn him in as Mira gives the police a full account of what he did to her as Chelsea. Under the pressure we find he cracks and confesses to everything and then we are back before the Day is out, the men are amazed. Freed rushes to Mira and covers her face and neck with kisses, while the others receive such treatment, except for me. I sigh and drink a smoothie Mira made everyone as a celebration drink. It includes the rarest chocolate and sweetest strawberries, of which I have been craving since pregnancy. Gray and Natsu see me sulking slightly and decided to surprise me with a kiss on the cheek, each one of them. Lisanna and Juvia laugh so hard they cry. The expression on my face was priceless, since Mira snapped a photo. We laugh as I put both my arms around Gray and Natsu; Mira snaps a photo and hands it to me. I look at her questionably as she smiles and explains how Levy told her about the album, and how I might as well add to it; as well as telling me to explore the back room for photos of everyone on the photo wish list. I smile and hug her. So far, I have 70'000 Jewels I count it over again and smile even wider, I'm off to pay my rent on time! I find a note in my pocket making me smile. It is a photo of the entire temporary Team we made today. It says '_**Long Live Team Amazons!**_' I tuck it back in my pocket and make a B-line for my photo album and then the Guild storage room.

_**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated, soo I thought that I should give you a really long chapter. Sorry if updates are slower but I am graduating from my 8**__**th**__** grade class and will be entering high school soon, so please forgive me for very long delays!**_


	13. Lust and Lucy

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothin...**_

_**Laxus's POV:**_

I've gotten off the train in Hargeon and proceeded to walk off to the train platform and straight to the Town Square of Hargeon.

Looking around I find very little of my target or anything worth my interest. Then a gorgeous woman dressed in a red gown with jewels in her hair and sweet smelling perfume pops up next to me.

"I am guessing you are here to uh, slay me?" She asks.

Laxus looks around, "You talking to me sweetheart?"

She nods. "Who else would I want to find me, Lust?"

I nod, "Well then I found you, eh, you found me. You know it wouldn't be a good idea to do this in town, too many people would get hurt, somewhere farther. Alright?"

Lust comes up behind me pushing ample bosom into my back.

"Now, please, isn't there _**anything**_ _**else**_ you want? I mean I _**am**_ beautiful…"

She purred into his ear while trailing a hand across my face. I visibly cringe. "I am here to do a job, I have no interest on being unfaithful to my- my Guild, I owe them great things."

I say walking far away from the square and into the forest nearby.

"Ohh, so is there someone else?"

"Yes she is beautiful, wait not even that word would do her justice, she is in the least absolutely stunning."

I say remembering the way she looks at me whenever she sees me for the first time in the day.

I smile while Lust unhappily growls.

"Please I am sure I can do it better than she can, give it a shot please. For me?"

"If I was single and this was any other situation, I would" I smirk.

"Now can I please defeat you? I have a woman back home and it isn't even fair to make her wait this long. It's beginning to piss me off."

I stretch sigh.

"I'm not good enough huh? Well maybe this might get you to change your mind."

"Memory copy!"

She says lowly as red smoke billows out from behind her, the smoke clears and I hear a voice I know to be false.

"Laxus-kun, I know you missed me."

There before me is Lucy, or at least my memory version of Lucy. But things are wrong, her eyes are brown, not greenish brown, her hair ribbon is usually blue despite the Ice-Make Mage I associate the color with, her skirt is shorter, she doesn't wear bright red lipstick, and she sure as hell isn't part of Raven Tail.

"Don't call me that when you aren't even who I wish you were."

I growl.

"Laxus what do you mean?"

The fake cries.

"You aren't Lucy, it isn't her, she is back at my Guild, at- never mind even the name would be too good for you!"

"You have got to be kidding me! You have us worried sick walking away like that. Listen everyone has been bugging me about you, they say that you got hurt on a mission."

Things are starting to be a little hazy, and what is it with all this red smoke? Wait, Lucy, I am doing this for Lucy…not for anyone else… I can't think with this damn smoke, it is pissing me the heck off…

"DAMN IT!"

"Laxus? What is wrong?"

"This damn smoke! I can't even remember why I came out here!"

Dark clouds begin to mass in clumps over head as small electric sparks jump around off my clothes burning the ground it hits.

"I want to get back to Fairy Tail… let me go snipe!"

I growl, as an electric halo surrounds my body and things become a small dry patch within three feet of me.

"I am, going home. NOW!"

I exclaim to the fake. As my powers release I see the fake scream, it sounds like Lucy but I know it is not, Lucy's at Fairy Tail. Lucy is back there without me. It is truly unfair.

"I am leaving." I say to nothing except a small body covered in burns. "You were very pretty before, but now your body matches your personality, and soul. Completely burned and consumed with an unquenchable fire for the flesh. You _**are**_ weak."

I huff as I walk away, and back into Hargeon, I am on my way past a smaller part of a large _New Author_ collection when I see something that catches me eye. A book, but the under were the author's name should be is… wait I am seeing things, it is Lucy's name. I look around to see her name on all the books under it. I say to myself as I walk through the sea of people to get the book. I finally get one and take it to the cash register. A man at the register with the name of Adam looks around me as he calls me up to purchase.

"Wow, you and every other person here want that book as well eh? It must be pretty good."

He says while scanning the book and a bookmark I picked out, it is a graphically designed lightning bolt with a thunderstorm cloud in the background.

"Heh, one the go reader eh? Seems like a good thick book you don't mind if I look at it, for a moment do you?"

"Nah, feel free, I don't mind, it seems logical."

The boy speed reads the first five chapters.

"Wow, Gray said that to her? He asked to borrow her underwear! I can't believe it! You'll love this book; it has the best Points of view for those mages as I have ever seen. Knowing them, Natsu and Gray might have written themselves! Either that or that Lucy girl in here really knows them!"

The boy laughs as I hand him the Jewels. He hands me my woman's book and bookmark in return.

"Have fun, you should know one thing though, supposedly the authoress has recently found out news of pregnancy. She knows who the baby daddy is but is unwilling to say. I think the only reason they found out is because the smexy Mirajane-san had accidently told reporters when they heard that the man Laxus was leaving and that she is to raise the baby until he comes back with the Guild as Family. Her team has become extremely protective. Well I gotta get back to work nice talking with you though uhh… what is your name?"

"Laxus. The name is Laxus, and later Adam."

I leave and go to the train station to pick up equipment and another train ticket to the next stop. Jura left me plenty money, I wonder, did he hear about it? About Lucy publishing her first novel?

Eh, it really shouldn't matter now. It is Lucy, and Lucy just published her first novel. Hello I should be plenty happy and of course I am. But the main question remains, how can I let her know? That I still love her and that I want to tell her how proud I am.

Virgo appears out of know where.

"Mistress's Lover, I have paper for you as well as an envelope, Loke was angry with me for not coming sooner but the man is right, Lucy is pregnant. With whose child, only she knows we are not allowed to say. But here take these and write her a letter. I have no time. Mistress here has called on me."

I take the paper, envelope, and pen and begin to write like a freaking crazy person…

**_ Lucy's POV:_**

I am sitting at the bar as I sighed.

"Lucy..."

"How many books sold today?" I ask sadly.

"Only one, from Hargeon at teh moment... I think i know who it is..."

"Enlighten me please..."

"Laxus..."


	14. Laxus' Letter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail that lovely gift belongs to Hiro Mashima… you amazing man…**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Okay, for starters, I'm fully prepared to have you all despising me for not updating since only god knows when, I really do apologize, I had some seriously upsetting family issues, some changes to my lifestyle from my school's sadist teachers, the fact I was kinda forced off line for a while… And to top it all off, I had to move in with my Grandmother just a week before my laptop decided to crash on me and I had to buy a new one… I kid you not… The world is despising me since I last updated… so without any further ado, I present to you, the 14**__**th**__** chapter of Thunderstruck.**_

oo0oo

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Two months went by problem free, I was left 4 months pregnant, and a newly successful authoress… I sighed as Mirajane poured me my most favored drink in the world a strawberry, peach smoothie… I sipped on it as Juvia and Gray played with Ai at their own table Juvia smiled at me happily as I hummed softly sitting with them at their request…

Mira, had pulled over Natsu, Lisanna, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Elfman, as well as Erza, among other Guild members before they nodded and Mira walked up with a big smile on her face.

"Lucy, guess what?" She asked perkily.

"What'cha thinking about Mirajane?"

"The Guild and I here have decided on something…" She said with a small smirk.

"Well, what is it that you have in mind?" I asked now very curious about what it was that they had in mind.

"Well we were thinking of throwing you a baby shower Luce." Natsu weaseled the information to me. I gasped.

"What do you not want us to?" He asked looking hurt as I shook my head.

"No, no, no! That's not it! It's just, thank you so much you two!" I said happily hugging them both tightly.

"I never thought that' you'd ever you know do this kinda thing for me, thank you so very much you all!"

I said feeling so happy I could cry…

"Well then, we best buy you some other clothes Lucy, that Baby Bump is posing quite the problem for your normal clothes don't you think?"

She asked with a small giggle as I blushed looking down at my stomach which has increased in size by at least four to three inches over the past three four months.

"Yeah, probably but I have no idea what I'm supposed to look for besides something cute... Bisca then stood up with a small smile…

"Lucy, I'll go with you, heck I'm sure Asuka will come she adores you, you know." The green-haired, gun-slinger her smile stunning as well.

"That'd be great Bisca, thank you so very much…" She said so happily.

Bisca shook her head with a smile. "It's alright, in fact it's a pleasure to help you out, you've done so much for everyone, even Laxus, I'm surprised he ever opened up to anyone!"

Shrugging with a blush I responded sheepishly…

"It wasn't that big of a shock to everyone was it?"

I asked embarrassed by the fact that Laxus was in fact so kind to me publicly, and more importantly, how he cherished being with me when he could and when we both realized how much the other cared. Meanwhile the others nodded in agreement with Bisca unsurprisingly to me.

"This is true…" She mumbled and sighed as she stood up, "Come on Lucy, let's go, we need to get you the stuff that you can wear, it's not healthy to keep looking at your clothes as they get smaller on you." She explained.

Lucy nodded and continued to walk till they reached a place for the maternity clothes…

After a few hours she had to sit down completely exhausted as he sighed and yawned softly before sitting down carefully, and looked at the food around…

"Bisca, I would like to get lunch, god, I swear ever since I've been pregnant, I want the weirdest foods…" She complained.

"Well, after this I'll take you out to lunch… Gray, you are welcome to come, Lisanna, Juvia as well… you know exactly where we are going."

"To..."

"Yes!" Bisca said excitedly.

I sighed. "Anyone care to explain to me?"

"Oh! Right, a new restaurant opened up in Magnolia when you were writing and dealing with the publications and what not. The restaurant's specialty is feeding pregnant women. You crave it, they make it. Is the logo, they are life savers."

Juvia nodded as did Lisanna.

"How about the three of us—"

"Luce! I wanna go to! Why can't I come?!" Natsu whined like a child.

"Many reasons… You burn or break things, and unless you wanna have Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia attacking you under hormones, I'd say no."

Natsu pouted but nodded.

"Alright… Hey Lucy… Virgo's back by the way… she has a letter…"

"I'll read it when I get back." I responded and left with Bisca to get clothes then food…

_**oo0oo**_

We arrived to the place we agreed on for food after a long day of me being on my swelling, aching, blooming ankles… And I'm craving one hell of a thing for me to eat.

Sitting down where Juvia and Lisanna were we sighed and looked more at the food.

"I wanna Peanut butter and Jelly…"

"They have that Lucy."

"Nooo, one with LOTS of flavors…"

"Then try one called PB&J 2.0 it's really good!"

"What's it got?"

"Well one side is lined with three horizontal lines, one containing jelly, one with honey, one with marshmallow crème. Then the other side has vertical lines one of chunky peanut butter, one of Nutella, and one of creamy peanut butter, it's just delicious!"

I took a bite and smiled. "Oh my god this is amazing!"

"See I told you it would be good." She teased me and I pouted.

"Don't tease the pregnant lady."

Bisca sniggered. "I don't mind…" She laughed and smirked. "I got teased too for how I was pregnant you know… Brat so come on get home soon you'll be exhausted in a bit trust me." She assured.

oo0oo

I got home eventually late that evening and she was right… I was physically exhausted.

"I'm home!" I called hoping vainly for a response…

"We're in here Luce!"

It was Natsu and Gray they called from my bed room and I just let myself facepalm.

"Oooof course you're here…" She admitted after a moment.

"I know but hey Luce… Virgo gave this to us. She says it's from him…"

I gulped.

"I-It is?" I asked and grabbed it and tore it open flopping ruthlessly onto the bed to read it.

It read some of the most heartfelt words I've ever heard from him…

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**Heh, who am I kidding I have no idea how to write you a letter but, I bought your book, it's great babe, nothing less I expected from you… I think you've done great but really you thought I was a heartless bastard when we first met? Well I can believe that… I wasn't very nice to anyone was I? But, I love you, you know… I find it kinda funny. Also, they better not be sleeping in the bed with you. Gray and Natsu that's just not fair to me are you kidding me that's just unfair I mean who even does that besides them for crying out loud! You don't just invade someone's home and then sleep in the bed with them… Then again Natsu's uncultured. But Gray that fucking exhibitionist! I swear to god he's just a little bastard! He doesn't even care if I'm working he'll just rip his clothes off in the blink of an eye and I don't trust him with you even if Natsu's with Lisanna and Gray's with Juvia, you're my woman and I'll be possessive of you no matter what because I care about you… even if I'm being ridiculous… I'm possessive, I'm greedy and I want to be with you… But I just… I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna be home before the baby's born I swear I'll try, I will write for you to the best of my abilities… As I continue this hell. Sayonara…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Laxus Dreyar**_

_**P.S. Gray, Natsu if you're reading this, I swear I'll show her that picture from the last party and the egg nog contest… trust me, I still have it!**_

I blinked.

"What is he talking about here guys?"

"DON'T ASK A SINGLE FUCKING QUESTION! FORGET IT AND GO TO BED LUCY!"

They both yelled and I just blinked.

"Okay well I'm going to bed so you two have to get out or sleep in the bed with me… I personally don't mind it, I personally love it when you two do because I don't like to be alone…"

"I see… makes perfect sense though alright Natsu this'll be fine yeah?"

"Y-Yeah…" Natsu chuckled nervously and sighed.

"We should be fine shouldn't we?"

"Yeah…. Pretty sure…" Gray confirmed.

"Come on you two I'm pregnant! I'm tired, and I'm a hormonal bitch!" I warned and they jumped ten feet at least.

"Ohhh brother…" I muttered under my breath.

"You two are pathetic…" I called after them getting into my bed.

oo0oo

_**Otaku's Corner: I know its sooooo short and I'm soooooo sorry I just lost my plotter's notes! I'll make it up to you guy's sooon I promise!**_


End file.
